Forever And Everything
by BustersJezebel
Summary: Remember when Stiles wrote that paper in his econ class on male circumcision? This story has been extrapolated from that scene. It is Sterek in full with lots of sex pre and post circumcision. And it's AU, no supernatural. If you don't know my writing it is explicit, so consider yourself warned. I have no ownership of Teen Wolf whatsoever.
1. Forever And Everything Ch 1

_A/N - I totally blame hellsbells101 and Casey 'Flame' Wolfe for dragging me into this fandom. Hellsbells101 wrote a Fast and Furious/Teen Wolf Crossover that got me curious enough to actually watch the show. And then Fr333Bird passed me a boatload of Sterek fic's on twitter and down the Teen Wolf rabbit hole I went. I fear there is no escape now..._

* * *

"What was it about this time?" He questions wearily. He's used to it sure, doesn't mean it's not tiring though. And he might never admit it but the circumcision paper had been an interesting read. The manscaping one after that though, well that had just been plain scary.

The teacher Finty? Finnish? He can't remember hesitates and the Sheriff swears he blushes. Oh fuck. Before he can open his mouth to tell the guy to just give him a copy he does so and then says in a long rush of words barely understandable. "Genital piercing, this time its genital piercing. Specifically what is called – according to your son – a Prince Albert. It apparently means that the head of one's penis is pierced with – excuse my language," And hell yes he recognised sarcasm there, "A fucking huge ring."

The Sheriff is sure that the teacher is about to have a heart attack but before he can suggest calming down he's on his feet leaning over him, making him feel like a fucking high school student again. And that was intolerable.

Standing himself, the Sheriff swipes up the paper and glances at it. He will talk to his son. He knows he will, but still, they were family and family stuck together. "Did he get an A?" He asks with a grin knowing full well that it would be an A worthy paper.

The teacher shook his head and muttered something about knowing where Stiles got it from as he gestured for him to leave the room. Hiding a shudder at the thought of his dick being pierced the Sheriff folded up his copy of Stiles' paper to read at the station before he finished his shift.

Taking out is phone he nearly calls his son but texts at the last moment. Stiles was smart, he'd pick something up in his voice, he was sure of it. Confirming he'd be home for dinner the Sheriff heads back to work.

##########

He was right, he thought a few hours later as he chuckled quietly through the paper on male genital piercing. It was frank enough that his own balls drew up, especially at the passing comment of testicular piercing – what the fuck – but his son could write. The Sheriff absently wondered if he'd make it a career.

Shaking his head he finishes up his shift and clocks off. On the way home he picks up a couple of steaks and salad fixings as well as a couple of black forest cupcakes that he and Stiles shared a love of.

"Hey Sheriff." The voice is pitched low, as if they think the Sheriff won't acknowledge them.

"Derek, evening, getting something sweet for yourself tonight?" The Sheriff liked Derek, he'd had a bad rap and he looked like a hood, but he couldn't help that. If he'd lived Derek's life he didn't think he'd smile too much either.

"Yeah, Stiles got me onto your black forest cupcakes, thought I might indulge. Peter wanted something sweet he didn't cook for once and Cora likes cherries so." Derek shrugged and the Sheriff smiled.

"How's Cora? She settling in okay?" He doesn't mention Peter, he hadn't seen him since he'd moved back to town.

Derek nods. "Yes, she and Stiles have been getting on, I appreciate him taking her on, she's too like me." Derek stopped suddenly and frowned and the Sheriff knew he was regretting saying it.

He shrugged. "Don't thank me, after my parent teacher meeting today I'm not sure Stiles' influence is a good thing." He says. Derek frowns.

"I have one of those too, tomorrow." They place their orders and wait while they're boxed up.

"How's lacrosse treating Stiles these days?" Derek changes the subject and the Sheriff grabs it like a lifeline.

"He's not tried out for the team this year, doing cross-country instead. Seems to like it and he's a good runner, all leg, got his mother's build." The Sheriff answers as he pays for his cupcakes and steps away, he waits for Derek though. When Derek turns he's surprised to see the Sheriff still waiting, he can tell.

"So, why don't the three of you come over for lunch on Sunday? You need to get out more. We need to have company more." He says no more as they take their desserts and head to their vehicles, which the Sheriff now realises were parked a couple of spaces from each other.

The Sheriff watches the struggle cross Derek's face. The want to say no, the want to say yes. The hesitation over who he was, who his family was. That it was the Sheriff asking them to socialise.

Derek sighs and opens his vehicle placing the cupcakes down on the passenger seat. Then he stops and looks back over at the Sheriff. "You sure you want to socialise with the Hale's Sheriff?" His question is blunt, just like Derek himself is. And the Sheriff appreciates blunt, he understands blunt.

"Yeah Derek, I am. Say midday, we'll eat at around one?" He questions to confirm what he was sure was an acceptance.

Derek nods. Then he walks over. Takes out a card and a pen from a pocket of his leather jacket. "Here's my cell, in case an emergency comes up or something." He hands the business card to the Sheriff and he looks at it. Nods and then wave's goodbye as he gets in his cruiser and heads home to his brilliantly misbehaving son and a difficult conversation.

##########

Waiting until they've finished dinner and are slowly working their way through the cupcakes the Sheriff tries unsuccessfully to segue subtly. "So I had my parent teacher conference today. Your economics teacher again."

Stiles pauses mid chew. "Yeah, no wonder he was laughing at me in class today." He sighed loudly, dramatically. "What'd I do now?" The Sheriff shakes his head.

"Nice try. So, you want me to take you to get your dick pierced then? That paper sure sounds like you do. Derek does that you know, how about I call him up and make an appointment?" Dammit, he hadn't meant to sound confrontational. But he did have to stop himself from laughing at the flush that crawled over his son's face at the mention of Derek and dick in the same breath.

"No Dad, I don't want my dick pierced, not yet anyway." Stiles snapped as he stood and began to clear the table. He makes no mention of Derek and the Sheriff grins to himself, hell Derek was a good man, he knew Stiles liked him and he had no problem with it at all. And he'd already told Stiles that. Embarrassing the hell out of him in the process, but that was part of his job description after all. He had to live up to the stereotype sometime.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" The Sheriff asks.

"It means if I want my dick pierced I'll get it pierced. That's all."

With a weary sigh the Sheriff reins himself in. Taking several breaths he gets to his feet and begins to dry the dishes. He thanks God they can still do household work together, it's a small thing, but it's something.

They're finished and Stiles is about to make a break for it he knows. "Sit the fuck down." He snaps again, but controlled. Stiles sits down, the looks on his face is mutinous. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes nearly glowing in anger.

Scrubbing a hand over his face again the Sheriff sits as well. "If you're trying to tell me in a vague roundabout way that you prefer your own sex when it comes to sex, well I already know that." He expects an outburst. But he is disappointed.

"Do you think I care? Or rather do you think I don't know you know? I also know you don't have a problem with it Dad." Stiles goes to rise again but sits on a huff as the Sheriff merely raises an eyebrow in warning.

"What is it then? There's a reason you're writing papers out of the blue about circumcision, manscaping was it? And male genital piercing now. You don't move your ass from that seat until you tell me what the problem is." He crosses his arms and stares his son down.

The hours pass silently.

The clock in the living room strikes one am before Stiles gives in. "Why didn't you have me circumcised?" The Sheriff, who was nearly nodding off in the seat jerked awake.

"What, why didn't I what?" He blinks owlishly. Shit, his butt is numb.

"Why, didn't you fight mum and have me circumcised? You're circumcised, I should have been as well."

"Are you serious? This is all because you're not cut? Your mother was more against it than it was worth fighting over. Sure I wanted you to be like me, don't for a second think I didn't, but she felt even more strongly against it." The Sheriff sits up straight as he stares at his son as if he's never seen him before.

"Why do you always do this? Wait until you've stewed over something for fucking years Stiles, then when things are at their worst, you bring up the subject. God, you should be in interrogation." The Sheriff stands, angered beyond belief.

"Oh and how would you feel going into high school freshman year and being one of a couple of dudes who aren't circumcised? And that's not even the worst. You know how I am with my ADHD and shit Dad, half the time I forget to shower, you would not believe the shit I have to dig out of my dick every time I do, it's disgusting. For my safety, you should have had me done!" Stiles is yelling at him by the time he's finished speaking. The Sheriff is staring at him, his mouth open in shock.

And suddenly he realises the truth. "It's okay to be angry at her you know." He says softly. "She wasn't perfect and its okay to be angry at her because you think she made a shitty decision pertaining to you." He moves toward Stiles but he backs away with his arms up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stiles questions him angrily. "I'm not angry at Mum, I'm fucking angry at you for not fucking standing up to her. For me. For once, you should have stood up to her, for me. Your fucking son!" Stiles is yelling now, his hands gesturing sharply as he does so. And the Sheriff is bowled over.

How could he have been so fucking wrong? How could he know so fucking little about his only son? Sure he knows he doesn't really like girls, he's an excellent student, he's a responsible driver. He loves to run and he's falling head over heels for Derek Hale.

Eventually Stiles steps back. Shakes his head and turns away. "I'm going to bed." He walks out and the Sheriff sits back down into his seat at the kitchen table.

"Fuck my life." He mutters to himself.

##########

The next morning he makes an appointment at the doctors for Stiles and tells him he'll meet him there after school. He watches as Stiles blinks at him consideringly. But he simply nods and heads off to school.

They spend their time in the waiting room fidgeting beside each other. Stiles doing homework, the Sheriff trying to snooze.

"Are you coming in with me?" Stiles asks him eventually.

"If you want me to." The Sheriff answers, he finds his shoulders relaxing at the hesitant nod.

When they're ushered in, the Sheriff sits away and Stiles looks at him, waiting for his nod before he looks at the doctor.

"I want to be circumcised."

The Sheriff takes a deep breath, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible.

Things are going to be okay.

##########

Derek pulls up in the driveway beside the blue jeep he knows to be Stiles'. He mentally girded his loins as he thought of the pretty face that belonged to the name. Hadn't he been tested enough in his life?

He ignores Peter's mumbles as they all get out. When Cora skipped up to the door and banged happily on it he reminded himself she was why he and Peter were pretending to be civilised human beings.

"I'll behave if you will." Peter murmurs softly.

Derek snorts, "As if you could." He finds himself grinning at Peter's agreeing laugh as he turns and sees Stiles hugging Cora hello. "Now that," He says as he nudges Peter, "Makes it all worthwhile." Derek watches his sister and Stiles hug and laugh together.

Peter clears his throat and they both chuckle to each other as they see Stiles wince. "So glad to see my effect on people hasn't changed." Peter laughs outright as Stiles flushes. Derek merely shakes his head.

Then the Sheriff is at the door telling them to come in. Derek holds up the bakery box with the black forest cupcakes and Stiles cackles. Cackles as the Sheriff winces and grins. "We got some this morning."

"Awesome, breakfast!" Stiles exclaims as Cora agrees. They're off and inside leaving Derek with Peter and the Sheriff.

The Sheriff shakes his head and puts out his hand. "Derek, glad you came, Peter. You too." Derek shakes his hand and feels Peter's surprise as he shakes the Sheriff's hand automatically as well. He smother's a laugh and ignores Peter's frown at him.

"You're most welcome Sheriff, I must admit I was surprised when Derek said the invitation included myself as well." He leaned in conspiratorially, "I'm an ex-con you know." Derek didn't bother muffling his laughter now as the Sheriff reared back.

"Oh fuck, really? I'm having a pure blood criminal to my dinner table? Oh no, you'll corrupt my poor son!" He shakes his head as he laughs at his own words and jerks his head at the house. Derek gives in and heads inside.

He is surprised to hear Peter laugh, reluctantly, but a laugh nonetheless. Well, that was new. Derek frowned, he hadn't heard Peter laugh at anything someone other than he or Cora had said for…years he realised.

"Stow it Hale, you did your time, more than if you ask me." The Sheriff says no more as he closes the door. "And you," He pointed at Derek, "Were innocent like I always thought. And both of you are doing the best you can for the most innocent one in all of this and that, that gentlemen, well that goes a long way with me. A very long way."

Derek and Peter are left standing in the hallway shocked to their skin as they watch the Sheriff head back into the kitchen and yell at his son to leave the dessert for dessert.

"Is he for real?" Peter asks softly as he rubs his chin then puts his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." Derek says softly as he hears a low male laugh drift down the hallway. And before he can think anything on it he says one word. "Dibs."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not risking jail time again for anyone except you or Cora, ever nephew." Peter walks past him to the kitchen. "No matter how pretty he is."

Derek snorts. "Yeah, like I believe that, he's just your type."

"Oh? What's my type exactly?" Peter asks as they pause in the kitchen doorway and just stare at the young man they're talking about.

"Mouthy." Derek says as he steps forward. He ignores Stiles who glances at him and flushes. Sliding an arm around Cora's shoulders he draws her away. "Don't let her touch anything in the kitchen, ever. She burns water." He backs away as Cora punches him and lets Peter slide into place beside her.

"Oh now Mon Cheri, you know he's right. What about the time you tried to boil eggs? I think we're still scraping yolk from the ceiling." He softens his words that make the Stilinski men laugh quietly with a kiss to her cheek.

"Suck-up." Derek mutters and grins a lightening grin at Stiles as he agrees.

"Oh Derek, I just say things nicer than you is all." Peter says as he rolls up the sleeves of his chambray shirt, "Now, what can I do to help? I make a very mean gravy." He walks to the stove and looks at what the Sheriff is doing and they surprise everyone by falling into an immediate discourse on gravy versus jus. Derek frowns as he looks at Cora.

"Do you know what the hell they're talking about?" She questions.

Shaking his head Derek looks at Stiles who is frowning at his father. "I know what gravy is, but not gou?" Derek's tone is hesitant and he mangles the pronunciation.

"It's a sauce made from the fat the meat releases as it cooks, with nothing added except seasoning and wine sometimes." Stiles answers automatically as he continues to watch his father laugh with Peter.

Derek looks at him. He's still as he rarely is. It's an opportunity he never usually gets. To look at a still, non-moving Stiles. Cora nudges him and grins and he frowns at her and shakes his head. With a put upon sigh she grabs up the tablecloth and moves into the formal dining room.

Surprised at her ease in the house Derek realises he shouldn't be. She'd been here before. He takes up the plates and follows her, leaving Stiles staring at his father. He doesn't see Stiles attention turn to him as he walks from the room.

Doesn't see Stiles eyes rove up and down his muscular form, but he does roll his shoulders, suddenly feeling tension in them that hadn't been there a few seconds ago. Helping Cora set the table was peaceful. He listens with half an ear as Peter and the Sheriff continue to talk food.

Stiles inserts himself in the conversation occasionally with remarks about saturated fat and vegetables. Derek shakes his head. He's fighting a losing battle. The Hale's were and always would be carnivores of epic proportions.

When they sit down to lunch he realises he's relaxed. Not concerned about what people are going to say or do, whether they're going to refuse him service. And he recognises that Peter's relaxed as well. Which is extraordinary. And Cora? Well, she's just beaming.

And Derek resolves to foster this odd relationship that is beginning to be built between the Stilinski's and the Hale's. Whatever he has to do to keep it going for his sister he'll do. Even if it means choking off his own desire for the jail bait sitting across the table from him.

"So, you're like a tattooist?" Stiles asks Derek as they're about finished with eating and there is a lull in the conversation. It's probably the first direction question he's ever asked Derek in the year or so they've known each other.

"Hmm, yeah. And piercer." Derek frowns at the Sheriff as he drops his knife.

"Yes, you actually own the studio don't you?" He asks to cover his sudden fumble.

"I do, I…have a problem with authority." Derek says slyly as he watches the Sheriff.

"I'd imagine that's a good reason to own your studio instead of work for someone else then." The Sheriff says, not raising to the bait.

With a chuckle Derek gives in. "Very much so, plus I make my own hours. Peter's good with the books and paying bills and stuff. Ordering and what not. It works well."

"And I get to be gainfully employed and a card-carrying-law-abiding-tax-paying-citizen." Peter finishes sarcastically making Cora laugh at his high falsetto voice.

Derek watches Stiles look at him and he realises that he's unaware Peter has not long been released from prison.

As he opens his mouth the Sheriff says simply, "Leave it." Stiles subsides with a pouting frown. Pouting. Jesus, Derek's dick jumps at the thought of those lips being wrapped around him. But he shakes it off.

He won't ruin his sisters relationship with the Stilinski's for a pretty face. His dick doesn't agree though.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, is the uh, genital piercing popular?" The Sheriff continues on talking about Derek's work.

"Yes, much more so than you'd think." Peter answers for him. "I surprised myself by getting something done." Derek watches like a hawk as the Sheriff flushes and just stares a little at Peter who is smiling.

He realised they're sitting at opposite ends of the table with he and Stiles across from each other and Cora beside Stiles. Was that deliberate? As if they were a couple? And why doesn't that thought freak him out?

Shit. He glances at Stiles and he's flushing too. Cora is frowning, obviously not in on anything but realising she's missing something nonetheless. Thank fuck because he was too.

Realising they'd finished their lunch Derek stands. "I'll clear, you guys stay." He says it firmly enough that everyone obeys him.

He peels his ears waiting for the Sheriff to ask what Peter had pierced but he doesn't. And Derek is kind of grateful, because yes. He'd done the piercing.

He clears the table and stacks and scrapes as he goes. He'd done his fair share of this over the years, they'd had a big family. Once. Shaking off the ache he opens the bakery box he'd brought along and plates the cupcakes individually.

From the fridge he takes the bowl of Chantilly cream Peter had insisted on bringing along and scooped a dollop onto each plate. Then he takes up all five plates like the waiter he'd also been in another life and backs through the door into the dining room.

The conversation has moved on thank God to the coming spring dance and resulting spring break. He serves the Sheriff and Stiles first, then Cora, Peter and sits down with his own plate.

None of the Hale's can stop grinning at the moans of pleasure both Stilinski's release over Peter's fresh whipped cream.

"Oh God, I think I just came." Stiles exclaimed as he moaned again around another mouthful of cupcake and cream.

The Sheriff just agreed and Derek turned in time to see Peter's smile flash and recede as he looked down at his own plate.

"Guess you'd better make your own black forest cake when we have the Stilinski's over for Sunday lunch in return." Derek says.

"No, butterscotch pancakes." Cora says as she digs in. "Right Derek?" She questions around a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Cora," Derek chastises quietly. "But no, I think Peter's coffee cream crepes would be best." He disagrees with her assertion of butterscotch pancakes. "The pancakes are best for breakfast."

"Butterscotch pancakes?" Stiles is salivating, Derek is sure. Peter thinks so too from his laughing comment.

"Down boy. I'm flexible, I can do just about anything. Any real preference Sheriff?" He asks and Derek's jaw drops as he sees Peter look at the Sheriff from under his lashes.

Shit, he was so flirting. Dammit. If this ruined it for Cora…telling himself to shut up and calm down Derek looks at the Sheriff.

They all watch the Sheriff think and chew for a few seconds before he begins to speak. "Well, my wife and I took a trip before Stiles was born. Europe. I've only ever had it there and it's not technically a dessert, but I fell in love with brioche in France, good proper brioche. But if you're looking at traditional dessert, then I agree, not pancakes. I'd say…panna cotta." He takes up another spoonful of cupcake and cream and chews happily.

"Panna cotta it is then, with a nice blood orange dressing I think." Peter says with a wicked grin. "Need something to cut all that sweetness after all don't we? Everybody needs something acidic in their life, don't you agree Sheriff?"

Derek rolls his eyes. That was just blatant. And he can see from Cora suddenly crossing her eyes she's realised Peter is hitting on the Sheriff.

"Oh, Dad! Ew no, no, no!" Stiles exclaims as he stands with his empty plate. "I don't need to see this, I'm going to clean the kitchen, anything is better than watching you make eyes at each other and flirt over dessert." He stalks into the kitchen and very soon dishes are heard being clanked around.

Derek stands and gathers the rest of the empty plates. "Cora, babysit the misbehaving children, take them in to watch a game, sit between them." Derek chuckles aloud as he walks into the kitchen and Cyclone Stiles.

He ignores the swearing and disgusted protests of Cora as he leaves the room. He stands just inside the kitchen door listening and sure enough they do get to their feet and head into the lounge room. He hears the TV switch on and a hockey game begins to blare.

"Your dad like hockey?" He questions Stiles as he walks to the sink to put down the dishes.

"Loves it, why?"

"That's what they're watching, they'll be occupied. So, I didn't know your Dad swung for both teams." Derek says cautiously. He didn't think Stiles knew it either, though he was gay, Derek had managed to figure that much out in the past year.

"Yeah well, neither did I. And what was that with Peter before? What's wrong with him?" Stiles keeps stacking the dishwasher as Derek begins to wash what won't go in the dishwasher.

"He's done time." Derek says no more for now.

"Huh, okay." He's surprised Stiles doesn't question him, but realises he shouldn't be. The Sheriff never did what was expected, why the hell would Stiles? He was the Sheriff's son after all.

They clean the kitchen in silence. It's only as Derek is putting away the last dish that he sees a paper of Stiles' on the counter anchored by a wallet. The title catches his eye. "Male Genital Piercing?" He takes it up as Stiles makes a grab for it.

Putting one hand flat on Stiles' forehead Derek holds him at bay as his arms flail wildly for the paper. He's unsuccessful. He reads thought it thoughtfully. "It's accurate, what was it for?" He looks at Stiles who has stopped trying to grab it.

"It was a joke, I wrote it in an econ class." Derek raises his eyebrows.

"Econ as in economics?" Stiles nods, his face is flushed and Derek can tell the flush extends down his neck and body, he'd love to know where it finished or if it went all the way to his cock. And hell.

Sinking down into the closest kitchen chair to hide his erection, he reads through it again, Stiles sits beside him and fidgets as he knew he would.

"So, you're wanting to get your cock pierced then?" He asked finally.

Stiles flushed again. Dammit.

"No, circumcised actually." Derek blinks at Stiles' words.

"Uh, I don't know if you know but to do that, you need a doctor." He blinks again as Stiles laughs.

"Dude, I know. I've been to the doctor, had my check-ups and stuff, I'm getting done over spring break." He says in one breath. Then he deflates like a balloon. "Man, you're the first person I've told." He rubs his chest. "That is good to say out loud."

"Why are you getting circumcised now, I mean shouldn't you have been done when you were a baby?" Derek asks with a frown.

"Yeah, usually. My dad is and he wanted me to be too but my mum was kind of hippie and she vetoed it. He said it was less trouble to agree with her. But, I want to be like him, and I like the look of a cut dick you know?" Plus uh," Stiles paused as he looked at Derek. "I've got ADHD and shit and sometimes I forget to shower." His voice had lowered as he admitted to the last thing.

Derek found himself sympathising. "I've got a friend who had to have it done, they went camping, couldn't shower, shit got infected and inflamed and it kept recurring so the doctor's circumcised him. He hasn't had any more issues, so I get that."

"So, uh…are you then?" Stiles asked after they sat there looking outside for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence.

"Am I circumcised?" Derek asks with a glance at Stiles.

Stiles clears his throat. "Uh, yeah, are you?" He looks anywhere but at Derek and Derek can see he's flushing again. His walls crumble in the face of pale, flushed skin.

Turning sideways on the chair he looks at Stiles fully, his own heart is beating nine to the dozen as he watches Stiles bite his lip and squeeze his thighs together. He can also see his erection pushing against his jeans. And his flushed skin, not to mention his trembling.

"You are jailbait you know?" He questions softly as he reaches out and strokes a finger down Stiles neck softly.

"No, I'm eighteen." Stiles answers him promptly and Derek's eyebrows raise. "Got kept back a year when my mum was sick, I missed too much school."

Derek bows his head in defeat, the boy in front of him was truly available for the taking. In every way. He flinches as he feels cool fingers stroke slowly over the back of his hand where it's resting on the table.

"Are you pierced too Derek?" His voice is soft, a whisper barely heard over the yells and hoots the other three are making over the game in the other room.

Derek raises his eyes to a flashing heavy-lidded gaze. "You have the most incredibly long and beautiful eyelashes." Stiles says to him as he raises his other hand from his lap and brushes his index finger over them as Derek continues to stare at him unblinkingly.

"Don't make me beg Derek, because I will. You don't know how often I've thought about you. To now wonder, are you circumcised or aren't you? To wonder if you're pierced and if so where? Just the thought is enough to make me come in my pants here and now, I'm begging you, put me out of my misery." As he reaches the end of his tirade Stiles is whining and Derek is smiling.

He leans and brushes his lips against the fluttering pulse on Stiles' throat before he opens his mouth and sucks strongly for just a few seconds. But it's enough.

Stiles comes.

With a silent jerk and a faint moan his flush deepens and Derek swears one day he'll have him spread out over his bed, wanton and needy, and flushed everyfuckingwhere as he just watches him come, makes him keep his eyes open as he comes so Derek can see everyfuckingthing.

Letting Stiles rest his head on his arm as he comes down from his orgasm, Derek strokes his hair softly, soothing him, letting him calm down. He ignores his own throbbing erection, he'll take care of it later.

He'd already broken God knows what protocol by doing this to Stiles, with Stiles in the Sheriff's home, he'd abused his hospitality.

When Stiles sits up with a grimace Derek grins at him. "No laughing, it's not funny."

"No, it's not. But your expression is." Stiles frowns at him and stands and stretches getting the last laugh as his jeans ride down and his shirt rides up. Derek reaches for him, his thumb swiping over his hipbone. "If you ever want ink, you need to let me put it here." He says softly as his thumb presses in slightly drawing a soft needy sound from Stiles.

"Do you know how long I've crushed on you dude? And today you're just here and, and making me come. I, what do you want Derek?" Stiles asks him quietly as he sits down again.

"I only know how long I've crushed on you, ever since I saw you my third day back in town. It was early, dawn had just broken and I was at the shop, renovating. And this lanky grey ghost ran past so fast he was a blur. Then about half an hour you jogged back, slower, cooling down I guess. And I saw this flushed face and glimmering eyes and this incredibly lean and sweaty body. I came to that vision for days until I saw you again."

Stiles stares at Derek as he speaks and he shrugs. "You asked."

"I did, I've asked you several questions that you've not answered as well." Stiles says.

Cocking his head Derek realises the game is finishing. "E-mail me a list, the game is finishing. I promise I'll answer every single question, unless I think it would serve you better to discover the answer for yourself." He grins as Stiles makes a disgruntled sound and then stands to put the coffee on.

"So your uncle and my dad, thoughts?" Stiles asks as he gets out coffee cups.

"My thoughts are I want the best for Peter and if your dad makes him happy even if it's just for a night then I'm going to grin and bear it. You?"

"Yeah, same. Pity I don't have a brother for Cora." Stiles says with a grin. Derek snorts at his intimating that his father and Peter will become a couple and that he and Derek would become one.

"Oh, here's my e-mail." Derek pulls out his phone and opens up his details giving it to Stiles. Stiles takes the phone and heads upstairs with it leaving Derek to the coffee-making. He's just pouring it when the other's come in and start adding what they have to it. He leans on the counter and sips as they talk about the game.

Stiles comes in and Derek can tell he's changed his underwear as well from the way he's walking. Standing where he was Derek was out of view from the waist down and Stiles stands to his side as he slides Derek's phone back into his pocket.

His fingers linger, grasping Derek's thigh lightly before he twists them to try to touch Derek's cock.

"Trying to cop a feel to see if I'm pierced will get you punished baby." Derek murmurs to him softly. He is gratified to feel Stiles' fingers stutter and then slowly withdraw. But he's pouting again. "You keep pouting like that and I'll have you on your knees sucking my cock in front of your father, that what you want?" He asks, still softly.

"Maybe, when do I get to touch?" Stiles asks him frankly.

"Greedy." Derek says.

"Needy." Stiles corrects.

With a smile Derek puts his cup in the sink. "Okay, I've got to hit the road, you guys coming or staying?" Peter and Cora stand as does the Sheriff.

While they're talking Derek steps back, deliberately brushing his ass against Stiles front. When he hears the whispered curse he grins to himself. "E-mail me." He says to Stiles as he steps forward and heads down the hall.


	2. Forever And Everything Ch 2

_A/N - This picks up immediately after chapter one._

* * *

They take their leave and Derek drives them back to the apartment they're currently staying in. He leaves Peter and Cora there after changing and heads out to their old house. He's been doing some renovations on it on his own, finishing and such after the major construction has passed through. Tonight he's building kitchen cabinets. Peter wanted made to measure and made to measure he'd get. He was the damn cook after all.

Its evening and Derek is thinking about stopping for the sandwich he'd made and brought along in a cooler with a bottle of Corona. As he lets his drill run down from screwing in a shelf his phone vibrates on his backside.

Leaving the drill he dusts off his hands and pulls it out, shakes his head at what pops up. Stiles had gone so far as to store his own information in Derek's phone when he'd taken it upstairs to copy Derek's e-mail address.

He's about to open the e-mail from _Grey Ghost_ when a text comes through as well.

'_did you get my e-mail?'_ Derek shakes his head.

Types back _'impatient, I should leave it till tomorrow now'_ he waits for the protest he knows will come.

His phone rings instead. Of course, he should have expected that. Answering it he opens his cooler and digs out the beer.

"What?" He growls.

There is a pause then. "I just wanted to make sure you got it."

"I got it, but you haven't given me a chance to open it you know." He says firmly as he opens his beer and takes a long slug. He muffles his burp while he waits for Stiles to answer.

"Okay, well, it's a question for you actually, but not what you're expecting, can I wait while you read it?" There is nervousness in Stiles' voice.

"Why don't you just ask me now?" He asks as he takes another sip. His curiosity is roused though.

"No! I mean, no. I, it'll be easier if you just read it and get back to me. Bye!" Stiles ends the call abruptly leaving Derek with his mouth open about to reply. He looks at the e-mail and then sighs.

Opening it he doesn't read it however until he's drunk his beer and eaten his sandwich. And then he takes a breath and puts his phone back on again and reads.

_So hey dude,_

_I just realised that we've been into each other for like ages. I'm a virgin, duh I mean you know that already. Yeah. So anyway I want to lose my uncut virginity. With you I mean. _

_Is that okay? Do you know what the fuck I'm talking about? I'm not sure I'm explaining myself?_

_Anyway yeah, um well. I mean, how many guys could say they lost their virginity twice? And with you, I mean and how many guys can you say YOU TOOK THEIR VIRGINITY TWICE?_

_C'mon man, you know that's true. _

_So like, let me know yeah? _

_My surgery is booked for…_Derek reads the rest of the e-mail with his hand on his throbbing cock. It was a damn booty e-mail. From expecting an e-mail of questions about his own physical body, he's instead been propositioned.

Twice.

He puts down the phone and scrubs his hands through his buzz cut hair. It was too curly for him to let it grow. Cora said he looked even more like a gangster with it this way but Derek liked it. He threw the clippers over it every couple of weeks and forgot about it.

Before he can chicken out he hits reply and sends a short response of his own back. There was no doubt he'd say yes he thought. In spite of his growing like and respect for the Sheriff, he wanted Stiles too much to say no. Especially after the taste he'd had this afternoon.

He waits five minutes but gets no response so he goes back to the kitchen, switching on the work lights again he gets back to work. About half an hour later he feels his phone vibrate as he receives a phone call.

Grabbing it quickly he looks down. Stiles.

"Yeah?" He asks as he switches off the drill again. He has a feeling this might be a long conversation.

"What do you mean four times?" Stiles gets right into it.

"I thought it was self-explanatory enough." Derek responds as he sinks to the floor, resting his back against the wall.

"Duh, dude I'm a virgin, but even I know you only lose your virginity once, technically I mean." He scoffs. Derek grins.

"Not if you like guys." He says.

"What, like BJ's? I never thought of that." Stiles says

It's Derek's turn to scoff.

"No dipshit. Jesus. Do you really want to do this over the phone?" Derek would prefer face-to-face. Stiles' face was expressive, if he saw him he'd be able to tell if he was messing with him.

"Come over then." Stiles answers loudly.

"I can't, I'm working out at the house, maybe tomorrow or something?" Derek says.

"No, I need to know. Stay there!" Stiles orders him and ends the call again. Derek shakes his head. Jesus God, looked like he was going to have company. He looked down at himself. His clothes were covered in sawdust and he had a couple of scrapes and dings on his hands.

Couldn't be helped he thought as he went back to work. He continued shelving the cabinets and then was beginning to put the doors on when a shadow fell over him. He switched off the drill and turned around. Stiles was looking at the cabinets.

"Dude, you did this, I mean these?" Derek nodded.

"Yeah, Peter had specific ideas and had several fights with the cabinet makers so I eventually took over. Figured he had the right, he's the main cook of the three of us." Derek took a bandanna out of his pocket and rolled it up before tying it around his head to soak up the sweat he was building up. "I have to finish this row and then I can take a break, okay?"

He doesn't look at Stiles as he picks up the drill again. A few minutes later he's surprised to have a door handed to him, followed by the hinges. Stiles continues to help him with the doors, allowing him to finish them quickly.

Looking around Derek decides he's done enough for the night. "Let me pack my tools up and we can sit on the porch that okay?"

"Yeah, I bought leftovers, I'll go get 'em." Stiles heads out and Derek pauses momentarily to watch his butt in a pair of faded sweats. Shit, he'd bet money he was commando under them from the look of his ass cheeks wiggling.

"Fuck." He groaned to himself quietly as he packed up. Taking his tools back to his SUV, he packed them away and then walked back up the steps. He opened his cooler and took out his water bottle, he drank some and then washed his hands before offering it to Stiles to do the same.

Stiles took it with a thanks and rinsed his own hands before opening his own insulated bag and bringing out two Tupperware containers. "Should still be warm I hope." He's put together two plates of what they'd had at lunch today. Then he hands over a fork as he'd already cut the food up into bite-sized pieces.

"Thanks, your dad's a great cook by the way." Derek begins to eat.

Stiles smiles, "He is, mum was pathetic. We learned out of self-defence." That made Derek smile. "So anyway," Stiles continues. "Tell me what you mean. How can I lose my virginity four times?" He looks at Derek in the light of the moon and the couple of battery lanterns Derek has going beside the door.

With a sigh Derek looks into Stiles' eyes. He's staring at Derek as if he has the answer to the meaning of life. And maybe he does. He guessed the thought that one could lose their virginity four times was kind of amazing. "Let me ask you a couple of questions first. You've watched porn?" Stiles nods. "So when you were watching, were you imagining yourself as the fucker or the fuckee?" He asks.

Stiles flushes but answers readily. "I was imagining myself being fucked." Derek grins, making sure he bares his teeth toothily. Stiles flushes even more and he wants to just lap him up.

"So," He hesitates, deliberately maximising the tension he can almost see Stiles vibrating with. "You never want to fuck someone?" He watches Stiles pupils dilate and his jaw drop and decides to go for broke. "You don't want to fuck me?"

He is amazed to watch Stiles fumble with his sweats and moan. "Fuck me." He breathes softly as he realises his words have made Stiles come again.

The guy was going to be the death of him, he swore to fucking God.

Derek moves forward quickly and spreads Stiles thighs pushing between them. He yanks at Stiles sweatpants and bares his cock. Leaning down he sucks on it, taking down and swallowing the last few dribble of come. "Shit, fuck, butt, tit!" Stiles exclaims as Derek sucks him softly, licking and mouthing his head. He feels him soften in his mouth and slides his tongue in and around Stiles' foreskin and the head of his cock at the same time.

"Oh, fuck. Derek. Fuck, I had no idea." Stiles mutters as his hands move to Derek's head, where they smooth over his hair and slide down his back and shoulders taking the bandanna with them. They make broad sweeping strokes, turning Derek on beyond belief.

He pulls back and looks at Stiles in the low light. "So I take it you're interested in fucking me?" Derek asks with a slow grin.

"You know I am, just the thought of fucking you made me come dude. You can't help stating the obvious can you?" Stiles asks sarcastically as he leans back. He is flushed and his lips are glistening and his eyes are dilated. His legs spread around Derek where he remains between them.

"No, I like to make sure I understand things properly. One gets into less trouble that way." Derek says as he slides his palms up Stiles thighs feeling them quiver under his touch. He stops at Stiles hip bones again, his thumbs stroking them softly.

"You have a problem with kissing Stiles?" He asks softly. Waiting for an answer.

He sees Stiles swallow and shake his head. "But I'm not a virgin in the kissing department." He answers. Derek grins.

"I'd be disappointed if you were. No way someone hasn't taken your mouth before. It's too pretty." Stiles opens his mouth to comment and Derek takes full advantage.

Opening his own mouth he leans forward and sinks down into Stiles. Mires himself in him. His hands slide up Stiles body, pausing at his pectorals to palm them, before his fingers tweak the nipples he can feel boring into his palm.

Stiles squirms under him and Derek smiles against his lips. He was sensitive there. That was something he could exploit. But then Stiles tongue enters his own mouth and Derek forgets his own name.

Sweet, he tasted sweet, sultry, sinful and addictive. As he kissed Stiles, Derek realised he was never going to get enough. Ever.

His hands move up to cup Stiles face and he moans into Stiles mouth hearing Stiles answer him in return. His body moves closer and Stiles cradles him, welcomes him, his thighs parting and sliding around Derek's own hips and his arms winding around his shoulders to pull him closer.

Then they slide up Derek's shoulders to his neck in long, languorous strokes and he nearly comes himself. "Fuck," He says as he pulls away. "Gonna make me come."

"You like being stroked like an animal?" Stiles asks with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, like you come from my words." Derek looks back, his eyes rolling as Stiles traces the shell of each ear with the index finger of each hand. "Oh, Jesus, don't stop." He murmurs as he drops his head to Stiles' shoulder.

"Wasn't planning on it." Stiles says softly as he continues to stroke Derek's ears softly. Derek finds himself whining and almost burrowing into Stiles. His arms wrap around Stiles' body and stroke his back before dipping down under the sweatpants to stroke the top curve of his buttocks. Anything else Stiles is literally sitting on.

Feeling Stiles cock rise and fill between their bodies is an absolute turn on. Derek pushes in, grinds his own erection against Stiles softly, their breathy moans mingle in each other's mouths.

Eventually after some time, Derek pulls away. "I don't have anything with me out here." Stiles frowns before his face clears.

"I do, if you want to that is?" He's hesitant, Derek frowns as he looks around.

"Not exactly a nice place to pop your cherry." He mutters but Stiles laughs.

"It's fine, better than a lot of places. At least we can spread out. And," He grins widely. "We don't have to worry about being quiet."

Derek raises an eyebrow at him. "You're particularly noisy are you then?" He asks with a grin of surprise. "I don't even want to know how you know that." He laughs as Stiles sputters at him.

"No, I mean, I don't know. How the hell am I supposed to know?" He shakes his head and mock frowns at Derek as he continues to laugh. "So where then?" He asks as he walks down the steps to his jeep. He opens the passenger door and rummages around in the glove compartment before coming back with a small bag. "Emergency supplies."

"Yeah, okay. Let's take the lanterns in to where my bedroom will be." Derek doesn't add it's the next best thing to having Stiles actually in his bed. But from his grin it's what Stiles thinks.

They pick up a lantern each and Derek heads up the newly built but still unfinished staircase. He heads to the back of the house where his bedroom will be. He's got a single mattress in there for when he stays late and decides to sleep over, which he does every couple of weeks.

"Wow, this is gonna be fucking huge when it's finished." Stiles is impressed from his voice. He wanders into what will be the bathroom and exclaims over the size of the shower.

"Yeah, I like room to move in the shower." Derek says to him as he shakes out the couple of blankets he's got folded on the mattress. He winces at the snort that carries to him from what will very soon be his bathroom.

"Good to know dude, good to know." Stiles wanders back in and stops a few paces away from Derek as he stands at the foot of the mattress and stars at Stiles.

He waits, leaving the final decision up to Stiles.

He watches as Stiles takes a deep breath and reaches back to take off his t-shirt. Derek mimic's him, dropping his shirt on the floor as Stiles does. Then he goes one step further and toes off his boots that he'd never laced. Stiles toes off his trainers. Then he simply pulls his sweatpants down and steps out of them, leaving himself naked to Derek's gaze.

Seeing the patches of drying come on Stiles thighs he smiles as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans. Then he pushes them down along with his boxer briefs and steps out them as well.

"Fuck, do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you are?" Stiles asks him quietly. His voice is certain, confident in his words. And Derek gets a shock to realise he's serious. He's telling Derek that he thinks he's beautiful.

Swallowing Derek shakes his head. "You're the only one who has ever called me beautiful Stiles." He uses Stiles' name as he hasn't before, not in these circumstances anyway. He may have occasionally called Stiles' name in the heat of an orgasm but that is between him and his bedroom.

"Then the others were dickwads." Stiles snaps at him. He moves forward and sinks to his knees. Then he looks up. "You're circumcised. And pierced." He grins. "I hoped you were, I really hoped you were."

"Both?" Derek answers in surprise.

Stiles nods. "Yeah, totally. It's so fucking sexy. I want mine done when I'm all healed. They said to wait about six months. I can't wait for you to do it. Not looking forward to the pain and recovery, but fuck I want it pierced when it's cut." Stiles is certain in his words, Derek knows from the paper he'd just read that he's aware of the pain, recovery time and after care involved.

Idly he decides not to tell Stiles about his other piercings, but to let him discover them on his own.

He watches as Stiles reaches a hand for him and strokes it up and down his cock softly. "First time you've touched one other than your own?" He asks quietly.

"Uh, no. Hand jobs, touching and shit. No BJ's, no sex. Am I missing anything?" He is focused on what he's doing to Derek, learning his cock, how to touch it. His other hand comes up and cups his balls and his fingers stutter as he feels the ladder up the back of his testicles. "Jesus fuck!" Stiles exclaims as he pushes up Derek's testicles to see the piercings. "Do you have more?" He questions abruptly as he looks up at Derek sharply.

"Maybe." Derek smiles at him. He watches Stiles narrow his eyes and then deliberately push his fingers back. Derek smiles wider as he again feels Stiles' fingers stutter as they reach the rings in his perineum. He obligingly spreads his legs apart for Stiles to touch them freely.

"Fuck me!" Stiles says now. "You into pain or something?" He asks quietly as he leans in and looks at Derek's perineum piercings. Derek pulls away and steps back to lie down on the mattress.

Looking deliberately at Stiles he pulls his knees up and spreads his legs. Stiles gasps as he inhales and holds his breath as he simply stares at Derek and what he has revealed. Derek likes Stiles looking at him. It turns him on like nothing else.

He wants Stiles to look at him, needs him to. He shakes off his feelings and just lets himself wallow in Stiles' obvious arousal as he looks at Derek. "Can I touch?" Stiles asks him.

Derek takes a breath and holds it for a few seconds before he lets it out. Stiles could have absolutely no idea that the answer he was about to receive was one Derek had never been given anyone else before.

"You can touch whatever you want, however you want, when you want." Derek gives Stiles cart blanche without hesitation. From the moment he'd shaken his hand just over a year ago when Cora had introduced them formally, he had somehow implicitly trusted Stiles as he trusted no one other than Peter.

He sees Stiles flush in surprised pleasure at his words and Derek feels his heart turn over in his chest. Again he pushes it aside for later. Reaching out a hand Derek holds it for Stiles to take as he steps forward to kneel between Derek's legs.

Stiles looks up. "Just so we're clear, I want you to fuck me before I fuck you. Okay?" Derek nods. He watches Stiles' face as he looks down at Derek's groin. Then he stands and moves for the lanterns, brings them closer, places one on each side of the mattress so that he can see Derek better.

"Beautiful." He says when he kneels back down again. He is focused on what he's looking at. Derek's pierced cock, the ladder on his testicles and the rings in his perineum. Stiles strokes a finger up the ladder before moving it back down to Derek's perineum where he fingers the rings there too.

"Why more than one?" He asks quietly with a glance up at Derek as he tugs on them slightly. He raises a brow at Derek's low moan of arousal. "You like that?" He tugs again and Derek feels a fine sweat break out all over his body.

"Yes, I like that very much. And not just there." He answers honestly. Telling Stiles that he can play with all his piercings.

He smiles slightly as he sees Stiles' own cock jerk at his words. Stiles fists himself but doesn't jerk off. He does squeeze hard enough that the head of his cock peeks out of its foreskin though which Derek thinks is fucking sexy.

Moving his other hand to Derek's cock, Stiles fists it and jerks it a couple of times. Then he leans over and takes it into his mouth. He is slow, methodical, messy and wet as hell. And Derek loves it. He moans again as he feels Stiles' tongue drag up the underside of his cock and then loop through his ring and pull slightly.

Pre-come drips and Stiles laps it up slowly. He pulls back and rolls the taste around in his mouth. Then he swallows and grins. "Nice, can't wait for the real thing." Derek moans again at the thought of Stiles sucking him off and swallowing.

He swallows himself at the thought. Then he realises he's close to coming. "You can, if you want. It'll make me last longer when I fuck you."

Stiles swallows. "Okay, then I need to come again too." Derek snorts and nods. Then before he can say anything Stiles swoops down and kisses him. Derek holds him to his mouth with a hand on the back of his neck as they tongue fuck each other.

He wasn't expecting to enjoy Stiles' company, to enjoy him. He was a gorgeous young man, and he was a man. Long and lean with muddy brown hair and skin clear of zits a lot of teenagers still faced at eighteen.

Derek broke off the kiss and pushed on Stiles' hips, forcing him around until his legs were straddling Derek's head. Then before Stiles can do more than laugh he leans up and licks a long wet stripe over Stiles' cock.

Then he pushes back the foreskin exposing the head and slides his tongue around it softly in a circle. He both felt and heard Stiles' moan of pleasure. And then he moaned softly himself as Stiles sucked his own cock down again.

Combining his hand with his mouth Stiles sucked him, again not expert but it didn't matter. His sheer want for Derek's cock took care of everything. Derek felt himself enveloped in the heat of Stiles' mouth and then his tongue sliding through the ring and pushing into his slit before he pulled off to ask if that was okay.

Murmuring an affirmative Derek began to focus on Stiles' cock dangling in front of him. He's hard enough that the tip of his head is poking outside his foreskin and Derek finds the sight a hell of a turn on, the moist red flesh peeking of the palest pink covering.

Leaning up he engulfs Stiles in his mouth making Stiles' own mouth pause on his own cock. Tonguing between the foreskin and the head of Stiles' cock Derek pulls Stiles' hips down, literally pulling Stiles' cock into his mouth, he wants it all.

When he's got all of Stiles' cock hard and pulsing in his mouth he flicks his tongue up and down the underside as he noses Stiles' perineum. Then Derek reaches his fingers to it, presses his thumb over Stiles entrance and just rests it there for a few seconds.

He wants in there in the worst way. Returning his focus to Stiles' cock he pushes the foreskin back with his other hand and sucks strongly on the head of his cock making Stiles gasp and moan and remove his mouth from Derek's own cock as he does so. "Fuck, shit. You're too good at this man."

Then Stiles is back on Derek's cock and Derek realises he's mimicking Derek's movements, When his tongue strokes, Stiles strokes. When Derek sucks Stiles sucks. When Derek fists, Stiles fists. Derek smiles to himself as he begins to suck rhythmically moving his head up and down.

Stiles follows his lead even as his own hips begin to fuck down into Derek's mouth. He pulls away abruptly to apologise. Derek merely sucks harder and Stiles is soon back on his cock as well. Derek feels Stiles' fingers sliding over his ladder and he spreads his legs for Stiles to play.

And play he does, his fingers skate over the ladder, then his nail scrapes over his perineum and a finger hooks through his three rings there and tugs firmly. Derek feels his eyes rolling as Stiles' other hand moves from the base of Derek's cock to his ladder and begins to skate over the piercings there repeatedly, scraping his finger on the skin over the bars.

Feeling his balls draw up Derek knows he's about to come so he doubles his efforts on Stiles' cock and pulls back a little as he rolls his tongue together and then pushes it into Stiles' slit. And he comes with a moaning wordless shout straight down Derek's throat.

His mouth leaves Derek's cock and the hand on his ladder goes right to his cock, a finger hooks through his piercing and pulls. Fucking hard. And it makes Derek shoot. Straight into Stiles' face even as Stiles continues to come down his throat.

Derek mouths Stiles' cock as his orgasm ebbs and feels his own come splatter down a little on his thighs as it drips off Stiles' face. He swallows the last of Stiles' come and then pushes him over.

Rolling with an oomph sound Stiles sprawls on his side and lets Derek push him to his back. Catching his breath for a few seconds Derek reaches for the lube Stiles had let drop on the floor and then rolls Stiles onto his back.

He sits up still breathing hard but wanting, needing to be inside Stiles, his own cock isn't even getting soft he needs it so much. Fisting it a couple of times he gets to his knees, lube forgotten for a few minutes as he looks at the flushed, sweating and sexy mess that is Stiles.

Kneeling up he moves between Stiles spread thighs and gazes at him. When Stiles opens his eyes and looks up at Derek, he doesn't speak. Derek stays silent as well. It's almost like if they talk they'll break the spell, the spell of the sudden intimacy that is surrounding them.

Feeling it enveloping them both Derek's heart turns over in his chest. Again he pushes it away. Leaning down over Stiles he rests his palms flat on the mattress either side of Stiles' head. Then, Derek smiles and drops his head to Stiles' face.

But he doesn't kiss him. Instead he licks Stiles' face, a long slow slide of his wet tongue up the side of Stiles face before he pulls back still grinning. Swallowing his own come he leans back down again, this time licking up Stiles' neck, taking his own come into his mouth as he goes.

"Oh fuck, you're, fuck." Stiles whimpers as he realises what Derek is doing. Derek feels a stirring and glances down to see Stiles cock hardening again.

"I like the taste." Derek murmurs in Stiles' ear as he swallows and then opens his mouth again on Stiles' ear and sucks on the lobe gently. Pulling off with a little popping sound he pulls back giving Stiles a thorough once over to make sure he hasn't missed anything.

Glancing up he sees Stiles pouting at him. "What?" He questions.

"You could have shared." Derek rolls his eyes.

"Next time maybe." He answers as he grabs the lube up. Coating his fingers he looks at Stiles again and cocks an eyebrow. Stiles' pout morphs into a smile so fey Derek knows without a doubt he's been ruined for any other man for the rest of his life.

An ache blooms in his heart and he rubs his chest and then moves his lubed hand to Stiles' entrance. He glides his fingers over Stiles' hole, not pushing, just playing really. His fingers and knuckles are covered in lube so he glides his knuckles over Stiles warm and pulsing entrance as well.

Letting them roam at will he and Stiles keep looking at each other. Derek doesn't try to breach Stiles, he's waiting until Stiles tells him his ready. After a while he feels it, a tiny flex on his knuckles, an outward push like Stiles' is seeking Derek's touch.

And then he presses lightly with his index finger and Stiles opens for him with a breathy moan.

"Fuck, yes, I need it, Derek, I need you." He says as he begins to writhe on the bed, his hands grasping the blankets on the mattress and his legs spreading shamelessly. His feet pull up and rest flat on the mattress and his knees spread as wide as he can and he fucks up onto Derek's finger.

Impaling himself on Derek's finger in full he moans loudly in pleasure. Derek is just holding his hand steady as Stiles fucks himself on his finger. He hooks it up, brushing Stiles' prostate and Stiles wails in pleasure.

"More, give me more." He whispers as he opens his eyes to look at Derek pleadingly. Derek obligingly adds his middle finger and watches Stiles go through the same routine, fucking himself, pushing himself onto Derek and then asking for more again.

This time Derek adds his last two fingers and watches in awe as Stiles just takes them.

"God, you're so damn gorgeous." He says quietly as he watches Stiles come undone. "Bet you'd take my whole hand wouldn't you?" He questions in a whisper. He doesn't expect an answer so is surprised when Stiles stills completely and looks up at him.

He clears his throat. "You, you want to fist me?" The way his cock jumps tells Derek he's on board with the idea and Derek feels his own cock jump in response as well.

Withdrawing his fingers slowly he looks at Stiles, flushed and needy and wanton, just like he'd fantasized earlier in the day, his body was completely flushed in pleasure.

Cleaning his own throat Derek answers. "I've never done it before, never had it done either before you ask. I've never thought about doing it to be honest. But…you make me think things, make me want things, things I've never thought about wanting or needing Stiles."

Saying no more Derek picks up the lube and coats his cock and then manoeuvres between Stiles spread legs. He stops when Stiles leans up on his elbows. "I want to watch you do it." He says to Derek as he looks at him.

With a breath Derek puts the head of his cock at Stiles' hole. He pushes in slowly, Stiles flinches as his piercing tilts to the side and the ball slides over his stretched external sphincter muscle. "Oh God, oh God, fuck, that is fucking amazing to see, you're fucking me dude, fucking me. Fuck you feel so good, fuck Derek." Stiles trails off as he looks up into Derek's eyes.

His pupils are dilated to hell, his eyes so deep Derek feels like he's drowning in Stiles. When he's fully seated he stops and lets himself rest down on Stiles. He's inside Stiles, where he's wanted to be for a year. He was tight and hot and wet beyond belief.

Closing his mouth against the words that want to spill out he pushes up on his elbows. Stiles is staring up but looks at Derek when he moves. Their eyes catch and hold. "Ready for me to move?" Derek asks as he slides his hands softly over Stiles' cheekbones before he props them behind Stiles' head, cradling him like the precious person he knows him to be.

'Yeah, yeah, more than ready. Just…" Stiles trails off with a shrug and Derek knows.

"Do you want me to stop?" It will kill him, but he will stop if Stiles needs him to.

Shaking his head though Stiles says no. "I'm good, just not what I expected is all." He clears his throat and moves his hips slightly and Derek's eyes cross in pleasure.

"You're so fucking hot." He mutters as he begins to thrust, just slow thrusts, nothing crazy. He's getting used to Stiles and Stiles is getting used to him, or having a cock inside him for the first time rather.

Derek and Stiles move together, lazy and slow, the urgency that had been with Derek melted away in the real pleasure of being inside Stiles. Stiles wasn't hurrying him or anything so he took his time, built up a rhythm and they just moved together.

Time passed, their bodies became slick with sweat as they heated the room, their arousal almost shimmered in the air around them, the windows fogged over as they kept going, losing track of how much time passed.

Eventually Derek felt himself getting closer to the edge. He could feel the hard rod of Stiles erection flattened between them as well. Their bodies were slippery with perspiration and Derek felt it dripping down his back, pooling at the base of his spine. He winced as he saw it drop down on Stiles but then gasped as Stiles flicked out his tongue to lick it off his chin.

He smiled up at Derek, kind of slow and lazy and Derek felt himself smiling back. Arching his back as he pushes in, Derek holds himself there and then withdraws slightly before repeating the motion. "Touch yourself, want to watch you." He says to Stiles as he pushes inside him again and holds there for a few seconds.

Moaning Stiles lifts a hand off Derek's bicep and grasps his cock with it. Derek lowers his head and watches the head of Stiles cock appear and disappear inside his foreskin as he jerks himself off rapidly. "Slower, take your time. I'm not going anywhere." He murmurs as he leans down and places a wet sucking kiss on Stiles pectorals, dragging his mouth slowly from one nipple to the other he sucks them both erect before nipping at them lightly.

Stiles moans again and moves restlessly underneath him. Derek feels his balls draw up from where they're resting on his own pubic bone. Pushing himself up on his straightened arms he grins at Stiles. "Can't wait to see you come undone on my cock."

Stiles groans. "Have pity, I've got school tomorrow." Derek laughs and begins to push a little harder, but not faster. He ignores Stiles trying to counter his movements and get him to speed up. Looking at the flushed and freely sweating skin splayed out underneath him he wants to cover it in bruises and bites.

He wants to tell everyone in no uncertain terms that Stiles is taken, owned by someone. He is someone else's property. Giving in to his base urge Derek lowers himself down again and opens his mouth on Stiles right pec muscle. And he licks and sucks hard, lashing his tongue against the skin to bring the bruise to the surface that much quicker.

From the moans and the sudden pulling on his body Stiles likes what he's doing, so he continues, moving in a saliva smearing trail across to Stiles' other pec and repeating the process. Then he pulls back. "Not enough." He says and Stiles agrees, his slender fingers reaching for Derek, pulling him down, putting his lips on his neck, an unspoken order.

Obeying Stiles, Derek opens his mouth and sucks on his neck, raising a hickey there for him too. When he pulls back the bruise is already forming, but Stiles isn't finished this time, his neck tilts, exposing his unblemished side, bare and vulnerable, made even more so in Derek's eyes by the small smattering of moles dotted here and there.

But, he obeys again and sucks there too. When he's finished he pulls back and then kisses Stiles, his hips moving faster now, pushing in with purpose, the purpose that is drawing his own balls up tight and firm.

Feeling Stiles still jerking his own cock Derek pulls back leaving Stiles wet and swollen lips open and wanting. He groans when he sees the pre-come dotting his stomach. Balancing on one hand he puts his other hand over Stiles on his cock and they jerk him off together.

With a keening cry Stiles comes for the third time that night, his back arching off the bed and his neck falling back, exposing his bruises perfectly, making Derek want to put more there. To give him a really tacky necklace of them.

And it is that thought, the thought of Stiles entire neck circled in his bruises that pushes him over the edge as well. "Yes." Derek moans protractedly as his come boils out of him and into Stiles. They both flinch at the realisation that Derek hadn't worn a condom. But he can't stop coming and Stiles doesn't try to push him away.

Dropping down onto Stiles, Derek rests there for several minutes. He feels completely enveloped as Stiles hugs him tightly as they come down from their high together.

Eventually though Derek feels him wince as he tries to adjust his legs. "Hold on, I'll move." He does so adroitly, rolling onto his back and bringing Stiles with him until he is sprawled over Derek like a rug. Derek's cock slipping quietly out of him in the process. They both moan in disappointment as he drops free.

Stiles' new position however meets with approval. "Oh I like this, I want to be on top next time." He mumbles as he burrows in, his head resting on Derek's bare chest. Derek feels his tongue flick out and over his nipple quickly.

"Well you did say you wanted to fuck me." He states the obvious. "So you'd be on top anyway." Stiles frowns at him before his face clears. He rests his chin on Derek's chest as he frowns at him.

"Not what I meant, I meant when you fuck me again, I want to ride you like a fucking cowboy, I'll even wear a hat!" He exclaims with a delighted chortle.

Shaking his head Derek pushes his palm on Stiles face and Stiles flails like he had in his kitchen earlier today. Derek laughs lightly as he pushes more and Stiles moves off him. "I need water, be right back." He stands in a single movement and hears Stiles' in drawn breath as he sees his back properly.

"Holy fuck that is a serious tattoo." Derek walks out of the room and down the stairs without answering. Grabbing two bottles of water from the cooler he frowns at a chirping sound. Looking around he sees Stiles' flashing phone sitting on the insulated bag he'd brought the leftovers in.

Taking it up as well he goes back up the stairs. Stiles is standing at the windows when he returns. Derek taps the water on his shoulder and he reaches back for it without saying anything. Then Derek passes him the phone. "It was making bird sounds."

Stiles snorts "Dude, you're like six years older than me, how can you be like that with technology?" He doesn't wait for an answer but opens the phone. "It's a text reminder, Scott." He types something back and then looks up at Derek who is standing with a shoulder against the opposite window as he drinks his water.

He looks over the bottle at Stiles. They're both naked and covered in each other's come and sweat now. And no shower to use. Derek watches Stiles just staring at him and he sees his cock begin to fill. He raises an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Flushing Stiles nods. "You're built like a fucking Greek God and I'm a teenager who has just literally lost his bottom virginity, what do you expect?" He answers snappishly.

Derek looks down to see the head of Stiles cock already peeking out of his foreskin. "You think you'll miss your foreskin? You'll need lube to jerk off after you know?" He questions.

Stiles nods. "Yeah I know." He touches his cock with his fingers. "And no, I won't miss it. I'm looking forward to not having to deal with it to be honest." He strokes his cock almost absentmindedly.

"Jerk yourself off for me, I want to watch." Derek orders him softly. Flushing again, Stiles looks back at him. Licking his lips he takes his hand away and opens his drink.

"What's it worth?" He bargains as he swallows some water, letting some dribble out of his mouth and down his neck onto his chest.

"You want me to pay?" Derek questions him. He can tell by the look on his face that Stiles has something in mind.

"With a piercing." Stiles answers him, his hand grasps his cock but doesn't jerk.

"You said you couldn't get pierced for six months after your circumcision. What else do you want pierced?" He asks as he watches Stiles jerk once on his cock before he stopped.

"A few things actually, say yes Derek I want to come for you." Stiles says and Derek nods his acceptance. He'd do anything for Stiles, he already knew that.

He leans on the window frame and watches Stiles do the same, fisting himself and jerking quickly, his reddened head appearing and disappearing. Derek steps forward and kneels. His mouth closes over Stiles pelvis as Stiles continues to jerk off.

Derek sucks up another bruise and then just keeps going, sucking marks all over Stiles' abdomen as Stiles whines and jerks himself off hard and fast.

"I can't...fuck!" He exclaims as he finally jerks to a halt.

"You can, you just need help is all." Derek answers soothingly as he stands and pulls Stiles to the bed. He lies down and pulls Stiles with him. "Straddle me, here." He helps Stiles get in place. "Now, you're gonna jerk off and you're gonna come on my face and when you're finished you're gonna lick it off and share it with me okay?" He grins as Stiles moans a yes loudly and begins to jerk himself off again.

Then Derek slides his fingers up Stiles inner thighs and back behind his balls and pushes them inside Stiles again. Stiles moans for him, pleasure exploding across his face. Watching him and making sure he was still looking down at Derek, Derek pulls his fingers out and grins at Stiles protest, then he brings them up to his own mouth.

"Oh, Derek, you…fuck!" Stiles eyes widen in aroused shock as Derek licks Stiles' essence and his own come off his fingers, fingers that had just been inside Stiles' ass.

And Stiles comes, hard and fast but not too much given it was his fourth orgasm here at the house tonight. Derek feels the drops dot him and slicks a hand through them. Instead of giving them to Stiles he reaches back and pushes them back inside Stiles, letting them mingle with his own come in Stiles' butt.

"Fuck, you are dirty." Stiles murmurs as he slumps down on Derek's abdomen, trapping Derek's fingers in his ass.

Derek grins. "You know where the door is." Stiles looks down at him.

"Fucker." He pouts again and Derek laughs, jostling him on his stomach. Then he moves lightening quick and Stiles is on his stomach. Derek yanks on his hips and pulls him up onto his knees so his butt is in the air.

"No," He says with a smirk that Stiles can't see. "This is dirty." And then he spreads Stiles ass cheeks and puts his mouth over Stiles hole and sucks. Stiles moans and pushes back on him even as he protests.

"Jesus, fuck! You can't, you've come, you've put my come…fuck!" He finally gives up and buries his head in the blankets and just pushes back on Derek's face. Letting him have his way with Stiles, eat him out, bite and suck at his butt, push fingers inside him open Stiles for his tongue.

When he's finished Stiles just falls forward onto the mattress and doesn't move. Derek strokes his back, over and over until his shivering shakes subside. Then he slowly spoons behind Stiles, hugging him tightly as he burrows back.

##########

Sometime later Derek is roused by Stiles' phone again. An alarm ringing this time. Stiles shifts and crawls over the floor to where he'd dropped it by the window. "It's midnight, I've got to go."

Derek sighs. "I wish you could stay, but okay." He sits up, scrubbing a hand through his hair. Then he stands and walks the couple of steps to his clothes. Sliding on his briefs and jeans he does them up and takes up his t-shirt only to have it yanked from his hands.

"I wish I could stay too, I feel like I'm fucking and running and that's not cool." Stiles says as he helps Derek into his t-shirt.

Derek pulls on his boots and leaves them unlaced again. He watches Stiles grab up his phone after he's dressed and they walk downstairs silently. Stiles packs up his containers and stands on the porch looking out at the night.

Standing beside him Derek feels his heart begin to break a little. Stiles wasn't a virgin anymore. He'd be on his way soon enough and Derek would be left to pick up what pieces of his heart he still had left. Then he feels warm fingers grasp and twine in between his.

"My eyebrow, I want you to pierce my eyebrow, this one." Stiles says as he turns his head and raises a single brow.

Derek nods. "When?" He asks simply.

"Whenever you can, I want to see you again too you know, I mean not just to fuck." Derek breathes out slowly. Carefully. Tells himself he shouldn't get his hopes up.

"Why don't we grab a meal together?" He asks simply.

"Sounds good, tomorrow night?" Stiles takes a step down and Derek follows him as he thinks.

"I've got a late client, won't be finished till around seven-thirty, that's not too late?" He asks as he follows Stiles down the steps.

"Nope that's fine, I can get all my homework and studying for finals done before. Meet you at your shop?" He asks and Derek nods.

"Are we a secret Stiles? From your friends and dad I mean?" Derek needs to know where he stands.

"No." Stiles scoffs. "Why the fuck would you think that? Am I?" He questions abruptly.

Derek shakes his head. "No, not at all. I don't know how your dad's going to take it though." He answers.

"He already knows I've had a huge crush on you for like the past year dude. He teased me about it after you all left today, he's fine. And Peter's going to keep him distracted in bed, not that I want to think of him having sex with anyone, never mind your uncle."

They get to the jeep and Stiles opens the driver's door and places the insulated bag on the passenger seat. Then he steps back and into Derek's arms like it was the most natural thing in the world as he lifts his face for a kiss Derek is more than happy to give.

He holds Stiles to him, winds his arms around his shoulders and then slides them up into his messy hair. "You smell like sex." He mutters as he pulls back and inhales. "Like me, I like it." Then he's kissing Stiles again as if his life depends on it.

Somewhere in the back of his brain he realises Stiles is kissing him exactly the same way. And a tiny kernel of hope takes root in his heart. Hope that maybe, just maybe for once he might be worthy enough to be able to keep something precious for himself and himself alone.

Eventually he pulls back though not before feeling Stiles hardening again between them. "Go, let your brain sleep, have a good day in school, I'll see you tomorrow night." He takes one last kiss off Stiles and steps back, the cold of the night immediately seeps into his bones.

Stiles looks down, frowns. "Never got your nipples done?" He questions as he eyes Derek's now hard ones as they poke through his long-sleeved t-shirt. "And you never answered me about liking pain." He frowns and Derek smiles, glad they're finishing on a light note.

"They are done and no I didn't and yes I do, to a degree but that's not why I got all those piercings done." He steps back, behind the jeeps driver's side door. Stiles groans.

"Oh man, they're pierced? How come you're not wearing anything?"

"Because they'd be dangerous around power tools." Stiles gets in the jeep and bangs his forehead on the steering wheel.

"I'm going to go home and jerk off to that vision. You," He points out the window at Derek, "Will send me pics to jerk off to when you're at home tonight, that's an order." And with that he starts the engine and puts the jeep in gear and continues along the circular driveway Derek had had put down when reconstruction had begun on the house.

Shaking his head Derek waits until he can't see tail lights anymore and then heads back inside. Upstairs he shakes out the blankets and folds them. Then he stashes the lube Stiles had left in the bathroom with the few toiletries he kept there.

Downstairs he packs up his own cooler and switches off the lanterns and heads out himself. He feels his phone vibrate but ignores it until he's back at the apartment. Unpacking the cooler he throws the water bottles and beer bottle in recycling.

He looks in the fridge for some leftovers and grabs the sandwich with his name on a post it stuck to it. He's on his last bite, eating just standing over the kitchen sink and drinking a glass of milk when Peter comes in yawning.

"Morning." He says after a glance at the clock.

"Morning." Derek answers. He rinses his plate and glass and puts them on the draining board. Turning he leans back on the sink. "You like the Sheriff." He says nothing else, lets Peter answer him in his own time.

"The same way you like his son, yes." Derek shakes his head.

"No, at least not yet. I've known Stiles nearly a year, you just met the Sheriff. And what I feel for Stiles, it's not a light flirtatious thing, it's more. A lot more." He says no more, knows he doesn't need to. Peter will get it.

"Well," Peter pauses and swallows, shakes his head and then heads to the cabinet where he keeps the liquor. He takes down the Patron and gets two shot glasses. "It's about damn time." He says as he holds a glass out to Derek.

Derek takes it even as he feels his eyes fill. He looks at his uncle. Pale and scarred on the inside and the outside, but still his family. Irritatingly smart and smartass, but his family. Family who loved him and all his flaws of which there are legion, unconditionally.

"Thanks Uncle Peter." He says simply. He rarely called Peter Uncle, they were only ten years apart in age.

Peter's own eyes watered as he looked at Derek. "I'm glad you're finally letting that fucking bitch go, I swear to God if I could kill her again I would, painful and slow, I'd take her to the edge of death and then draw her back only to take her there again until she begged me to kill her. And I still wouldn't." His words are full of hatred and pain.

The same as Derek. Only without the guilt he'd carry until his dying day. The guilt for not having realised what she was, what she was doing to him and his family. Survivor's guilt.

They take their shots simultaneously and slam the glasses down. And then Peter with his own eyes shining as well draws Derek in for a strong hug. When he pulls away he frowns. "You smell like sex. Please tell me it was Stiles?" Derek snorts and nods. "Thank fuck, I don't want to lie to his father when I see him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Derek questions.

"Yes, I'm taking him breakfast, he's pulling a double shift." Derek nods. And thinks of Stiles home alone.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep." He heads in to his bedroom and closes the door. The apartment was expensive and worth the money for them all to get their own bathroom, Cora needed one being a girl and Peter needed one with a good bath for his skin and so he could take time in it with the treatment he would have to give it for the rest of his life.

And him? He just needed to be able to use the bathroom when he wanted to. Stepping into his bathroom Derek closed that door too. His phone vibrated again and he took it out of his pocket, emptied his wallet onto the bathroom counter as well. Taking off his boots he started the shower and opened his text messages from Stiles.

'_I'm waiting, not jerking off till you send me a pic.'_ Derek rolled his eyes and then shuddered in arousal at the second text message. It contained a picture. A picture of Stiles' hand wrapped around his cock with his foreskin back, exposing the head. It had pre-come dripping from it. And it came with the words _'I'm begging you dude.' _

Shaking his head Derek sends back _'Greedy, I'm about to take a shower.'_ He waits though, knows Stiles will send something back quickly. Sure enough. _'You are killing me man. You're naked? Please, send me something…' _Derek shakes his head again and against his better judgement he picks up his phone.

Flicking through for the camera he switches the lens and jerks it away as his face presents in its frowning glory. Then he gets a better idea. Steam is filling the room now so he switches from camera to video and props the phone so it's trained on the steamy shower.

Then he finishes undressing, presses start and steps inside. He showers slowly, making sure he washes himself thoroughly. He pays particular attention to his backside and groin, makes sure he's in a good position as he begins to fuck himself on his fingers.

With his other hand fisting his cock Derek turns slightly sideways and jerks himself off as he fucks his own fingers. It's dirty and filthy and hot as fuck to think he's filming this for Stiles. When he comes he comes with a moan barely able to keep his feet. Making sure the shower is clean he switches it off and steps out, then he switches off the video.

Playing it back he ignores the beeps and buzzes from Stiles. Fuck, it was hot and he was thankful his face couldn't be seen, though his tattoo was so he guess it didn't really matter. He e-mailed it to Stiles and then after his phone showed it as sent, he texted back. _'Check your e-mail.'_

Drying off and dressing Derek took his phone in and went to bed. He plugged it in to charge and lay there in the dark. He is drifting off to sleep when his phone rings a little later.

"That was fucking hot, I am keeping that forever. How the fuck do you expect me to sleep after sending me that?" Stiles questions him in one breathless rush of words.

Derek finds himself laughing. "You asked for something, it was what I was in the mood to give. Though I have put my nipple rings back in now." Derek answers as he begins to play with one of them absently. He grins as Stiles swears at him.

"I cannot wait to fuck you." He says finally.

"Me neither, I've been waiting for your cock for nearly a year, thought I'd have to wait longer." Derek answers without thinking. He's brought back to the present by silence on the line and curses as he realises what he's said. But Stiles surprises him again.

"Why do you always say stuff like that when I can't do anything about it?" He asks in an irritated tone. "I've been crushing on you since Cora introduced us. Every time I visit your place I make an excuse to use the bathroom and I use yours so I can smell your shit and rub your towels over my body so I smell like you. Once I even jerked off in your bathroom thinking of you. Whatever you think Derek, you're not alone in this, I have feeling for you too." Stiles finally finishes speaking and just breathes down the line.

"Stiles." Derek says. He has no other words for what Stiles just admitted.

"Repeat after me Derek, _Stiles I have feelings for you too_." Stiles waited for him to speak.

"Stiles, I have feelings for you too." Derek parrots obediently with a smile in his voice.

"Good to know Derek, good to know. So when are the Stilinski's coming over for Sunday lunch like you mentioned?" Stiles asks in an obvious change of subject.

Grinning Derek wishes he could see Stiles' face with what he's about to impart. "I'll tell Peter to ask your dad this Sunday when they have breakfast together this morning." He laughs as Stiles sputters into the phone.

"You are such a fucker." He says even as he begins to laugh. "And yeah, this Sunday would be great, but I'm still expecting dinner tomorrow night. Then maybe you can come over Wednesday night for dinner, I've got practice on Tuesday. I'll cook on Wednesday."

Derek agrees. "Sounds good, I'll see you at the shop tomorrow night, we can talk then."

"Cool, before I go, where do you stand on PDA's? Because I plan on kissing you hello and goodbye and touching you lots in between." Stiles asks quickly.

'Uh, I've never. No one has ever. I don't know?" Derek answers with a question feeling like a complete idiot.

"Okay, I get that. Well we'll take it one PDA at a time yeah?" Stiles says quietly. He got it, Derek could tell.

"Sounds good. Night." Derek waits for Stiles answering good night before he ends the call.

Putting it back on the bed he smiles as he drifts to sleep. He was looking forward to dinner tomorrow night.


	3. Forever And Everything Ch 3

Derek has about fifteen more minutes of shading to do on his client when Stiles comes into the shop. He stops and stares at Derek working on the man's shoulder-blade.

"Hey." He says as he looks at Derek. Derek stops the gun and rolls his own shoulder.

"Hey, go on back. Last door on the right." Stiles nods but he stops as he passes Derek and drops a kiss on his cheek. Derek remembers him saying he wanted to kiss him hello and goodbye.

"Cute." His client mentions.

Derek shakes his head as he switches on the gun again. "Yeah." He says as he remembers the livid bruises on Stiles' neck poking out from the collar of his open flannel shirt.

_Mine_, he thinks as he finishes off the shading on the eagle he was tattooing. When he's finished he gives the client the usual spiel but not overly detailed, it was not this man's first tattoo. Then when he's been paid he closes up the shop and cleans up, sets his workstation up for the next day and heads back. Stiles is looking through tattoo books, fingers tracing designs.

He looks up as Derek stands in the doorway. "You design, I didn't realise. And you draw, I mean duh, but you draw." He places emphasis on the last word as he points at some sketches Peter had framed and hung.

Nodding Derek stepped forward. "I do. Now where's my proper hello kiss?" He watches as pleasure blooms across Stiles' face at his question. Then he stands and steps forward even as Derek does.

"Right here dude." He says as he slides his hands around Derek's shoulders as Derek hooks his around Stiles' waist and pulls him up and sits his ass on the table. Then he steps between Stiles' legs and lets Stiles kiss him stupid.

When he pulls back his eyes are heavy-lidded. "That okay?" Derek nods.

"Allow me to return the favour." Derek says. But before Stiles can lean back he kneels, his hands opening Stiles' jeans.

"Oh fuck, you're…oh fuck you are." Stiles rests back on the table, supporting himself on his palms as Derek sinks down on his cock. He runs his tongue under the foreskin, laps at the pre-come beading from Stiles' cock and then uses his hand to push it back so he can focus on the head of Stiles' cock.

He looks up to see Stiles staring down at him, eyes dilated and his face flushed. "Take your shirts off, want to see my marks." Derek says to him and Stiles sits up and yanks his t-shirt off taking his flannel shirt with it.

Derek moans as he sees his hickey's dotted everywhere over Stiles' torso. He pushes a thumb on one of the last ones he'd given, over Stiles' pelvis, down low, where he wanted to tattoo him. And then he sinks down on Stiles cock and sucks him until he comes with a moaning shout. His arms give out and he sprawls on the table, jeans and briefs around his ankles, legs spread as far as they can go.

"Fuck, well that was like the best hello kiss ever." He says in breathless sounding voice.

Grinning Derek stood up and leaned over Stiles. He hovered there for a few seconds before he sank down and kissed Stiles. When Stiles' mouth opened he passed his last mouthful of Stiles' come to him, sliding it over Stiles' tongue softly.

Stiles moaned as he accepted it and swallowed. "How to you make what should be dirty fucking shit so fucking sexy?" He questioned breathlessly as he sat up and looked around for his shirts.

"Sex to me isn't dirty, there isn't anything about it that's dirty. Smelly, uncomfortable, occasionally bad and painful, but not dirty." Derek says as he stands back and watches Stiles put his shirts back on. Then he stands and pulls up his briefs and jeans.

Standing he pulls and tugs his clothes until he's settled again and then sits back on the table looking at Derek. "I buy that and I like that you think that way, because I spent most of last night thinking of what I want to do to you and its nasty stuff." Stiles smiles as he says this and Derek shakes his head, leans down for a quick kiss and steps back.

"Dinner, you can tell me while I make sure you stuff your face." Stiles pouts again and Derek shakes his head, "That might work on a lot of people, it won't work on me." He says firmly as he crosses his fingers behind his back. He is so done for over this guy. Lock him up and throw away the key.

With a lightening grin Stiles' eyes roved over Derek's frame making him swallow as Stiles licked his lips. "Probably shouldn't have admitted that Der, now I'm going to enjoy finding ways that will allow me to get my way." He licks his lips and steps forward palming Derek's cock.

Ignoring him, Derek shakes his head, "Der?" He questions.

"Yeah, I like it, don't care if you don't." Stiles answers as he brushes past Derek on the way to the door. "Now let's go, you promised me food and I am starving." Derek follows Stiles out the door and locks the shop behind him.

"Thai place down the block okay? I made a reservation." Stiles nods and they walk there in comfortable silence. Then Derek jerks slightly as Stiles slips his hand around Derek's waist and into Derek's back pocket, palming his butt cheek as he does so.

But he doesn't make any other movement, no crass comment, just keeps his head down and walks along beside Derek. Derek sees in the passing light of a shop window that Stiles' ears are bright pink. Smiling to himself he raises his arm and drops it over Stiles' shoulders, moves it up to hook around his neck where he pulls firmly and then leans down a little to brush a kiss over the top of Stiles' still messy hair.

"Do you never comb this rat's nest?" He asks. "And did you not wash it today? It still smells like us." He sees Stiles' ears flush an even darker pink.

"Uh, I, no." He answers eventually. Derek pulls him to a stop.

"You haven't showered since last night?" He questions quietly.

Stiles shakes his head, still looking down. Derek tilts his chin back with a finger until Stiles has to look at him. "And I'm the dirty one?" He asks with a wicked grin watching Stiles flush in embarrassment.

"Shit…no?" Stiles answers him after a bit.

Derek shifts as they look at each other on the sidewalk in front of the Thai restaurant. "So, continuing on from where you think I like dirty shit, I should let you know that right here and now, I'm having a really hard time from throwing you over that table over there and eating you out."

With a grin he pulls Stiles inside as he moans and tries to pull Derek back. "My dad's not home, let's get it to go." Derek shakes his head and tells the hostess they have a reservation.

When they're seated in a booth he immediately pushes a booted foot up close and personal between Stiles' legs and watches that sexy flush come back.

They order their food and Derek just leaves his foot there, not pressing, not moving, just letting Stiles know he's there, he's aware of him in a sexual way. He grins and spreads his own legs after a while when one of Stiles' runners sneaks up his leg to do the same.

"So did your dad say yes to Sunday?" Derek questions as they lean back for their entrees to be served.

"Yeah, he did, same time as you guys came over." Derek nods.

"Cora will be going out after, got some date or other." He says as he picks up his chicken basket and dips it in the sauce before popping it in his mouth. He watches Stiles eat his spring roll and they fall into small talk.

Easily. Surprisingly so. School, Stiles' dad, Peter and Cora. How Derek got into tattooing. Derek listens when Stiles talks about the spring formal, "Who are you going with?" He questions quietly, assuming Stiles will be going with someone from school.

"Duh, if we're not hiding then you. Unless you think it'd be too much?" He asks, going pale suddenly.

Derek thinks about it, he has to ignore Stiles' hurt look for the moment. "It's not that, I've never been to a high school dance to be honest. But, Hale's don't have a good reputation, we're changing it, but slowly you know? What kind of flack are you going to cop if I go with you?" He asks as he sits back and drops a hand down to Stiles' foot where it's resting between his legs. "Answer me honestly Stiles."

Stiles sits back as their main meals are delivered. He doesn't touch his as he looks away and out the front window of the restaurant. Then he looks back at Derek and levels him with a gaze so full of maturity Derek nearly keels over.

"Honest answer Derek Hale is that I don't fucking care. I'll cop whatever flack I have to, it's not like I haven't copped it my entire life anyway, not like I won't cop it again in the locker room when I go back after spring break and they see I'm circumcised." Stiles draws breath and takes a sip of his coke. Then he sits back and shrugs his shoulders as he looks at Derek again. "I have a feeling, a good one, that you're worth every single piece of shit I get doled out to me for fucking a Hale." He finishes and leans forward to his meal.

Derek doesn't answer. He can't, his throat is closed with emotion so strong he feels tears welling up. Blinking rapidly he clears his throat and takes a sip of his coke. "Cora, she's used to it, I'm used to it, Peter's more than used to it, gets a double dose what with being an ex-con and a Hale. But when the three of us sat down to figure out where we wanted to put down roots, here kept coming up despite all that." Derek paused to begin eating his own meal.

Stiles kept eating slowly and watching him, waiting for him to continue, knowing he wasn't finished. "We like the country around here, the town itself. It's close to a metropolis – no jokes – and we like the climate. We already owned the land outright, have insurance money and then some for rebuilding and stuff. And when we drove up after Peter was released we realised that there was a market for me, my work as well. So far we've anticipated everything that has been thrown at us."

Derek paused to take a sip of beer again. "Except this two person family, a father and son with this fucked up surname." He finishes with a raised eyebrow and another sip of beer. "But, if they can deal with us, despite any shit that our local town throws at us, well…" Derek shrugs and leans back, looking at Stiles. "Then the least we can do, the least I can do is show up to a fucking high school dance when you need me to."

Staring silently as he eats Stiles cleans his plate. He shakes his head to dessert as does Derek. They both order another drink though.

"You seriously think I'm going to catch some shit, which my dad will too?" He asks curiously.

Nodding Derek finishes his coke. "I do, your dad would be aware of it already, I can tell by the way he talks to me when we run into each other that he's making a concerted effort to speak to me in public. Almost like he's trying to will other people to treat me the same way he does."

"People fucking suck, fucking suck big time." Stiles suddenly curses viciously.

Grinning Derek sat back again. "Thank you." Stiles shakes his head.

"I want you to go to the spring dance with me. If people can't hack it, fuck 'em. And yes Derek I mean it. If we get thrown out, then we get thrown out. They can't throw me out of school for dating you, even if they can throw you off the premises. Though Cora being a student there will make it hard, they might still try. But, I'm eighteen already, technically I can bring whoever the hell I want age-wise as my date. I already checked if there was some weird archaic law. And that you're a dude, that's okay too."

Shaking his head Derek takes up his second beer. "I don't know why I'm surprised that you thought to check the school code of conduct. I am and I'm also impressed that you thought to check it." He grasps Stiles ankle and squeezes it affectionately.

"You're worth it I think Der, really worth it." Stiles clams up and flushes and Derek's heart turns over again.

"Ditto." He answers before his throat closes up and he can't speak.

"A fucking Ghost reference, you are a closet romantic, I just fucking knew it." Stiles says as he leans back theatrically throwing his hands up in the air.

"Nah, that's Peter." Derek says without thought and winces when Stiles laughs even more. "He'll kill me if you mention that." Stiles mimes zipping his lips and throwing away the key. "Ready to go?" Derek questions and Stiles nods.

They're walking back to Derek's shop again where they've both parked, Stiles had again shoved his hand into Derek's back pocket and Derek had looped his arm around Stiles shoulder.

When they're back Derek jingles his keys. "You want your brow done tonight?" Stiles purses his lips.

"Yeah, I don't have another track meet until next week and then again on the weekend too so that sounds good." Derek opens the back of the shop and locks the door after Stiles steps in behind him.

Switching on the light in the piercing room Derek gestures for Stiles to sit in the chair and goes to the draw to get out the jewellery he wants to use. "I pierce with stainless steel, don't like to use a precious metal unless someone already has another piercing. That way if you take it out after a few weeks, you're not out any serious dough." He comes back to the stool and sits down beside Stiles.

"How adventurous are you feeling?" He asks as he holds the jewellery.

"Why? What do you have in mind?" Stiles asks as he looks down. Derek has his fingers closed over the jewellery however.

"Well, two bars actually, you've got the brow to carry them both off." He takes up a marking pen and after moving so he's facing Stiles straight on, he marks four dots where he'd pierce Stiles brow and where the balls would be resting. Then he holds up a hand mirror.

"Wow. Seriously? That would be wicked." Stiles tilts his head as he looks at the dots, raises his brow to see how and where they sit when he does, then lowers it and frowns, wiggles them experimentally as well. Then he nods. "Do it.'

Derek preps his skin and then re-marks the brow. Then he opens the jewellery but doesn't touch it. Re-gloving he looks at Stiles. "Ready? I'll be quick, so just stay still for me and you'll be fine." Stiles nods again.

Sliding the needle through Stiles' skin Derek follows with the first bar but doesn't screw it. Quickly he pierces the second one and slides the bar through. Then he screws them both, one after the other. Dabbing with a sterile cloth he soaks up the two thin lines of blood and sprays the area. "Done, how are you doing?"

A moan is his only answer. Looking down he sees Stiles' pupils blown wide in arousal and his cock pushing against his jeans. Derek shakes his head with a grin as he palms it. "You need something baby?" Stiles just nods. "Yeah?" Another nod. "What do you need then, tell me." He rubs lightly over Stiles' cock, not responding to the needy push of his hips.

"Hmm, you like that?" Derek questions him softly as he hovers over Stiles, lips teasingly brushing Stiles' but not quite kissing him. "Oh you do, I can tell. C'mon then." Derek pulls back and grabs Stiles' hands and literally pulls him up as he squats and then lifts him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

Chuckling at Stiles squawk he slaps his butt. "Easy there, here we go." He deposits Stiles on the table in the small kitchen where he'd gone down on him earlier in the evening. Then Derek unbuttons and unzips Stiles' jeans, pulls them down along with his briefs and slips his runners off along with his socks and Stiles is naked from the waist down. Stepping between his legs, Derek pulls Stiles' t-shirt up and over his head, taking his flannel shirt with it again.

Stepping back he looks at Stiles sitting there. Legs spread, cock hard enough that his leaking head is outside his foreskin already and that sexy flushing skin turning a beautiful rosy hue. "So, you truly haven't showered since I saw you last night?"

Shaking his head Stiles leans back on his hands again, spreads his legs as far as he can. A small drop of blood is trickling down from his eyebrow reminding Derek he needs to take care of it properly before he lets Stiles leave tonight.

"Well then, present your ass to me now and be quick about it." He says huskily. Stiles' eyes roll as he scoots back on the table and then rolls over and draws his legs up under him. Presenting his ass to Derek he rests his shoulders on the table's surface and grabs the side of it with his hands. Then he spreads his knees slowly.

Moaning, Derek steps forward. His own cock a hard rod in his jeans that he's not going to touch. As he steps up in touching distance he slides a finger up the back of Stiles thigh and then across the crease where Stiles' thigh meets his butt cheek. And then he slides it to the inside of Stiles' thigh and ghosts it up until he's gently palming Stiles' balls. They're surprisingly full.

"How long since you've come?" Derek asks as he palms the testicles and tugs on them gently.

Stiles moans and breathes deeply. "Uh, last night, I didn't this morning or after school, waited for you." Derek grins. Stiles had waited from last night until he'd seen him earlier tonight.

"I love that answer, for that I'm going to eat you until you come without a single touch on your cock, got it?" Stiles doesn't answer beyond a moan.

"Do you understand me Stiles?" Derek asks again as he tugs a little harder on Stiles' balls. They draw up tightly and Derek seizes them and yanks. But it has the opposite effect.

Stiles comes. Loudly. Derek just watches in awe as he twitches and moans and writhes on the table shamelessly. He will never look at it in the same way again.

Without a single touch on his cock and just a miniscule one on his testicles. Stiles was so primed and ready for him he shot almost without warning. And Derek cannot wait any longer

He leans in, his hands spreading over Stiles' buttocks and pulling them apart. He moans himself as Stiles' smell wafts to him. Their smell really, because he'd come inside Stiles last night as well. So it was their smell he was breathing in.

Strong now, and musky and bitter and salty. Derek lapped at Stiles ass like he was licking an ice-cream, long, slow and lazy glides of his tongue over Stiles' hole and down to his perineum. Over and over. He's building Stiles again, not concerned for his own orgasm, just Stiles'.

After a time he can feel Stiles squirming under his hands and tongue, pushing back, wanting more. Pulling back a little Derek ignores Stiles' moan of protest. Opening his mouth he lays a moist sucking kiss on one ass cheek, then the other.

Stiles is continuing to moan and jerk for more underneath him, but he keeps his hands wrapped around the table. Looking between his legs, Derek sees pre-come has pooled on the table, mixing with Stiles' semen from his orgasm. He swipes his fingers through it and gathers it up.

Then he pushes it at Stiles hole, prodding it slowly and steadily. He pushes it inside Stiles. And he keeps his fingers in there, feeling the warmth of Stiles as he tries to just suck Derek's fingers inside him. He hooks his finger until he prods Stiles' prostate and then he sits back and just plays with it, brushes it, pushes it, taps it and generally makes Stiles insane with arousal.

Finally when Stiles is sobbing for relief Derek bends his head back to his hole and replaces his fingers with his tongue. Now fucking it in and out of Stiles, wiggling it around, sliding it against his entrance and the external sphincter muscle, licking him. He spits on Stiles hole and pushes it in and draws it out flavoured by Stiles.

And that act makes Stiles come again. Explosively. He lets go, his knees giving out so Derek has to hold him up and steady him as he continues to suck and tongue him through his orgasm. Only when he stops shuddering does Derek stop as well.

Resting a head on Stiles' ass he breathes deeply, allowing his own arousal to settle as Stiles settles after his orgasm. He'd very nearly come himself. Next time he did this to Stiles he wanted him in a bed so he could come himself.

"Me too, because dude I plant to reciprocate, sooner rather than later." Stiles husky whispered words make Derek realise he'd spoken his own thoughts out loud. He smiles but doesn't answer. "You're smiling, I can feel you smiling on my ass. And fuck, you gave me hickey's there too didn't you? Fuck, I've got gym tomorrow!" Stiles exclaims and Derek gives in and laughs this time even as Stiles jostles and tries to move on the table.

Finally sitting up Derek pulls Stiles back with him until he's sprawled in the kitchen chair and Stiles is sprawled with him, his back resting on Derek's chest, his legs straddling Derek's obscenely as Derek deliberately spread his own legs wide. Glancing at the full length mirror Peter had tacked up out in the hallway for people to check out their work when it had been done he sees the two of them.

Tilting Stiles' head in the same direction he watches the pleasure that flashes across Stiles face as he sees them together. "I think my bedroom might need to have a full length mirror added somewhere." Derek finds himself muttering as he palms Stiles pec muscles before he begins to play with Stiles' nipples. "Going to have these pierced as well?" He questions quietly as he watches Stiles watch him.

Their eyes meet in the mirror. Stiles purses his lips. "Maybe. Oh, show me yours. He wiggles around and by drawing up his long legs he manages to straddle Derek's lap without actually getting up. His hands push at Derek's collared shirt, it slides off and Stiles' stops and stares at his t-shirt.

The bars are obvious, making him look like his nipples are erect. Looking up at him Stiles raises his newly pierced eyebrow before lowering it on a frown. Derek smacks his hand away. "No touching unless you've disinfected your hands for a bit." With a nod Stiles leans down and then opens his mouth over Derek's pierced nipple and he sucked strongly. His tongue laving the piercing through the t-shirt somehow heightens the sensation.

Derek's head fell back on a moan and he swore filthily when Stiles' teeth sank down and tugged on the piercing. Then his other hand was up, fingers manipulating the other piercing so both nipples were inundated with feeling. And then he switched, with the wetted material dragging across his nipple it added a sensation Derek had never felt before.

"Guess I know how women feel with a wet t-shirt competition." He mutters on a moan. Stiles laughs lightly before pulling back. Both hands replace his mouth, his nipples now worked on simultaneously. Then Stiles leans up and closes his lips around Derek's neck and sucks strongly.

"Fuck, you are going to make me come in my pants like a school kid." Derek says as his own hands slide over Stiles' sweat slick skin.

Cupping the back of his head he nevertheless holds Stiles to him, allowing him to reciprocate with a hickey. When Stiles pulls off, Derek slides his fingers into his messy hair and pulls his face to him, they breathe together, Stiles fingers still manipulating his nipples and piercings.

Then Derek pulls him closer and they kiss. Soft and unhurried, little nips and sucks of each other's lips before they sink into one another, their lips closing together as their tongues mesh and twine, first in Stiles mouth, then in Derek's mouth, they move back and forth as they get to know what they like with a kiss.

Suddenly the theme song for the eighties TV show Miami Vice blares out loudly. Stiles jumps and Derek jerks. "Let me guess, your dad?" He asks wryly.

"Yeah, and in my defence he actually chose that you know." Stiles reached back and down, trusting Derek to keep hold of him which he does. "Hey dad." He answers as he moves back into Derek's arms. He winds his other arm around Derek's neck and nuzzles in close to him.

It allows Derek to hear Sheriff Stilinski's voice clearly. _"Hey bud, you with Derek?"_

"Yeah, just back at his shop, I'll be home soon." Stiles answers as he pushes down on Derek's cock, Derek rolls his eyes and stays as still as he can. He's at a serious disadvantage now. If he moves or makes a noise the Sheriff will hear it.

And he's not a stupid man. Sliding his hands down to Stiles' hips Derek stills him, anchoring him so he's pressing tightly against his still hard cock.

"_Is he piercing your cock?"_ Derek grimaces. Stiles laughs.

"No dad, remember what the doctor said, I can't have a piercing for about six months after because of the healing." He snickers as he places a soft and silent kiss on the mark Derek now has blooming on his neck.

Looking at them in the mirror, Derek envisions the ink he wants to put on Stiles covering his back and arms and ass and feels his cock harden even further. No way he was leaving this chair until he'd come he realised. He was nearly in pain with need.

"_Yeah yeah, I know you though. What are you having done tonight then? Or are you being done? You better be playing safe."_ Stiles eyes roll so hard as Derek blanches that they nearly fall out of his head.

"Actually I got my eyebrow done. And yes I've been done and I'm about to do Derek if you must know and yes, we're playing safe. Do you have any more questions for me?" He asks brattily.

Derek hears the Sheriff snort. _"I did not need those pictures in my head, I have to look Derek in the eye on Sunday you know." _He sighs loudly and Derek muffles a snort of laughter.

"Then you shouldn't have asked." Stiles paused and looked at Derek for a few seconds. "You probably don't want to know that I'm right here being cuddled so close to Derek now that he can hear our whole conversation either."

Derek jerks and lets his head fall back. "Fuck me." He mutters even as the Sheriff swears at his errant son.

Stiles though, just laughs. "No, but I'm going to right now." And he disconnects the call with an evil cackling laugh as he lets it drop to the floor and attacks Derek's mouth.

"I cannot wait to fuck you, when can I? I need to be inside you." He attacks Derek's mouth again before he can answer.

"Uh," He says when he pulls away. "Sunday? After lunch? Can you come out to the house? Not straight away, but later like you did last time? That way I can get some work done, you can do whatever you need to do too."

"Okay, it's a date, another date I mean. You're still coming over Wednesday?" Stiles asks as he nestles into Derek's chest.

"Yeah, so far I don't have any evening appointments but that might change. I'll let you know." Derek hugs Stiles to him as they sit there silently together.

"How are you today? No pain?" Derek asks quietly after a time.

"No, you made me so ready I haven't had anything at all." Stiles answers as he pushes down on Derek's cock a little as he speaks. "I'd love it if you'd fuck me again, just for you to come."

Groaning Derek gives in. He opens his jeans and Stiles helps pull his cock out. "Lube." He says as he gestures but Stiles shakes his head.

"You have made me beyond ready Der, just fuck me already." He says as he rests his palms on the back of Derek's thighs behind him and lifts his hips.

Fitting his cock to Stiles' hole Derek pauses and looks at Stiles as he looks down at him. "One condition." He grabs Stiles hips, holds them up so he can't sink down on Derek's cock.

"Fuck, what?" Stiles snaps at him making Derek grin.

"You will shower tonight, I don't want you getting an infection so you have to reschedule your surgery." He forestalls Stiles' protest with his explanation.

Nodding Stiles, answers him. "I promise." Derek nods and positions his cock. Stiles slides down on him with a moan that Derek echoes this time.

"God, you are ready." He mutters as he feels himself enveloped in Stiles warmth again. "And we're not being safe like you promised your dad either. Fuck!" Derek exclaims.

Stiles calls his name firmly, surprising the hell out of him. "I'm clean, I was a virgin remember? And I know you're clean, you have to be with the work you do, the health department checks you too regularly for you not to be. They wouldn't let you practice otherwise. And I know you wouldn't have forgotten a condom if you thought otherwise about either of us as well. Okay?" Stiles lets go of Derek's thighs and cups his face, fingers gliding over his stubble.

Derek shakes his head in resignation as he gives in. "I can't say I don't love fucking you without one, I won't be fucking anyone else. But if you do I expect you to wear one." Derek says as he begins to thrust.

But Stiles stops him. "Why would you say that?"

Confused Derek looks at him. "Say what?" He frowns trying to remember what he'd said.

"That if I fuck someone else I should wear a condom. Why would I be fucking anyone else? Aren't we dating? I mean, I told Scott today you were my boyfriend for fucks sake!" Stiles pulls himself off Derek's cock and stands staring down at him. "Why do you assume I'm going to fuck around on you? That I won't be faithful? Because I don't roll that way Derek, if you think I do then we're fucking done." He makes a grab for his clothes as Derek tries to get his head around what had just happened.

Standing he pushes his suddenly flaccid cock away and does up his pants. He knows he should say something but doesn't have an answer for any of Stiles' questions. Because truthfully? He'd expected that Stiles would fuck around on him. He'd never had anyone else do otherwise.

From psycho bitch on, each time he'd started seeing someone they'd found someone else. But each time they'd screwed around, playing both ends, dating him and the other person until they inevitably chose the other person.

It wasn't exactly like he had a sterling personality after all. Mainly he was quiet to the point of rudeness, obtuse about humour and sarcastic in the extreme to others when he thought he was just telling the truth.

As such at the ripe old age of twenty-two Derek had sworn off relationships. Until at twenty-three he'd met Stiles. Stiles had given him hope, let him dream again. He was young though, not just in years either. And so now at twenty-four he was giving a relationship another go.

But still, he'd given Derek hope where he'd had nothing but bleakness before. Derek sinks back down into his chair and closes his eyes, putting his head in his hands as his elbows rest on his knees.

He waits for Stiles to leave but hears nothing beyond his pounding heart. Closing his eyes he wallows in his grief. An immense grief he'd never felt for any of the other's, the grief he felt over losing Stiles was more than his other failed attempts at relationships combined.

"Fuck." He mutters quietly to himself. With a sigh he opens his eyes and stares at the floor. Time passes before he realises that he's staring at Stiles' running shoes. He looks up to see Stiles sitting in a chair, straddling it with his arms resting across the back of it as he watches Derek silently.

"We need to talk, about what you said before." Stiles says quietly. Derek doesn't answer as he looks at Stiles.

"Why are you still here?" He asks quietly.

With a roll of his eyes Stiles answers him. "Because I have feelings for you dickwad." He says sarcastically. "I don't know about you but I don't walk away from people I have feelings for when they're idiots, especially if they've got good reason to be idiots."

Frowning Derek realises Stiles has just insulted him. But that was something he was used to as well. He realises he's expected to say something, but he honestly has no idea what. So he stays silent. Stiles sighs.

"We'll talk when you come to dinner Wednesday night yeah?"

"I'm still coming to dinner? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Derek asks as he looks up at Stiles again.

"I'm sure, we need to talk before we go any further, any further in any way." He clarifies. "Dad has an evening shift so he won't be home till after midnight, we'll have privacy and room to yell." He says with a faint flush.

"Is that a euphemism? I'm not good with those." Derek says.

Snorting Stiles answers him. "No, it's not a euphemism, I expect to yell at you long, hard and loud." He stands and puts the chair back. Derek frowns as he realises that Stiles had cleaned off the table, wiped down the floor as well.

"Uh, okay. I'll bring dessert?" He questions, unsure if Stiles is serious about dinner.

"That's fine." Stiles says as he pushes his hands into his pockets and pulls out his keys. "I'll see you Wednesday night, say seven unless you get a client?" Derek nods. "I'll see myself out." Stiles steps away. Derek can't watch him go.

Cleaning the piercing room before he leaves Derek grabs up Stiles' aftercare pack and drops it off at the station for the Sheriff to take home. He's thankful the Sheriff is on a call so he doesn't have to speak to him.


	4. Forever And Everything Ch 4

On Wednesday evening with Peter's haranguing words of '_don't fuck this up for yourself'_ still ringing in his ears, Derek picks up the bag he'd had thrust upon him.

Cora's words of '_you hurt Stiles Derek and you'll regret it'_ are echoing in his head.

Feeling well and truly put upon Derek bangs on the door instead of using the very obvious doorbell.

Hearing Stiles' "It's open," Come back from the kitchen he opens the door and steps inside, closing and locking it behind him.

"I hope that was open just for me and you usually keep it locked." He yells back before he realises he's treating Stiles' home like his own. "Shit." He mutters to himself.

"Yes Dad." Floats back to him sarcastically.

Walking down the hallway Derek grins. He can't help it. Even if he walks out of here tonight for the last time he'll still be grateful for the quick time he's had with Stiles.

"Have a Daddy kink do we boy?" He questions as he walks into the kitchen.

Stiles is stir frying something on the stove so he just snarls. "If I did you'd be way too fucking young."

"Easy now or I won't share Peter's dessert with you." He answers as he puts the bag down on the kitchen bench. Having said that though he opens the bag and takes out the containers, putting them in the fridge.

Then he steps over to where Stiles is stirring. "Need a hand with anything?"

"Uh, no. I've got everything prepped. Maybe just set the table in here?" Stiles questions without taking his attention from the stir fry.

Derek isn't offended, he knows from Peter's cooking that a stir fry can be surprisingly tricky to assemble and cook. Taking up the placemats on the bench he places them on the table, one at the head of the table, one directly to the right. Then he puts out the plates Stiles had already set out and the utensils.

"I've got chopsticks if you want." Stiles says.

"No, fork is fine." Derek answers, He pours Stiles a coke and a water for himself.

Then he sits at the table and waits for his meal. He doesn't know what to do with himself and doesn't want to crowd Stiles. A steaming serving bowl of rice is placed on the table followed by a serving bowl of the stir fry. Then Stiles sits at the head of the table and gestures for Derek to serve himself.

As he puts a small serve of rice on his plate he passes the bowl to Stiles so he can do the same. Then he picks up the stir fry. "Chicken?" He questions and Stiles nods. "Smells fantastic." Derek says.

They eat silently but not uncomfortably. And when they've finished they clear together and stack the dishwasher. Derek washes the serving bowls and Stiles dries them and puts them away. Then they sit back at the table.

"Okay, I've been thinking. We have something Derek would you agree?" Stiles jumps straight in.

"Yeah, yes I do." Derek answers.

"Then you need to work on letting me in. Up here." Stiles flicks a finger against Derek's forehead as he says this and Derek flinches.

"Sorry, I just. Well I've had a couple of bad experiences with relationships." Stiles interrupts him.

"Yeah I know, you swore off them at twenty-two after 'psycho bitch' whoever the hell she is and then two or three assholes after. I don't blame you by the way. None of them had the right to fuck around on you, no matter what they thought of you."

Blanching Derek stands. "You, how the fuck do you know this? Did Peter talk to you, I'll fucking kill him!" He is off on his way outside, his face burning in mortification. At the door he stops as Stiles yells down the hall.

"You told me last night you fucking idiot." Derek froze. He remembered the vitriol he'd spewed last night after Stiles had withdrawn from him to the point Derek thought he'd left.

"I was talking to myself, in my head." He mutters. Walking down the hall Stiles answers him.

"You may have talked to yourself dude, but you were doing it out loud." He flops on the lounge and lies down throwing an arm across his face. "Hit the overhead would you?" He asks as he settles himself down.

Derek hits the overhead light leaving two lamps lit and then sits down on the floor, his shoulder pressing against the arm Stiles is dangling on the floor. He stretches out his legs with a sigh.

"Okay, I have issues, fucking stupid issues that are probably not going to go away anytime soon." He gives in and admits.

"Yeah, me too. No mouth filter." Stiles answers him. His dangling hand rises and rests on Derek's shoulder. "What do you want from me Derek? Honestly?" He asks quietly.

"Everything, forever, rings, pets, maybe even kids." Derek tells him the truth. "From the moment I saw you, it was like this fist just closed over my heart and beat your name on it like a drum or something." He finishes feeling both vulnerable and corny.

Stiles' hand tenses on his shoulder and then releases as Stiles sighs. "As much as the idea of 'forever' scares the shit out of me, 'everything' sounds awesome. Because I want everything from you too Derek. But I can't say I'm looking that far into the future." Stiles breathes as he lifts his arm off his face and looks at Derek. "I've never been anyone's 'everything' before. I want that so much. But you…it's like you don't even think you're worth it or something. When you totally are. You're warm and funny and loving and family oriented."

Stiles opens his mouth to continue but Derek shakes his head. "No, I lost my family because I was fucking around with a psycho bitch who was using me to get close to them so she could destroy all of us."

And for the first time he's told someone about his first relationship attempt. Why he is the way he is. "I'm worthless at relationships Stiles, I am. I'm self-absorbed, selfish, careless and lazy."

"Shut the fuck up!" Stiles is up off the lounge and shoves at him as he looms over Derek now. "You're none of those things. None of them Derek, whoever told you you were was a lying twat. You think I don't see how you are with Cora, Peter? The way you look out for Peter, the way you allow him to be himself? Do you even see the way he looks at you?"

Shaking his head Stiles sinks down on the floor, straddling Derek's legs. "You are the most loving person I know except maybe for my dad. You care Derek, not obviously but you do. Like no one else I've ever met. That you care for me?" Stiles' hands clasp Derek's neck and pull him forward. "Is the most amazing thing I've ever felt. The way you cherish me? You break my heart." Stiles says as he leans in and kisses Derek. Wholeheartedly.

His lips cruise over Derek's softly, whispering things all the while. Things like how sweet Derek is, how beautiful, how caring, how lovely, how wonderful. And then he pulls back a little and they breathe each other's air for a timeless instant before Stiles sinks back down again, his lips taking over, kissing Derek softly, teasing his lips apart with his own before his tongue glides over them.

Allowing himself to be kissed, Derek lets Stiles control it. He pulls him closer and hugs him tightly. When Stiles pulls back some time later his lips are red and swollen and Derek licks his own, feeling they are too. He slides his fingers up and through Stiles' hair.

"You're not dumping me then?" He asks softly.

With a grin Stiles shakes his head. "No, but we need ground rules, punishments for when you stop believing in yourself and how awesome a boyfriend you truly are. Or how awesome a one you're going to be I mean."

Stiles stands and palms his cock before stepping back. He puts out a hand and pulls Derek to his feet. "How about your uncle's dessert? What is it by the way?" He asks as he walks back toward the kitchen.

Derek's mind is swimming. He'd come to dinner tonight thinking he was going to be dumped, found out he'd blathered a whole bunch of emotional shit he'd never admitted out loud to anyone before, not even Peter and then argued and made up with Stiles.

He had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who wanted 'everything' in return from him as well. Derek had no problem with that.

"Butterscotch pancake batter and his home-made cream." Derek answers as Stiles looks back with a frown at his silence. "Oh and some caramelised bananas we just need to reheat."

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Stiles is off. His groan of excitement flows out into the hall and Derek follows him into the kitchen to see him licking his finger clean of batter.

"Pan?" He asks as he grins at Stiles look of pleasure.

Pointing Stiles sticks his finger in the batter again and licks it clean. Derek puts the pan on the stove and begins to heat it, he grabs a saucepan for the banana's and puts it on low to heat. Opening that container he slides them in to heat slowly while he cooks pancakes. He grabs the batter from Stiles who tries to keep hold of it.

"No, mine." He backs away, cradling it to him.

Derek shakes his head. "They taste better cooked you know. I know this from experience." Stiles hesitates for a few seconds before he reluctantly gives the batter over. He sits at the bench eagerly after getting a couple of plates and watches Derek cook.

"You are fucking sexy when you're in the kitchen Der, do you cook yourself?" He asks as he runs a finger over Derek's ass as he passes Stiles on the way to the fridge for the cream.

"I do, though not anywhere near as well as Peter. He just," Derek tosses his hands around mimicking throwing ingredients together. "Creates things out of this and that like a magician and usually it tastes amazing. Cookbooks are useless for him, he doesn't need anything like that at all, it's all in his head. Has to be, our library got destroyed in the fire, all of our family recipes and shit, up in flames. Our bible, it was hundreds of years old. I was in it."

Derek stops for a second, mortified he'd just blurted all that out. Then as Stiles winds his arms around his waist from behind, he realises it's okay, because it's Stiles. His everything.

"So he's had failures then?" Stiles asks curiously, like Derek just hasn't vomited a bunch of family shit he's never told another living soul.

"Fuck yes." Derek snorts. "Spectacular ones. We both have, we like to mess around in the kitchen." He laughs as Stiles laughs and admits the same thing.

"But not Cora?" Stiles questions again and Derek agrees.

"No, not Cora, she really does burn water. And Peter's right about the eggs, she has this thing about trying to boil eggs, like if she can do that she can cook something else, but so far she has not succeeded in doing that even. Like you can't even ask her to drain pasta or something, she will find a way to fuck it up."

Derek flips the two pancakes onto a plate and pushes them to Stiles as he starts his own. He stirs the banana's a couple of times and switches them off and spoons some on Stiles' pancakes and then drops a dollop of cream on there too. Then he returns to the stove and flips his own pancakes.

"Eat up." He says to Stiles.

"I'm good, I can wait till you're ready to eat." Though he does run his finger through the cream and release a moan of pleasure. Derek glances at him after he flips his own pancakes.

Biting his lip he looks at Stiles. "Where do you stand with food play?" He asks quietly.

"Food play?" Stiles stares at him, his finger halfway to his mouth again, the cream on it looking like come in the low light of the kitchen. They're cooking without the overhead light on.

"Yeah, food play." Derek doesn't explain, Stiles will get it he knows. He hears the gears of his brain turning as he plates his own pancakes and drizzles the caramelised banana's over them and scoops some cream as well. Then he puts the cream and batter back in the fridge and they move to the table.

This time Derek sits at the head as Stiles takes the side setting.

"Food play, like sex?" Stiles finally asks Derek as they're halfway through their dessert.

"Yeah." Derek answers.

"What do you have in that kinky mind of yours?" Stiles asks him as he swipes his finger though the remaining syrup and cream on his plate and licks it off.

"Maybe nothing, maybe something, if you're up for it, we can maybe play on Sunday." Derek says to Stiles knowing full well he's going to go crazy in the meantime asking him about it. He grins at the thought.

"Sunday?" Stiles asks slowly as he sits up in his chair and looks at Derek.

"If you're still coming out in the evening? I figured I'd grab something for dinner and I could work until you came out, that should give you time for homework and study and stuff."

Nodding Stiles stands and takes their plates to the dishwasher and stacks them along with their utensils. Then he puts in the pans as well. "Sounds good, is Peter okay if we keep these containers and return them Sunday?" He gestures at the fridge.

"He said that was fine." Derek stands and stretches. He flashes a grin at the moan Stiles sends his way.

"You should totally be illegal." Stiles says mutinously making him laugh.

"Yeah, you too, all that long lean pale skin, warning light eyes and girly lips." He teases stepping out of the way as Stiles makes a grab for him.

"I do not have girly lips you asshole!" He exclaims. "See if you're getting any tonight now." Derek laughs and still backs away, he can tell by the light in Stiles' eyes he's not anywhere near finished.

"Oh, like that bothers me. You're the one who has to come all the time, I'm old enough to have learned that the anticipation is as good as the orgasm itself if it's done right." He wiggles his eyebrows again and steps back as Stiles stalks him.

He shakes his head when Derek goes for the living room. "Wrong place, bedroom is upstairs Hale." Derek raises his eyebrows and pauses.

"Are you sure? I, we don't have to do anything. I mean, we had a, uh, kind of emotional night." He lets Stiles in close, waiting for him to agree. "I should probably go, let you do your study and stuff."

"I'm good, got it done before you came over." Stiles answers him as he stalks closer. He jerks his head down the hall. "My bedroom, now." Derek feels his balls draw up at the firm tone of Stiles' voice.

But he rises to the challenge, as Stiles meant him to, he thinks from the glint in his eyes. Raising a single brow Derek steps back up the hallway. Pursing his lips he tilts his head to the side as he eyes Stiles up and down, just like he'd eye a car he was looking to buy.

Then he gives a small shrug and his fingers grasp his t-shirt and pull it up slowly as he backs down the hall. When he's at the foot of the stairs Derek stops and crosses his arms, pulling the t-shirt up and over his head.

Smiling slightly at the small gasp Stiles' lets out as he sees Derek's pierced nipples for the first time. Tonight he's got rings in them instead of the bars he'd had on Monday night. Flicking one of them he lets his head fall back on a moan.

Then glancing behind himself he steps up, one slow step at a time with Stiles following. Tossing him his t-shirt Derek feels his cock jerk as Stiles catches it and raises it to his face, inhaling deeply even as he continues to watch Derek predatorily.

Pivoting on his feet, Derek glances over his shoulder to make sure Stiles is still watching him. Then he raises one foot and places it two steps up. Leaning down he pushes out his ass as he pulls up his jeans and then unlaces his boot, flexing he steps up onto that foot and when he's got both feet on the one step he raises it and pulls the boot off taking the sock with it.

Letting it drop where it falls he repeats the process with his other leg. Then he turns around again. Stiles was at the first boot, grabbing it and the sock up, stuffing it inside the boot. It brings home that Stiles lives with his dad, he can't let clothes lie around until he wants to pick them up or Derek picks them up on his way out the door.

"You sure you want to do this here?" He asks quietly as he watches Stiles scoop up his other boot and sock.

"I'm sure, Dad just said he wanted us done making noise before he got home is all and for us not to use all the hot water if we shower because he needs a shower tonight instead of in the morning." Stiles answers him quietly.

"You have a good father, a practical one. I hope I'm doing for Cora what he's doing for you."

With a smile Stiles nods. "Don't worry, you are. I may only be two years older, but I can tell you are. She loves you and she respects you." He says then he frowns. "Move Hale, stop deflecting me from getting you naked."

With a shake of his head Derek palms his cock and strokes his fingers over the fly of his jeans softly. "Gonna suck me off tonight baby?" He asks as his fingers move to his belt and he unbuckles it slowly. When it's undone though he just pushes his fingers into his jeans and hooks them there, deliberately letting his fingers frame his groin.

"Maybe, maybe not, but you're never gonna fucking know if you don't get naked Derek." Derek can tell he's pushing Stiles and his balls draw up making his cock throb in need as well.

"Oh I'll get naked baby, don't you worry. But I like the anticipation, don't you?" He questions as he begins to slowly pull his belt out from the loops on his jeans, letting it whisper across the denim encasing his hips, one loop at a time.

"No, when it comes to you, I want it all and I want it now. Fuck, now I'm quoting fucking song lyrics." Stiles is disgusted at himself, Derek can tell.

Smiling lightly he answers. "It's okay baby, I'm not laughing at you." He hooks the belt around his neck planning to leave it there until he sees the flare of Stiles' nostrils and the slight widening of his eyes. Narrowing his own eyes Derek looks at him.

Then he carefully pushes his belt through the buckle and draws it taut making sure the buckle is front and centre and the rest of the belt dangles down the centre of his chest, pointing at his still-covered cock.

"Fuck, Derek how do you even know?" Stiles draws in a deep breath and closes his eyes briefly. "Get naked Derek, now." He orders softly and Derek smiles again. His fingers move nimbly but still slow and steady over his jeans, unbuttoning them one button at a time.

"Button fly, you're trying to kill me aren't you?" Stiles asks breathily as he steps up, following Derek's backward trek up the stairs.

"No, where would be the sense in that?" Derek asks him as he unbuttons the last button. Stiles just flat-out moans this time.

"Commando, Derek you can't do that to me!" He exclaims as he stamps his foot like a petulant child.

Derek laughs this time. Then he pushes his jeans down until his cock is exposed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Stiles swears as he drops the clothes and leaps forward. He falls to his knees at Derek's feet and just opens his mouth on Derek's cock, sucking on him hard and fast.

Pulling back he looked up as his hands continue to stroke and fondle Derek's aroused skin. Then they're at his jeans, peeling them down his thighs and calves even as he swears at them for being so tight. Derek leans on the stair railing, raising one leg at time for Stiles to finish stripping him.

And then he just leans there to hold himself up as Stiles sucks him down again. His fingers are certain this time as he plays with the ladder on his testicles and then push back to finger his perineum and the rings in there too.

Then he pulls back. Stands up. "Don't move a fucking muscle." He says as he steps back. "Not a fucking muscle." He repeats as he gathers Derek's dropped clothes and then runs down the hall. He disappears into his room and then is running back.

Dropping down a couple of stairs he takes up where he left off, mouth enveloping Derek's cock and his fingers pushing over the rings in his perineum. Then Derek realises why Stiles had left. His fingers as they graze over his hole are slick with lube.

"Sneaky, that is such a turn on." He mutters as he risks his balance by letting go of the railing with one hand to drag it through Stiles hair. "You showered." He refuses to allow himself to be disappointed. It was for the best that Stiles showered anyway.

Stopping for a second, Stiles pulled off his cock His lips red and shiny with saliva. "I promised you I would." He says softly.

"That you did, thank you baby." Derek leans down and kisses Stiles softly even as he changes his balance, "Going to put your fingers in me?" He questions quietly as he pulls back.

Stiles breathes out a soft sigh. "That is the plan yeah." He looks up at Derek as he speaks.

"I like that idea." Derek says as he leans back, spreading his hands on the bannister and then pushing his hips toward Stiles he looks down and waits.

"Oh fuck, you're, fuck." Stiles mumbles as his fingers stutter at Derek's hole. He takes a deep breath and then begins to circle his index finger over Derek's entrance.

Letting his head fall back, Derek opens himself to Stiles, both literally and figuratively. Moaning he pushes himself out for Stiles as his index finger slides over his rosebud entrance.

"Oh fuck, Derek." Stiles says softly as he feels Derek open for him. He accepts the invitation and pushes his index finger in slowly. He leans in as he does so and takes Derek's cock in his mouth again making Derek moan.

"Yes Stiles, yes." Derek feels his nerve ending flare as Stiles presses gently inside him. Derek feels himself grasping for Stiles. Wanting, needing more. "More." He says as he grips the bannister so hard he thinks he's going to indent the damn wood.

Stiles leans in again, tongue flicking up and down his cock, then he slips his lips over the head of Derek's cock and sucks a little before pulling back and taking Derek's piercing in his teeth and tugging firmly. "Fuck!" Derek exclaims. His hips thrust forward, seeking the warmth of Stiles mouth.

A soft laugh flutters over the saliva wet skin of his cock and he shudders. "I'm close." He says to Stiles as he forces his eyes open so he can see Stiles looking up at him as he takes him into the haven of his mouth again. His tongue twists through his piercing and pushes inside his slit, just as Derek had done to him.

"Stiles," Derek calls as he explodes into Stiles' mouth. His come erupts in pulsing splashes and Stiles eyes widen for a fraction of a second as he opens his mouth wider to take more of Derek in even as he swallows.

His finger in Derek's backside had somehow actually become two without him even knowing about it and it's only when he moves them in and out that Derek realises he'd been moving them the entire time.

Letting his hips fall back on the bannister Derek risks letting go of it to take Stiles face in his hands and pull him to his feet. He winces as Stiles fingers withdraw leaving him feeling empty. "I can't wait for you to put your cock in me on Sunday." Derek speaks softly as his fingers brush over Stiles' cheekbones before sliding to cup his neck and draw him in for a kiss.

Stiles sighs into his mouth as Derek kisses him, his own arms come up to wind around Derek's shoulders.

After a time he pulls back and then raising his newly pierced eyebrow he sucks two fingers into his mouth, slowly licking them clean. Derek realises with a jerk of his cock that they're the fingers Stiles had pushed inside him when he'd been sucking his cock.

"Am I rubbing off on you Stiles?" He questioned with a raise of his own eyebrow.

Pulling his fingers out with a soft wet plopping sound Stiles grinned cheekily. "Maybe."

Shaking his head Derek lets Stiles go. He steps back and then walks up to the landing at the top of the stairs. Jerks his head. "Let's go."

Laughing Derek pushes off the bannister and follows him up the stairs to his room. He's surprised to see a double bed. The room is large, a desk and chair, the bed and bedside table and plenty of room for books and what not.

"How is your eyebrow going?" He asks as he sits on the side of the bed. He doesn't know if he should be getting dressed or what so decides to stay as is for as long as Stiles does.

Very nearly raising his finger to touch the piercings Stiles flinches when Derek growls at him. "Dude, what are you? Like a wolf or something?" Stiles laughs as he nevertheless stops his hand from touching the piercings. "They're cool actually. Lots of comments at school. This other dude who has one done tried to have a go at me for getting the bars instead of a ring though."

"Yeah? What'd you say?" Derek asked curiously.

"I told him my boyfriend who owned the studio did them and chose the jewellery for me so it enhanced my already hot face and that if he made another comment I'd make sure you never let him in your place again."

"Did I pierce him?" Derek wonders who the hell Stiles is talking about.

"I think you may have, he got it done about six months ago. His name is…" Derek frowned, the name didn't ring a bell.

"No idea, I'm better with faces than names." He watches as Stiles goes to his laptop and pulls something up and brings it back.

"That's him." He points to a surly looking asshat.

"Yeah, I did him, thought he knew everything." Derek murmurs.

"Sounds about right, anyway that you're my boyfriend shut him up fucking quick. He tried to suck up to me after that." Snorting Stiles shut the lap top and put it back on his desk.

Flopping down beside Derek on the bed Stiles looked at him. "Will I see you again before Sunday?" He asked quietly.

"Do you want to?" Derek asked as he turned toward Stiles and ran a hand along his flank before resting it on Stiles' naked hip.

"I do." Stiles hummed as Derek continued to stroke him. "God, I love how you touch me, I can never get enough." He murmurs as he stretches like a cat under Derek's touch.

"Hmm, I love touching you. What about a movie and something to eat on Friday night? Can't be too late, I have a full day at the shop on Saturday." Derek says as he slides his hand around to Stiles' neck and pulls him up for a kiss.

"Mmm, sounds good." They both pause as the landline rings. Stiles gets up and goes into the hall where there's a phone.

"Hello?" There is a pause and then, "Hi Dad, no Derek is still here, we're just making plans for Friday night." Pause, "Yes he'll be gone by the time you get home and I'll be dressed." Derek hears Stiles sigh loudly. "Dad, you know what? I expect the same thing from you when you eventually start banging Peter, I'm eighteen now and I've never been like you're accusing me of, you know that."

Another pause. "Yes, okay I get it. It's the first time we've ever dated anyone at the same time. I think its weird too, especially since they're related." Longer pause, "Yes he did and if you're nice to me I'll share the leftovers with you, but not if you're going to keep picking on me and Derek like you are." A snort this time. "I'd rather get sick eating it all before you get home than share it if you're gonna keep being pissy." Laughter now. "Love you too Dad, bye."

"Is it weird?" Derek asks knowing Stiles will get what he's asking as he comes back in. He stands and picks up his jeans to step into them.

"Not really actually, though I don't know how it's going to be with all of us together on Sunday given we're already having sex and I think they're about to start. How will Cora be?"

Derek shrugs as he takes the t-shirt Stiles hands him. "We'll find out on Sunday I guess." He frowns, "This isn't my shirt." Stiles looks at him innocently.

"Isn't it? Did you even wear one here? I bet you've been naked the whole night without even realising." It's Derek's turn to snort now.

"Yeah, nice try. If you wanted to keep it you could've just said so." He tugs the Beacon Hills High t-shirt over his head without further mention of his missing t-shirt. Stiles t-shirt hugs him in all the right places and is soft on his sensitized skin. "I'm keeping this one in return." He says as he tucks it in and then adjusts himself before he buttons his jeans.

"Will you wear those jeans on Sunday? Commando again? And can you bring your piercings to put in when you've finished working?" Stiles asks him on a rush. Derek looks up to see his whole body flushing again.

"I could do that." He answers simply. Stiles mobile alarm suddenly blares.

"Okay, it's eleven-thirty. I set it in case we fell asleep." Going to his bedside table Stiles picks it up and palms it off.

"Well, I'd better go then…boyfriend." Derek answers with a sly grin.

"Monogamous boyfriend." Stiles corrects and Derek tips his head in acknowledgement. Sitting down again he puts on his socks and boots leaving the laces undone. "God, can I photograph you Derek?" Stiles asks him quietly as he just stands and watches Derek.

"Photograph what?" Derek asks.

"You, when you're hard I mean. I won't take your face or anything, but you're so fucking beautiful." Derek stares at Stiles.

"You want to photograph me when I'm hard for you?" He questions in puzzlement.

Stiles sighs. "Yes, this is one of those times you need to open to me in your head. You are beautiful. If you let me photograph you, maybe at your house in the yard or up in your room one afternoon, I promise I'll make you see it." He straddles Derek's legs and kisses him softly. "I promise Hale, you are beautiful and not just to me."

Derek kisses Stiles back softly before they both pull apart. Stiles to throw on some sweats and Derek to stand and make sure he's presentable enough to get home.

They kiss goodbye at the door. As he drives away Derek sees Stiles standing in the doorway just watching him.


	5. Forever And Everything Ch 5

Derek sets the table on Sunday in their apartment. Peter is whistling in the kitchen and Cora is drying her hair. She comes in just as the doorbell rings. Derek heads to answer it and the Sheriff and Stiles are both standing there.

"Hi, come on in." Derek stands back. The Sheriff hands him a six-pack of Corona. Stiles holds up the bag with Peter's now clean Tupperware containers in it. He also puts down his laptop case and a backpack, leaving them in the hall.

"I brought my work, figured I'd just follow you out to the house and work while you work, then we can have dinner and what not." Stiles says to him as Derek looks down at it.

"Sounds good, we got the plumbing hooked up this week." He mentions. He steps forward even as Stiles does and they kiss lightly. A PDA just as Stiles had said he wanted. His pleased grin makes it more than worth the discomfort oozing from the Sheriff.

"Derek." The Sheriff says firmly.

"Yes Sheriff?" Derek answers even as Stiles steps to his side and slightly in front of him protectively. Derek puts a hand on his waist as the Sheriff speaks.

"I think you should call me John." Stiles' sigh of relief makes Derek smile slightly.

"John, Peter's in the kitchen." Derek answers and the Sheriff nods and walks away.

"Wow, that was. Wow." Stiles says softly. He looks into Derek's eyes. "He likes you and he didn't say it literally but he's just given you his blessing." Stiles grins. Derek shakes his head.

"Let's go, Cora threatened to castrate me if I left her alone with them for more than a couple of minutes. Apparently they're very handsy with each other. And I don't know about you, but I like my balls."

"Oh I'm extremely partial to them, let's get the fuck in there." Derek finds himself laughing as Stiles drags him into the kitchen.

They've nearly finished lunch, laughing and joking all the way through it like they had last weekend.

"I'd love to see the house, what you've done on it so far." John says as they talk about some of Peter's arguments with the cabinet makers about the kitchen.

"Sure, why don't we all go out for a picnic next Sunday? We can eat outside or on the porch if it rains. Be a nice change actually, we can all pack something. Except you Mon Cheri." Peter says quickly to Cora who'd been opening her mouth to speak. "You can make a punch. She does the best punches," Peter says to everyone at large, "Provided someone else cuts up whatever fruit she's deciding to use."

"Uncle Peter!" Cora still called Peter uncle sometimes.

"That sounds great, I hope you all have a fantastic time." Stiles says after the laughter has died down.

"You can't come?" Peter asks him before Derek can.

"No, I have a track meet over in…" As Stiles tells them where his meet is Derek frowns and thinks about it.

"Damn, yeah. I forgot. We're leaving early too." John says.

"You don't have to come Dad, I can drive myself you know." Stiles says to him. "You should go out, have a great time. It sounds awesome." And it does. Which is why Stiles should be there too Derek decides.

"We'll do it the weekend after. Would it be weird if we came to your track meet?" Derek asked as Peter nodded unobtrusively at him in agreement as he spoke.

"You want to come to my track meet? All of you? It's like a cross-country one, you'll see me at the beginning and then the end." Stiles is flabbergasted, Derek can tell.

"Well, I can take homework and stuff. And we can still make it like a picnic maybe. Take picnic food anyway and eat on the way home at a rest stop or something?" Cora suggests.

"And my SUV seats seven so if we take that we'd have plenty of room." Peter finishes.

Derek looks at Stiles who is staring at him. Then he looks at his father and they both nod.

"Okay, if you want, but it's going to be boring as hell." He finishes with a shrug.

"We'll be fine." John says before Derek can say anything.

"Dessert, panna cotta as discussed last time with blood orange dressing." Peter stands and John stands with him to help with the table.

A knock on the door comes as Peter begins serving them. Cora jumps up. "That'll be Isaac. I'll get it." Stiles frowns as Derek watches him.

"Are they seeing each other?" A shrug is Derek's only answer. He knew Cora was sensible and aware of safe sex. He was a guardian, not her parent. He and Peter trusted her in that respect.

When Isaac comes in Peter sets another place beside Cora. "Isaac, just in time for dessert. Join us." Isaac sits down, Derek can see he is blushing furiously at being the centre of attention. A fading bruise on his cheek catches his eye and he frowns.

Cora is hovering protectively over him. Derek sees his fingernails are bloodied and bruised. "Hey Isaac, how are you liking the lacrosse team?" Stiles says to him gently.

His tone more than anything tells him Isaac is fragile. Derek frowns as he looks at Peter who is looking at the Sheriff. Who is looking Isaac over carefully.

Taking up a scoop of the panna cotta Derek lets the flavours hit his palate. "Peter you've outdone yourself this time." He says as - what Derek now knows from personal experience - an orgasmic moan erupts form Stiles' mouth.

The Sheriff is not far behind him. "Oh God." Is all he can say. Derek grins as he takes another mouthful as does Stiles.

"This is lovely Mr. Hale, thank you." Isaac says as he eats his share. He is hunched over his bowl as if it will be taken from him any second. Derek purses his lips and shoots a glance at Peter who nods.

When dessert is finished he and Stiles take their leave. Stiles going to his jeep and Derek to his SUV. When he gets out to the house he pulls in and Stiles parks behind him. They walk inside together.

"Where do you want to set up?" Derek asks him.

"I think on the porch is fine, that okay?" Derek nods and leaves Stiles to it.

He works steadily for a few hours. Finishes the kitchen, makes sure the shelves are set right, the doors on and the door handles screwed in properly. When he's finished he stretches, raising his hands above his head and then he flops, letting them just dangle down until they're dragging on the floor.

"Back or shoulders?" Stiles asks. Derek looks around and sees Stiles upside down as he's still bent over.

"Shoulders. I can't wait until I have my shower working. Should be within the next couple of weeks hopefully." He thinks of the massage and steam and pulsing jets with a shiver of pleasure.

"Well, when we go upstairs I'll give 'em a rub." Stiles feet turn and walk away.

"Yeah, okay. That'd be great." Derek calls out as he stands and rolls his shoulders. He begins to do a walk-through starting in the attic, making notes as he went for the construction manager tomorrow.

When he's finished that he stops for several minutes in what will be the formal dining room. He imagines a gleaming table there, loaded with food and silver that had been in storage when their house had been set on fire by psycho bitch.

And Stiles and Peter and Cora and John there too. All of them laughing and joking together. Shaking his head free of dreams, Derek heads outside. Dusk is falling and Stiles as if sensing Derek was on his way had packed away his homework and set out the dinner that Peter had furnished them with.

"Dad sent a text, Isaac is going to be staying with Scott and his mum for a while, apparently his dad has been dealing to him pretty badly." Stiles said as Derek looked at the battered blanket he'd spread on the porch.

"He seems like a good kid." Derek answers as he sits down, leaning back against a stack of lumber left outside to acclimate.

"Yeah, it'll be weird with him being at Scott's. But they got to be friends from lacrosse." Stiles says as he sits down as well, leaning back beside Derek.

They pile their plates up with leftovers and other stuff Peter has packed. "This is almost like a picnic." Stiles speaks again and Derek agrees.

"Yes, he's good like that."

"What is hard for him to adjust after he was released? I don't know how long he did."

Derek chews as he thinks. "He was sentenced to fifteen years, due for parole in thirteen I think. But his appeal was overturned and he was released." Thinking some more Derek continues, "All up he did about five years in Pelican Bay."

He sees Stiles swallow. "Pelican Bay, holy cow."

"Yeah, he had a tough time of it, he was popular because he's pretty, his burns kept him in isolation for a while but not long enough unfortunately." Derek pauses as he thinks about how Peter was when he'd just been released compared to how he is now. "It took him probably a year or so. He still has trouble with people coming up behind him."

Stiles nods. "Duly noted. I just, when I met him I thought he was just creepy. I feel bad that I never realised he had reason to be the way he is."

"How is he? I mean, how does he seem to you?" Derek is honestly curious.

"Sarcastic, like he's got a private joke all the time and it's on me. And he's quiet, sometimes in the beginning when I'd go over I'd turn around and he'd be there, just watching and stuff. But he made up for it because Cora obviously loved him. Plus you know, awesome snacks and shit."

Snorting Derek finished off his dinner. Then they opened the container Peter had labelled 'dessert'. He'd put in two more serves of panna cotta with the blood orange dressing.

"Oh my God. I'm going to eat this after I fuck you. It'll be like the absolute pinnacle of euphoria." Stiles says as he stares at the dessert in the light of the now lit lanterns.

"Sounds good." Derek says as he begins to pack up the remains of their dinner. Stiles helps and then they re-pack their vehicles and head back inside. When they're at the top of the stairs Stiles stops Derek.

"Just wait here until I call you okay?" Looking puzzled Derek nods. Stiles takes one of the lanterns with him and heads to the back of the house where Derek's bedroom is. Derek waits for a few minutes before Stiles calls to him.

When he gets to his bedroom Derek stands and stares in shock. Stiles had come up some time while he'd been doing his walk-through, after he'd done his own bedroom and laid out candles. A dozen or so fat white ones were scattered around the room, now all lit. And Derek's mattress was covered with a plain white sheet.

"You're the one losing your virginity again, seems like I should have done this for you." Derek says huskily.

"Nah, I know you felt bad about last week so I thought I'd make it easier for you." Stiles says as he walks forward. He takes the lantern from Derek and thumbs it off leaving them in candle light.

Then he pulls Derek's t-shirt up and off. Kneeling he helps Derek remove his boots and then Stiles stands. "I have imagined getting you out of these fucking pants all day. Tell me you're commando. I can't fucking tell." He mutters as his fingers stutter over the buttons,

His knuckles graze Derek's stomach and he inhales sharply. Then his fingers cover Stiles' and push them away. "You can do them another time when you're not quite so hyper yeah?" He questions as he pops his buttons, slow and steady the way he already knows Stiles likes.

"Yeah," Stiles swallows as he opens his eyes and looks at Derek, his lashes fluttering softly on his cheeks. "Yeah, okay." He licks his lips and Derek's eyes track the movement as he opens another button on his jeans.

Then Stiles looks down. "Commando, thank you." Derek finds himself smiling.

"You are such a fucking slut." He says fondly making Stiles snort at him.

"Maybe but only for you dude." Derek shakes his head. Then he pops another button. He can feel his cockhead is exposed from the air ghosting across it. "Allow me." Stiles kneels and loops his finger through Derek's cock piercing and pulls gently making it jerk in arousal. A single bead of pre-come oozes to the top and perches there precariously.

"Oh baby, that is an invitation if ever I saw one." Stiles mutters as he leans down and licks it off gently. So very gently that Derek barely feels his touch, except some part of him must because he finds himself shivering and his balls twitching.

He pops another button and Stiles moans as he realises suddenly that Derek has shaved for him. "Are you completely…fuck you've shaved everything!" His fingers are back, nervously trying to undo the rest of Derek's buttons.

"Waxed actually." Derek answers him.

Stiles freezes as he looks up, fingers still stroking Derek's bare skin.

"Did it hurt?" He questioned.

"Like a motherfucker." Derek's skin shivers under Stiles explorative touch.

"Where the hell did you get it done?" Stiles is still stroking Derek's bare pubic bone.

"I have a woman who specialises in male body waxing, she rents a room in the shop. I got her to do me on Thursday." Derek pushes his jeans down his thighs and Stiles finally stops stroking him to pull them down the rest of the way.

"Wait, when we went out on Friday night, you, you were already like this?" Stiles says as he stands up. "Fuck, I'm so glad I didn't know that or I'd have been all-fucking-over-you. Fuck!" He says as he steps back and yanks his shirts off and unbuttons and unzips his jeans as he toes off his runners.

Pushing them down along with his boxer briefs he steps out and takes off his socks as well. And then he glances down at himself. "Would she do me? How much would it cost? Would you like that?"

Stepping forward Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist and lifts him. Stiles jumps a little and then wraps his legs around Derek's waist as he walks the few steps to the mattress and falls onto his knees before he deposits Stiles down on it gently, preciously.

Then he leans back, "Did you find the lube you left here last week?" He questions Stiles who nods. He brings his hand out from under the pillow and holds it out.

Taking it from him Derek sits back. He looks at Stiles who is staring at his groin wide-eyed. Popping the cap on the tube Derek thinks as he coats his fingers. He's aware that his opening the tube has made Stiles look up at him.

Looking back he leans back on his left hand and slides his weight to his left hip. Then he bends his right leg and brings it up and over his left as he pushes out his ass. And as Stiles watches him he pushes his fingers down to his hole.

"When I do this myself, I like to take my time, play with myself for ages, get myself really hot before I fuck myself with my fingers or a toy." He says conversationally as his middle and ring fingers just circle his entrance.

"Do you play with your own ass Stiles?" Derek questions him, but continues on before Stiles can answer. "I hope you do, because I'd love to watch you fuck your own fingers one day soon. I'd jerk myself off as I watched you do the same thing. I'd let you come all over me and then I'd suck on the fingers you'd just had in your ass. You taste amazing. I'll never get enough."

Derek stops talking when Stiles moans and the head of his cock finally appears from its foreskin. "There it is, I was wondering when it'd make an appearance." He says as he finally, finally pushes a finger inside his own ass. "Fuck, that feels good, can't wait till it's your cock though Stiles. I need for you to fuck me and make me yours like I've made you mine."

Stiles is moaning almost fretfully now. His hands nowhere near his cock as if to touch himself will make him lose the battle. Derek pushes a second finger inside his ass and Stiles moans again, his legs drawing up and spreading so Derek can see his own hole.

"Jesus fuck!" Derek swears as he sees it pulsing in want and need. "You're supposed to be fucking me." He says as he huffs out a surprised laugh.

"Not my fucking fault if you get like an A-fucking-plus in word sex Derek!" Stiles snaps at him as he suddenly surges forward and pushes Derek's right leg up further. He grabs up the lube and opens it, squirting it on his cock. "You'd better be ready, because you've made me over ready." Stiles snaps as he slicks his cock quickly with lube.

"You know how you asked me if I liked pain?" Derek's voice is reedy now in arousal.

"I fucking remember." Stiles lifts Derek's right leg, exposing his right hand pushing three fingers inside his hole to his eyes. His entrance is red and swollen and shiny with lube.

"Well the pain I really like is when I'm fucked and fucked hard Stiles. Can you do that for me?" Derek hopes Stiles can, he really hopes he can. Because it's what he needs tonight. He's aroused himself to such a degree that only a hard violent fucking will get him release.

Derek jerks when Stiles suddenly surges forward and takes his mouth, he moans as he responds and feels Stiles strong fingers taking his wrist and pulling his fingers from his ass. Then Stiles pulls back still holding Derek's wrist.

When Derek opens his eyes he sees Stiles watching him carefully. "What was it you said? You'd lick my fingers clean when I fingered myself in the ass?" Derek nodded vaguely. "Well allow me." Stiles said as he smiled in that fey way he had and bent his head to Derek's fingers that had just been in his ass.

He sniffed first. A long slow inhale and then his tongue reached out and, and glided slowly up Derek's middle finger before his lips closed over it. And sucked. Derek's moan was long and protracted. He felt his ass pulsing as if Stiles' cock was already inside him.

But he didn't move, allowing Stiles to lick and suck his fingers clean before he then pushed Derek down on his left side even as he lifted his right leg. And then Derek felt the blunt head of Stiles' cock at his entrance.

Bearing down Derek focussed and pushed as Stiles did and he slid inside in a long push. "Fucckkk." Stiles said. Derek watched his head fall back on his neck as he swallowed. The hickey's he'd put on his neck were still dark purple in colour, not even beginning to fade.

"Fuck, you feel…you feel like heaven. Is this what I feel like?" Derek smiles even as he nods. "I never want to leave your ass." Stiles says as he begins to move his hips. He opens his eyes again and his traffic warning light eyes focus on Derek's. "You want hard?" Derek nods. Stiles follows suit.

"Let me see what I can do about that then Der." And with that Stiles pushes Derek over on his stomach and pulls his hips up, he now has Derek's left leg between his but it doesn't stop him. He kicks it out and puts both legs in between Derek's as Derek breathes in deeply, settling himself for what he hopes will be a truly exquisite fuck.

Stiles fingers suddenly dig into his hips and he pulls Derek back on his cock as he pushes forward and rolls his hips against Derek's ass. Making him feel his hot throbbing cock from the inside out. And then Stiles pulls out and fucks back in, hard and fast.

Over and over he fucks Derek's ass. Taking it, owning it. Derek feels his cock dripping onto the mattress, there is a damp spot, his body is soaking in perspiration and he's making inarticulate sounds. And then Stiles starts speaking.

"Gonna come for me Der? I want you to, want you to come so hard you pass out, come so much that you soak this fucking mattress, c'mon Der, come for me. The sooner you come the sooner I'll fuck you even harder. I mean, I'm saving my stamina you know, so I can fuck you hardest when you actually fucking come!" Stiles voice rises with each word until he's almost yelling for Derek to come.

"Fuck off!" Stiles smacks Derek's hand away from his cock. "You had me come without a touch, you'll do the same the first time I'm inside you, come for me Derek, fucking come!" Stiles yells at him again. Then Derek feels his hand underneath him as it slides across the rings in his perineum. Then his little finger hooks through and begins to tug them mercilessly.

"Fuck, oh fuck." Derek repeats the words over and over. He's right at the edge of a mammoth orgasm but can't quite get over the edge, "Need something." He nearly sobs as pleasure fuses all his nerve endings together until he's one giant mass of exposed nerves.

"What Der, tell me what you need." Stiles leans over his back as his hands move to wrap around Derek's waist.

"Harder." Derek whispers.

"Harder Der? Harder? Stiles whispers at him as he pushes up. Then he takes Derek's wrists and winds them together at his back, crossing them and grabbing them in both hands. "Your wish is my command…baby." He says as he begins to thrust cruelly into Derek's ass.

"Yes, fuck yes." Derek says as he feels himself begin to burn in pleasure, more pleasure than he'd imagined he could feel. He feels like Stiles is splitting him wide open and he pushes his legs apart further trying to get Stiles into him further.

"Come for me baby, come on, come now." Stiles says to him, not yelling this time but almost whispering. "I need to see you come undone for me, show me that I do to you what you do to me." Stiles whispers to him even as he leans down, still thrusting violently.

Derek feels his balls draw up and release as he comes with a shout. But it is not the hard and fast that does it. It is the soft, wet and gentle kiss that Stiles places on his tattoo right between his shoulder blades.

His come drops out of him down onto the sheet Stiles had put down. Derek wheezes trying to catch his breath as his orgasm begins to finally recede. He's vaguely aware that Stiles has come as well. He's now leaning over Derek's back, mouthing Derek's tattoos.

Derek lets his knee's give out and Stiles falls forward with him. "I love your tattoos, one day soon I'm going to lick them all over, like an ice cream." Stiles mutters on Derek's back as he lies there, breathing just as hard as Derek.

Laughing, Derek mentally shakes his head. Closing his eyes he drifts off to sleep with Stiles covering him like a blanket.

He wakes sometime later to see some of the candles had gutted out. Then he feels something warm and wet and slippery at his ass. "Is that a pencil in your pocket?" Derek jokes drowsily as he tries to turn over.

Pulling back enough to let him turn over Stiles looks down at him. Then he grins as he loops a finger through Derek's cock piercing and tugs again. "What else will you pierce for me Der?" He asks softly as he lies down on the bed, positioning himself between Derek's legs and pushing up his testicles.

Mouthing the pierced flesh there Stiles licks and sucks at it all, taking one ball and then the other into his mouth to suck and lick on, the skin is smooth beyond belief. Then his tongue slides back down to Derek's perineum, his teeth tug on the rings there.

Derek holds his breath, hoping and praying like hell that Stiles will go where he wants him to next. He bends his knees up and spreads his legs wantonly for Stiles, allowing him to see everything, wanting him to kiss and lick everything.

"Yes." He draws the word out as Stiles tongue licks over his entrance, his fingers pushing on Derek's ass cheeks to spread him wide.

"Figured you'd like that from the way you eat me out." Stiles says to him in an amused tone. Then he frowns. "Could I make you come this way too?" Derek nods. And Stiles grins. "Wicked." He bends his head and his tongue begins to work Derek over.

Slow and sure, until he finally boils over again in orgasm. Then Stiles is up and licking Derek's come off his abdomen and moving further up his body to share it with Derek, swapping it back and forth lazily as their arms wind around each other.

Derek rolls so they're both on their sides, still hugging. They pull back sharing the pillow. Stiles lays a soft wet kiss on his lips and then pushes back a little.

"Thank you Derek." Derek frowns.

"What for?" He questions.

"For making both first times amazing beyond belief." Stiles answers him quietly.

Derek smiles. "The pleasure was all mine, believe me."

Stiles grins. "Mine too. I can't wait till I fuck you when I've been cut. And you fuck me." He says with a grin Derek finds himself echoing.

They hug a little longer then Stiles is up and running down the stairs. He comes back a few minutes later with Peter's dessert and they begin to feed each other in bed.

"Hey, what did you mean about food play on Wednesday night? I haven't had time to Google it." Stiles asks out of the blue.

Grinning Derek wiggles his eyebrows as he pushes Stiles flat on the bed. Then he takes his dessert container and tilts it so what's left inside it lands on Stiles stomach and pelvis with a wet plop.

"Oh fuck, Derek you did not just do that, what…oh…oh fuck." Stiles trails off as Derek leans over and begins to eat his dessert. Off Stiles' stomach, one agonising, biting lick at a time. When he's finished he licks Stiles clean.

"Next time Stiles, I'm going to leave your come there and put something else down over it and lick it all off together." Stiles moans at Derek's words.

"Dude," He says plaintively, 'You're like six years older than me, how the fuck are you so kinky?" Derek snorts.

"I read a lot?" He asks his answer making Stiles snort.

"Something tells me you've gotten a lot in the past as well." He says sarcastically enough to make Derek laugh.

"I plead the fifth." He says as he sits back and picks up Stiles container and begins to feed him.

When they've finished eating they lie down and just talk together. Derek's heart turns over as Stiles makes plans, dates and times in the future that include him automatically. He's never had that before.

He jerks when Stiles' alarm goes off on his phone. They part reluctantly and dress, gathering everything to carry downstairs.

Derek makes sure everything that can be secured is secured and they walk outside together. Stiles finishes packing his jeep and Derek his SUV.

"I meant to ask, why'd you get rid of your Camaro? That was a badass car for a badass dude." Stiles asks as they lean on his jeep together.

"Cora couldn't drive it legally. No one under twenty-one could for insurance purposes." Derek answers as he slides his arms around Stiles' waist and draws him in for a last kiss.

"That seriously sucks, so you got a brand new car so when she passes her driving test she can drive your car?" Derek nods at Stiles question. "You're the best Der, you truly are." Stiles says seriously as he leans up and kisses Derek.

"Peter and I talked and we'll buy her a car for senior year but until then we figure we can get by with her driving mine. I've got a bike too so it's okay." Derek says as he steps away reluctantly.

He looks back and grins broadly at the strangled sound Stiles makes as he stares at Derek. "You have a bike, like a motorcycle?" Derek nods and he makes another strangling sound. "Dude, you're fucking killing me, is it a Harley? Please tell me it's a Harley?" Derek shakes his head and Stiles frowns. "What is it then?"

"Triumph." He says and Stiles' grin is back.

"Oh fuck yes, you have to drop me off and pick me up from school one day in it, please, please, please?" He whines and pouts and leaps into Derek's arms as Derek laughs at him.

"Down boy." He says as he continues to laugh. "Yeah, okay I can do that, maybe a Friday and we can take in an afternoon show and do an early dinner or something." He says and Stiles kisses him gratefully.

"Yes, we have a plan, okay yeah. That sounds really good." Derek lets him wiggle to the ground, groaning as Stiles deliberately pushes against his cock.

When he's in the jeep Derek leans on the door. "Uh, I wanted to say. When your dad has night-shift, you're more than welcome to stay with us, if you want, when you want. Just you know, if you want." He's practically stuttering by the time he finishes making his offer.

Stiles pulls back and looks at him. "Seriously?" Derek nods.

"Yeah, it'd be fine. Peter and Cora like you and you'd get more of Peter's food as well."

"Which can never be underpinned. But, okay. I've been staying on my own since I was sixteen, I can do it you know and mostly I'd be studying or online and shit. I'm kind of boring actually."

Derek's hand wraps around Stiles' neck and draws him for a slow kiss. When he pulls back Stiles' eyes stay closed for a little bit longer. When they open Stiles just stares at him. "You're not boring to me, never have been, never will be. And you're welcome anytime."

He steps back and watches as Stiles starts his jeep and drives away, he smiles at the toot of his horn when he gets to the end of the driveway. Like last week Derek didn't move until he could no longer see or hear Stiles' jeep. Then he got into his own vehicle and drove home as well.

A boyfriend, he had a boyfriend, a high school boyfriend. That part didn't bother him because their age difference was actually miniscule and how many high school girls dated college guys or even more? Reverse discrimination was what it was.

Shaking his head Derek pulled into his underground car park and rode up to their apartment. Peter and John had at least a ten year age gap from what Derek could ascertain. Not that the Sheriff was on his case anyway, for which he was grateful.

And he'd done a sex tape for Stiles. Fuck, he was definitely in this one for the count. Shaking his head Derek got himself ready for bed after washing Peter's dishes and putting them away and having a shower himself. When he's in bed his phone chimes softly.

Stiles, _'you awake?'_ Derek grins.

'_yes'_ His phone rings.

Derek answers it with a bigger grin.


	6. Forever And Everything Ch 6

Stiles wakes to his alarm when it's still dark outside. With a groan he scrubs his hands over his face and stands with a stretch. He glances wistfully at the bed behind him but crosses to his chair where he has his clothes set out.

He steps into his compression running pants, full length because it's a cold day. Then a compression shirt, long-sleeved. Then his track shirt and a pair of sweatpants. His running shorts are in his backpack to change into later.

A sweatshirt and a scarf and beanie complete his look. He shuffles into his everyday trainers after putting on some socks. His actual running shoes along with another couple of pairs of socks are also in his backpack.

Passing his dad on the way to the bathroom he grunts a greeting then splashes cold water on his face and cleans his teeth and swishes mouthwash around. Then Stiles looks at himself in the mirror. His brow piercings glimmer in the overhead light. He touched them lightly with a grin.

He had piercings. Piercings. Shaking his head he ignores his twitching cock. And in a matter of weeks he'd be circumcised. He was looking forward to that finally being done. And thinking of that made Stiles think of Derek. He grinned again. Going back to his bedroom he has a spring in his step.

Derek and Peter and Cora were coming to pick them up very soon. He couldn't wait. Grabbing his backpack and a pair of fingerless gloves Stiles heads downstairs. His dad is already in the kitchen. He's packing water and his potato salad in a cooler along with some energy drinks and some ham he'd brought from the deli.

"We'd have had cupcakes from the deli too until you had the magical idea to invite the Hale's to dinner. Nice going Dad." Stiles says with a grin as he takes the glass of juice his father hands him and drinks it down making a face at it interacting with his freshly cleaned teeth.

"True enough, Peter wouldn't tell me what he was making today, I'm lucky he let me do the potato salad." John is nearly pouting which makes Stiles wince.

"Ugh, you don't get to do cute. I'll turn into a diabetic. I've already got enough health issues," He says as he takes his morning medication. Rinsing his juice glass Stiles smiles as he hears his father laugh. "Seriously though, I'm glad you're getting out there, even if it's not serious or anything you know?" He says as he wipes the glass up and puts it away.

"Serious like you and Derek you mean?" John asks his son as he closes the cooler after sneaking in his special stuffed eggs that Stiles loves and he rarely makes. He hasn't yet shared the recipe with Stiles but he should soon he thinks.

"Yeah. Does that bother you?" Stiles asks his father quietly as he grabs up his backpack and his father's while his father grabs the cooler.

"No, you know getting serious young runs in my family. Don't see why it'd be different with you. Truthfully I'm glad it's Derek. You round each other out. I thought that from the first moment I saw you together." John arches a brow as they lock the house and walk down to the footpath. "Besides, while I like Lydia, you'd have murdered her within a year if you'd gotten together and I'd have helped you hide her body." He paused for a second thinking. "Or more likely she'd have murdered you." He mused.

Stiles snorted in amusement. "We'd have killed each other most likely. But I'm glad you realise her intellect. She is scary when she lets it loose. I'm kind of glad she's taken Scott under her wing, didn't matter what I tried I could never get his brain to compute shit." Stiles says as he thinks of how surprised they were when Lydia started hanging out with them a little because Allison was dating Scott.

"How are you coping with seeing that Whitmore one more often? I know he used to bully you." John asks quietly in the pre-dawn air.

"Honestly, he tried. I gave him a couple of weeks before I set him straight. Now we just trade verbal blows, and you know I love a good debate." Stiles laughed. "Seriously though, it's not bad, I don't see him much especially since I'm not doing lacrosse anymore."

"And Scott's coping with that?" John asked as they see a Land Rover SUV turn the corner and come down their street.

"He's okay, he still has Isaac, they're spending more time together now." Stiles jumps a couple of times in place as they wait for the Hale's to pull to a stop.

"How's he going to be when you graduate early?" John asks now. It's something he's been meaning to broach for a while. Stiles had decided just over a year ago that he wanted to graduate early if he could. All his AP classes were getting him there. "How do you feel about it?"

The vehicle comes to a stop and they hear the muted sound of gears changing. Then the doors open. "I'm fine, but we can talk about that later, yeah?" Stiles asks quietly. John nods.

That answers his question about whether Stiles had told Derek. Though to be truthful it was a decision he'd made before Derek had come into his life. John remembered they'd talked about it only a few weeks before the Hale's had moved back to town.

But the decision had already been made and he and Stiles had discussed it with the Principal and organised what they'd needed to. The thing was Stiles didn't know what he was going to do, just that he didn't want to be nineteen when he graduated high school.

And John was okay with that. He knew Stiles wouldn't lie around and bludge off him, he'd work. He'd find a job, contribute. But what that was he had no idea. And that was still okay.

He had purpose now, a goal and John knew by the time he'd reached his goal it would be more than likely he'd have found another one to anchor him. And if not? Well, he had Derek now so he'd be okay anyway.

Peter is out of the vehicle now, opening the back door as he grins over at John. And God, that made him smile in return and his heart speed up just a bit. "Sorry we're a little late, we picked up our other passenger first. I hope you don't mind."

John looks in the second back of the SUV as he hands over the cooler for Peter to pack and sees Isaac's curly head propped against the window, he is sound asleep using his jacket as a pillow. Cora is sprawled out with her legs across his lap and her head doing the same on the opposite window. They've left the first backseat for Stiles and Derek.

"No, it's fine. He's looking a lot better." John says. Peter shuts the hatch as quietly as possible. Then they stand there for a few seconds. John can hear Derek and Stiles talking quietly, still outside the vehicle as well.

Peter steps forward hesitantly, even as John does and their lips graze each other's swiftly before they break away. John inhales, deliberately breathing in Peter's scent. It was alluring, a curious mix of aftershave, deodorant and food. Some sort of food smell always clung to Peter and it was addictive.

John leans forward again and kisses Peter, his tongue swipes out and drags across Peter's bottom lip before it delves inside quickly. He jerks back in surprise when it touches something foreign. When he draws back with a frown Peter is smiling at him.

"No, that's not the only one I have." He says as he backs away. John shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck as he sighs and orders his cock to settle the hell down. Today was not the day to tell Peter Hale to strip down so he could find what other body piercing he might have before he fucked him into next week. Who the hell knew if Peter even bottomed?

Rolling his shoulders John stepped around to the passenger side of the SUV. "Stow it ladies, we've got a track meet to get to." He smiles to himself as Peter laughs at him and Derek and Stiles separate and climb into the SUV one after the other.

John watches their reflections in the window feeling his heart turn over in his chest as Derek just allows Stiles to curl up against him and go back to sleep as he stares out the window at the still dark morning.

##########

Stiles wins his meet. It was inevitable really he thinks, given what he was running back to. When he's changed back into his sweats and cooled down and the meet is officially over they all begin the drive back.

Stiles rests his feet in Derek's lap and he rubs them before putting his shoes back on for him. They smiles quietly together as they listen to the banter of Pater and his dad. Isaac is listening to music in the back and Cora is playing a video game.

Cora and Isaac had not seemed bored with the day which was fantastic. John had mostly read as had Peter though he'd taken several walks to quiet his restlessness. He didn't do so well with crowds these days. Derek had updated his shops website and booked everything for his expo visit in San Francisco. His old boss had told him people were still clamouring for his tattoos. So much so his boss was sure once they knew where he was set up now they'd make the trek to Beacon Hills to have him ink them.

They stop on the way home to have a combination late lunch and early dinner The rest stop is a scenic one, one Peter had looked at on the way to the meet. He and Cora set the table as Stiles stretches his legs again and Derek and the Sheriff answer the call of nature. Isaac gets out the punch Cora had directed him to make.

Peter notices his bruises have faded, his fingernails are not scratched and the blood clots from underneath them are fading. The Sheriff had visited Isaac this week and they'd decided he should try for emancipation. With the Sheriff recommending it, it should be accepted.

Isaac did need a job though, one compatible with his schoolwork and a place to live. Scott McCall's mother had stepped up there. Apparently she had been very good friends with Isaac's mother. She and Isaac and the Sheriff had been talking exclusively all week and Isaac had accepted her offer to live with her and Scott, they certainly had the room.

Plus it wouldn't matter that he didn't have a car if he still lived in town. If he moved in with the Hale's, he quite possibly wouldn't have been able to stay with them because when their house was rebuilt they were moving out of town anyway.

Still though, Peter was thinking that maybe Isaac would be better off with them. He'd have to wait and see. Play it by ear.

"God, I can't wait till we're back in the house." Pater muses quietly to himself as he sets out the plates for everyone.

"Me either." Derek says as he comes back. "Too many people in town."

"Too crowded." Cora concurs. "I'm only going to miss Isaac and Stiles and you Sheriff." She says with a cheeky grin as she watches John walk up with his own containers.

"I'll miss you too Cora, how could I not miss someone screaming 'hi sheriff' at me from three blocks away?" He asks with a wry grin on his face.

"Mon Cheri, you don't really do that do you?" Peter asks aghast.

"She does, every time she sees the Sheriff." Isaac rats her out with an awkward grin and Cora rounds on him with a snarl. He jumps back and his grin falters, but only for a few seconds. His body and brain catch up and he realises Cora won't hurt him, or punish him rather.

Cora is shaking her head at him sadly. "I trusted you Isaac, I truly did. See if I tell you anymore gossip now." She says with a sniff.

Isaac grins. "You will, because you love to gossip." He laughs as Peter does and flushes as Peter smacks him lightly on the shoulder.

"Well played boy. Well played. He got you there Mon Cheri." Pater laughs as Cora swears at them both.

When they sit down to eat Peter notices that he and John sit beside each other automatically, without discussion. Derek and Stiles sit beside each other as well and Isaac sits beside the Sheriff and Cora sits beside Derek.

Raising his glass Peter thinks for a few moments. "Okay," He says as he stands. "To Stiles for winning his meet, to we three Hale's for having the sense to come home in the first place. To Sheriff John Stilinski for taking it upon himself to have us over for Sunday lunch and to Cora for meddling in Isaac's life and setting him free." He raises his glass and everyone else stands to do the same, in the waning late afternoon sun.

And they drink to each of Peter's toasts. None of them miss Isaac's small thank you as he whispers it as they clink their glasses together with muted plastic sounds.

When Peter sits he feels the brushing promise of a large warm palm high on his thigh where it squeezes softly once before dropping away. He pushes his leg up against John's and leaves it there while they eat.

He wants and he's wanted in return. For now, that is enough.

Blinking as he watches Derek and Stiles interact, sees the fading hickey's on Stiles' neck and the more recent one half hidden by Derek's flannel shirt Peter wonders if one day soon he'll have the same marks. He hopes so, but isn't going to push it. He's waited so long already, a little longer won't kill him.

* * *

Stiles stares at himself in the mirror. Spring formal was on him. He was dressed in dark grey slacks and a wine red shirt with a black tie and vest. He looked down at his dress shoes. They felt freaking weird on his feet.

With a sigh he tugs the vest feeling like Jean Luc Picard on the Enterprise and then scrubs a hand through his hair, he was letting it stick out however it wanted. He usually kept it buzzed but junior year had decided to see what it looked like with a little length.

So far he wasn't hating it, what he did hate was going to the hairdresser so he had taken to whacking at it with scissors himself every couple of months. He wasn't displeased with the results but maybe wondered if he should just start buzzing it short again.

Hearing a muted rumble coming closer he grins as he walks to his desk chair. He looks for a few seconds at his newest wardrobe item. A black leather jacket and glances at the helmet Derek had also bought for him.

Picking up the jacket Stiles shrugs into it with a shiver. He had a fantasy about the jacket he was still trying to bring to fruition. That his dad was taking an overnight shift tonight made him think he might be able to slide it on home tonight.

Patting his pockets to make sure he had everything, Stiles then picked up his new helmet and walked down the stairs just as his father opened the door to Derek. He had a backpack slung over his left shoulder.

Stiles stood on the stairs and watched them greet each other. Derek looked over and up and saw Stiles and grinned as he raked him with his eyes. Stiles immediately felt a low burning heat settle in his groin.

"You look good." He says as a greeting to Derek. And fuck he does. Black slacks, black turtleneck hiding Stiles' most recent hickey – he just couldn't help himself from marking Derek – and his own black leather jacket.

"Back at you." Derek answers with a grin. He steps inside and walking forward, slings his backpack around the newel on the stairs, leaving it there for them to take up later.

Stiles steps down and Derek leans over and brushes a soft kiss over his lips. Stiles moaned lightly. Before he could say anything however a flash goes off and he blinks.

"Dad?" He looks around Derek's shoulder as his father grins.

"Gotta' record the moment for posterity kiddo." His father says and before Stiles can say anything the flash goes off again, blinding them both.

"Fuck, Dad!" Stiles says as black spots dance in front of his vision. He smacks at the sound of Derek's rumbling laugh and hits his flank. Derek's hand grasps his quickly and he tugs him toward the door. Then he stops and pulls Stiles back against his chest.

They turn around and Derek drops his chin to Stiles' shoulder. "Smile for your dad now baby." Stiles obeys and grins at his father. This time the flash is expected.

Walking down the footpath to Derek's Triumph Stiles grins. "You really do look good, I think I might need a few turtlenecks myself."

Derek laughed. "You can share mine if you want. I'll leave this one here tomorrow." Stiles hums happily in approval. It'll smell like Derek then.

"Cool." He answers as he swings on the bike behind Derek. "You know I'm kind of glad you're a dude. And we're mostly the same size, well at least in the shoulders. Your legs are massive, like freaking tree trunks." Stiles rambles as he puts on his helmet.

He hears Derek laugh in the helmet's intercom. "You say that like it's a bad thing, I thought you'd be glad I can hold your ass up." He kicks the engine to a start and Stiles winds his arms loosely around Derek's waist.

"Oh I am, but I will admit to a little denim envy. The way you wear jeans ought to be illegal you know." He digs his fingers lightly into Derek's right hip, right above the bone where he knows now that he's extremely touchy.

Sure enough, he flinches and traps Stiles arm between his body and his elbow when he jerks it in reflex. Stiles grins at the growl that comes through the intercom. "Growling? Seriously, what are you pretending to be, like a werewolf or something?" He laughs at his own joke and is sure he hears a faint laugh in return.

"Not while I'm driving you dick." Derek answers him and Stiles nods before he remembers Derek can't see him.

"Sorry, yeah. Okay." He loops his arms around his boyfriend and enjoys the ride to the school.

When they get there they slow to a pace little more than a crawl as Derek looks for a spot to park. There is a small area close to the door where there is another bike and a scooter so he parks there. His bike is by far the better one.

Putting the kickstand down for Derek, Stiles swings his leg off and stands up taking off his helmet. He hears a gasp as his face is revealed and can't help the smirk that slides across his own. He's suddenly glad that Derek had not yet managed to pick him up and drop him off at school on the bike yet. This entrance was way better.

Plus, it wasn't like he was in the closet at school, but his long running obsession with Lydia and obscured most people he thought. When Derek stands and takes off his own helmet Stiles smirk morphs to a smug grin.

"Superiority is not an attractive look on anyone, no matter how much it's deserved." Derek says mildly as he hooks their helmets onto the bike and locks them in place.

Not even pretending to misunderstand what Derek is saying Stiles laughs a little. "True, how about you allow me tonight and then I'll rein it in in the future yeah?" He questions knowing Derek will allow it and will make sure he does rein it in.

"Deal." He stands and stretches and Stiles hears some girls groaning at the fine-looking figure he cuts. "Now, I'm assuming you want a PDA?" Derek asks quietly as he rolls his shoulders like he's preparing for battle almost.

And Stiles thinks it is a battle of a sort. They don't even know if they're going to be able to stay. "Fuck yeah. Give me a kiss and then let's get inside quick in case they do throw us out."

With a roll of his eyes, Derek slings an arm around Stiles' shoulders and moves it up to his neck where he yanks him close and lays a soft, wet kiss on his lips. He pulls away and Stiles just stares at him before Derek's face comes closer again and his lips brush Stiles' again, once, twice more.

Then he pulls away and they start walking into the gym together. The crowd still hanging around parts for them like Moses parted the red sea. Stiles internally shakes his head. Fucking high school.

"Fuck, I'll be glad when I'm out of here for good." He hears Derek's agreeing murmur as they walk inside. The glitter that rains down on them is nothing but an annoyance.

Shaking it off, they wander around looking for Isaac, Scott and Cora. Cora had come with Isaac. And that made Stiles wonder. "Hey, do you think Cora is messing around with Isaac?" He asks quietly as they look around.

"Uh, no idea. She knows if she is that as long as she's being safe we're not going to judge her. I mean, apart from psycho bitch, I like men exclusively. Peter swings both ways so it'd be like the pot calling the kettle black you know?" Derek asks and Stiles nods.

"Plus, she's sixteen. She may not be legal, but she's practical and level-headed. Almost too much so to be honest. What happened to us… well it affected all of us. We don't laugh so much you know? Or at least we didn't still you and your dad started hanging around." Derek mock frowns at him and Stiles can't help laughing.

He's mortified as it sounds more like a giggle but Derek merely wiggles his eyebrows before he stops and looks over Stiles' shoulder. Stiles turns.

"Stiles, I was wondering when you were going to give up on me." Lydia says with a superior smile as she tries to stare him down. It's harder now that he's had a growth spurt, even with her in heels he's still taller than her.

"Oh I gave you up a long time ago Lydia, I just didn't tell you in case your ego couldn't take it." Stiles smiles toothily at her and hears Derek's soft chuckle behind him bolstered by his wide palm sliding under his jacket to rest in the small of his back.

"Stilinski, you don't get to inslut my girlfriend and get away with that." Jackson moved forward only to be stopped by Lydia's annoyed hiss.

"As usual you've had too much to drink too soon. I think you meant to say in_sult_, not in_slut_ Jackson!" She shakes her head and walks away, throwing herself into a group of girls leaving Jackson standing with Stiles and Derek whether he'd wanted to or not. Stiles walks forward with Derek following him and they find a table unoccupied and sit down leaving Jackson to his own devices.

"So, I never asked if you do swing both ways, I guess that's a yes." Derek muses in his ear as they settle down, Derek drags a second chair closer and puts his feet up on it and throws an arm around the back of Stiles' chair, arm encircling his shoulders lightly.

"No, I don't think I do. I mean I started crushing on Lydia when I was like twelve, but the moment I met you dude, she just faded. She was habitual I think more than anything. The easy road." Derek nods and Stiles moves in closer to him. "I guess we should dance at some stage?" He asks as he leans into Derek even more.

"If you want, your dance babe." Derek says, his fingers tap erratically on Stiles arm in time to the music and Stiles notices that his foot on the second chair is beating in time to the music as well. Derek totally wants to dance but he won't push it because as he says, it's Stiles' dance, not Derek's.

"Yeah, well." Stiles clears his throat. "The kind of dancing I'd do with you is probably best left for a more adult venue. Probably a private one at that."

Derek nuzzles against the side of Stiles face, his tongue sliding out to lap slowly and unobtrusively along the shell of Stiles' ear. "I could get on board with that, but if you want to dance here that's okay too."

Stiles moans lightly and jerks back when a thump comes to his left. "No sexing each other up in public." Cora says firmly as she sits down with a small oomph sound. "I fucking hate heels." Stiles laughs.

"But you look gorgeous, sexy too. Bound to get whoever you've got your eyes on." He says with a grin pulling back toward Derek when she threatens to punch him.

Scott and Isaac come up with cups of punch for everyone. "I don't think it's spiked." Scott says as he hands some to Stiles and one to Derek as well.

Waiting for Derek to sample it and double-check for him Stiles puts it down when he shakes his head. He doesn't drink with his meds, or at least not on school property and not spirits. He will admit to having the odd beer at home however, but only when he's not going anywhere and he has his dad around to watch him.

"It is spiked, with vodka." Derek says. Cora puts it down and Isaac very nearly spills it he pushes it away so quickly. Scott however takes a drink.

"I can't taste it, but that's the point isn't it?" He asks them all at large.

"Yeah man, if you drink its okay I'll get you home." Isaac says. Cora nods. And Scott grins at them both. Stiles looks at them. Then he looks back at Derek to see if he's on the same page. He is. Grinning they look away.

Stiles decides to take advantage. "Hey, if you three are gonna hang here for a couple of songs, can we leave our jackets here and go for a dance?" He's remembered Derek has never been to a high school dance. So, whether he wants to or not he's going to dance with him. For him. So he's had the experience.

They shrug out of them and stand, holding hands as they move to the dance floor. When they're there Stiles leans in and yells in Derek's ear. "I'm what is best described as an enthusiastic dancer, but for some reason most people don't seem to like that."

And with that he begins to dance. Derek stands back and watches him for several seconds before he shrugs his shoulders and starts to dance as well. And Stiles nearly swallows his tongue. Fucker could move. It was like watching sex on legs.

Legs he's had tangled with his own, on top of him, underneath him, on the couch of an evening, on the floor when they wrestled over a game controller. Legs he's now kissed and licked and sucked every inch of over the past few weeks.

Damning himself to hell Stiles reaches out a hand and slides his fingers down into Derek's pants before he yanks him in close. Then he takes his mouth, slow and wet making himself moan along with Derek.

Just as Derek's hands begin to slide over his body they're interrupted. "This is a school dance Mr. Stilinski, if you can't keep it in your pants then leave now." Stiles pulls back and frowns dazedly at the teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Harris. We'll be good, I promise." He says with a wicked smile that makes Derek laugh. They dance away from the teacher.

"I remember him, he was an asshole back then too." Derek says in his ear as they continue to dance. When a slow song comes on they both wander off the dance floor.

"I'm glad we're on the same page with public slow dancing." Stiles says in Derek's ear as they sit down.

Derek nods. 'Yeah, your dad would be called to arrest me for public indecency." Stiles laughs a great big belly laugh and the other's at their table look at him. But he just shakes his head and doesn't explain.

After a couple of hours Stiles has had enough. "Dude," he yells leaning into Derek closer than necessary. "Let's blow this pop stand." Derek nods and stands up, sweeps his jacket up and around his shoulders, sliding his arms through it in a lithe move that Stiles envies.

He shrugs into his own jacket and they say goodnight, both he and Derek kiss Cora's cheek. Stiles feels everyone still looking at them as they walk back through the rest of the students to the door and down the hallway.

Outside they come across Danny, he'd done both cross-country and lacrosse until this year when he'd decided to drop the cross-country as he wanted to focus on his studies. "Stiles." He says with a surprised look as he sees Stiles holding hands with Derek.

"Hey Danny." He says as he turns to Derek, "Derek, this is Danny, he used to do cross-country too, but now he just does lacrosse. Danny this is my boyfriend Derek."

Danny holds out a hand and Derek shakes it with a nod. Stiles can see Danny is eying him appreciatively. "Nice pull Stilinski." He says as he continues on inside.

"He's gay?" Derek asks as they watch Danny saunter inside on his own.

"Yeah, he's out and shit. Has been since freshman year. The only reason I tolerate Jackson is because he's Danny's best friend and kicked the shit out of the bullies before Danny got big enough to do it himself. He was kind of a sick kid, how he looks now, well he's only been like that maybe three years. He works hard at it."

"It shows, and he actually seems nice." Derek says as they turn and walk to his bike.

"He is, which is why I don't know how or why he puts up with Jackson." Stiles shakes his head as he settles behind Derek on the bike. No crowd this time, just them. He gives in and winds his arms tight around Derek's lean waist as he puts the bike in gear.

"Der, take the long way home yeah?" Stiles says as his hands drop to the inside of Derek's thighs.

He hears Derek groan through the helmet intercom and slides his hands up to Derek's cock. "I've wanted to touch you all night, but especially since I saw you on the dance floor." Derek groans again and Stiles answers with a groan of his own.

He lays his head on Derek's back and just gives in to touching him. He knows it's dangerous so he doesn't go too far. Just fondles really. Derek doesn't take the long way home though and Stiles is glad actually. It means he's going to be getting him naked that much sooner.

Derek pulls into the driveway, manoeuvres the bike sideways so its parked between Stiles' jeep and the house, protected from passers-by. Stiles puts down the kickstand again and takes off his helmet as he swings his leg off.

Stepping toward the house he watches as Derek eyes him predatorily. His green eyes glimmer at him in the moonlight. Stiles grins as he crooks a finger. "Let's go date of mine, I want you naked and fucking me like yesterday." He says as he turns and leaps for the front door.

Derek crushes him up against the door as Stiles' fingers fumble with his keys. Moaning as Derek just palms his cock, right there under the porch light where anyone can see. "Hurry baby or I'll be fucking you right here." He mutters into Stiles' hair as he leans down and nips at the lobe of Stiles ear.

"Fuck, fuck. Shit." Stiles finally gets the door open and Derek slams it behind them. Then Stiles sprints up the stairs while Derek locks it for the night. At the closet Stiles unlaces his stupid dress shoes and throws them inside even as he peels off his socks. He unbuckles his belt as he hears Derek come inside behind him.

Not looking, Stiles hears him put his backpack down on his desk chair and he unloops his belt, hangs it inside the closet. Just as he's about to start on his vest Derek slides his arms around his waist. He kisses Stiles' shoulder softly.

Pulling away he turns Stiles around. "Allow me. I've wanted to unbutton this vest since I saw you in it tonight." He begins to unbutton as he speaks and Stiles stands still for once, he is calm, his heart is beating fast, but that is expected.

For Derek, he can be still as he can be for no other. It's taken him a little to realise that Derek calms him, is almost like the eye of his storm. For Derek, with Derek Stiles can be, and is calm.

Stiles looks over at the bed where he's thrown his leather jacket. Derek's is on top of his. He smiles to himself. "What?" Derek asks him quietly as he slides the vest of Stiles' shoulders, lets it fall to the ground.

"Dude, I was wondering," Stiles pauses as Derek ghosts his lips over Stiles softly before he kisses his cheek, breathes him in.

'You were wondering what Stiles?" Derek asks him softly as he unbuttons Stiles' dress shirt. He loosens the tie but leaves it knotted around Stiles' neck as he slides the dress shirt off his shoulders as well. Stiles is thankful he'd not decided on a shirt that required cufflinks. The buttons pull but he has slim wrists so he manages to just use a little force and the shirt is over his hands and falling to the floor as well.

Then Derek's nimble fingers are at his slacks. They unhook and unzip and fall to the ground. And his hands are pulling Stiles' briefs down his legs as well. Stiles steps out of the pile of clothes and his fingers grasp Derek's turtleneck and tug it up, exposing his still hairless chest and abdomen one torturous inch at a time. Stiles mouths over old hickey's he's not been able to stop himself from giving as he pulls it up and over Derek's head.

There are three hickey's on Derek's neck. Two fading and one from Wednesday night. They were getting regular. Sunday's. Monday's, Wednesday's, the rest of the week up for grabs. The most recent hickey he'd given Derek when he'd been here on Wednesday night for dinner.

Stiles shook himself back to the present as his fingers dragged across Derek's groin, slid quickly over his cock and then unhooked and unzipped his dress slacks too. Unlike Derek though, Stiles' pushes both Derek's slacks and briefs down his legs at the same time.

And they're both naked, except for his tie. Stiles pulls back and reaches for the Derek's leather jacket. "I was wondering if you'd wear this when you fuck me." He asks in a whisper.

A grin slides over Derek's face, fast and feral as he simply turns and puts his arms back for Stiles to help him put the jacket on. He doesn't question Stiles in any way. And Stiles is grateful.

"So I'm fucking you tonight then am I?" Derek asks him instead.

With a nod Stiles answers. "At least first." He qualifies it a little.

"Good, I was hoping to have my ass reamed too." Derek answers him even as his arms slide around Stiles waist and pull him forward. And Stiles knows why Derek didn't question him, didn't laugh at him or look at him like he was crazy.

Because he has kinks too. Not the least of which is liking to rim Stiles until he comes, without a single touch on his cock. Or the way he loves smell, specifically their sex smell, the way they smell after they've fucked each other for ages. Derek will just run his nose over Stiles, following it with his tongue.

But all the while he inhales, deeply. Like he's marking Stiles or something.

Stiles didn't care. Even Derek's food play kink wasn't too much. So yeah. Derek wasn't going to question a kink he had. Probably ever.

"It's not my only one you know." He whispers as Derek nips and laps at his nipples. They're standing there now, he in his tie and Derek in his leather jacket.

"Your only what?" Derek asks him as he stands and fingers the tie before he pulls on it lightly and they move the bed, Stiles sinking down on his back and Derek following him.

"My only kink." Stiles answers him as he tilts his head, Derek licking and sucking on his neck now. Softly though, taking his time.

"Well," Derek answers absentmindedly, "That's good to know. Kinks are sexy." Stiles can tell he's focused on him, touching him, stroking him. "I enjoyed dancing with you tonight, even it was only G-rated dancing." Derek said to him with a smile as he leaned down and began to kiss his chest, tonguing his nipples.

Stiles torso would have made a doctor wince what with all the fading bruises. He's the first to admit it's not a pretty sight. But he's the first to admit he's loved each being given to him as they were given with love.

And that thought brought him home. Love, he loved Derek. Derek who said he wanted 'everything and forever'. Stiles hadn't been sure about forever. But he was now. Forever was on the table.

With his heart turning over in his chest he reached for Derek, clasping his ears and grinning at Derek's moan he pulled him up so he could take his mouth in a lazy kiss. Stiles' tongue entwined with Derek's and he breathed Derek in like Derek breathed him. With the added scent from Derek's leather jacket Stiles was going a little crazy.

"God, you are so beautiful, so fucking sexy." He murmured. Derek grinned against his lips and reached for the lube Stiles left out on the bedside table now. Stiles heard the snick of the tube and then as he spread his legs he felt Derek's cool fingers sliding over his perineum.

"I want you to pierce me there, but maybe not three times." He said softly as Derek stroked him there, knowing how much it turned him on.

"As well as your cock then?" Derek questioned him as his fingers slid in circles over his hole now. Stiles gasped as he felt his hole reach for Derek. He was so attuned to his touch now, he knew the pleasure Derek's fingers followed by his cock could bring. He wanted that, he needed that.

"I think so yeah, but definitely my perineum. After my surgery, before I go back to school yeah?" Stiles said to Derek, he paused waiting for Derek's answer.

With a smile Derek slides two fingers into Stiles. He was used to being breached now. He was certain half the time Derek didn't even need to prep him, but Derek hadn't tested that yet. Though Stiles wanted him to. He wanted to know if he liked that burning pain that bled into pleasure that Derek loved.

"Okay, when you're ready, before you're back at school after spring break. If you're up to it." Derek hooks his fingers up and Stiles' head tilts back on a long drawn out moan.

"And, waxing, I want to be waxed like you are." His words are breathy, embarrassing. Or they would be if Derek didn't like him that way. He wasn't stupid, he knew what his aroused voice did to Derek, the same thing Derek's did to him.

Which is to say it was enough to make him come sometimes. And that was another kink of Derek's they didn't get to do often enough, he loved to talk Stiles to an orgasm. And Stiles loved him doing that.

With his fingers working Stiles over lazily from the inside, Derek turned on his side, pillowing his head on a hand and continued to work Stiles slowly. "So, surgery on Tuesday then?" He questioned as he prodded Stiles' prostate with his motherfuckinglong middle finger.

"Yeah…God, there, yes." A choked off gasp and Stiles arches his hips trying to hold back his orgasm. "More, make me come Der, fuck me." He whined, he didn't care how he sounded. There was a certain point beyond which he didn't care how he sounded to Derek, or himself.

His mouth is taken suddenly, the kiss wet and messy, the angle awkward, not that he cares. Derek's leather jacket is brushing his skin in the most arousing ways. Stiles moans straight into his mouth. "Derek, fuck me now." He says almost petulantly as he pulls back and pulls on Derek's shoulder even as he turns on his side.

He hears Derek's huffing laugh as he slides in close behind Stiles. His hand pulls out and moves to his own cock and he lines up with Stiles' ass. And then he pushes inside as Stiles pushes down. They both sigh as he sinks in all the way.

Stiles feels his eyes rolling as he pushes his hips back, clenching as hard as he can on Derek's cock inside him. Derek is the one who moans now and Stiles grins. "Fuck, yeah. God." He mutters as he continues pushing back relentlessly. "Hard, Derek. Need to feel you." He begs again. Derek's free hand moves to his hip and takes hold. His other hand slides under Stiles' neck and then palms a pectoral muscle. Then Derek's fingers begin to play with his pebbled nipple, generally driving Stiles insane. "Jesus God." Stiles exclaims as Derek begins to thrust.

Slow and steady, like their first time together. Just taking him over. Derek moves slowly and Stiles follows suit. Pushing back as Derek pushes forward. Sweat slicks their bodies, the breeze coming in through open window doing nothing to cool them off. Stiles can smell their sex scents rising in the room.

He tilts his head back, Derek's teeth scrape along his jugular and then bite at his ear. Stiles is gratified to feel his heart beating erratically against his back as he continues to push, tries to climb inside Derek almost. He needs him that much. Derek's teeth clamp suddenly on Stiles' shoulder and he hardens almost impossibly more inside Stiles.

Clenching even more Stiles moves his own hand back, under Derek's arm and grabs his butt cheek and begins to pull him harder inside him. But Derek grabs his hand and moves it up, anchors it and then grabs his other one as well. And Stiles he held, impaled on Derek's cock, at his mercy.

And that shouldn't be sexy or arousing but it is. Stiles loves when Derek manhandles him. He knows it's all kinds of weird and kinky that he loves being manhandled, but Derek loves doing it and Stiles has discovered he loves being on the receiving end.

"You fucker." He manages to grunt as he tries to pull free, not very hard though. Just enough to make Derek work for it. He drags his left leg forward trying to do something though fuck knows what. But it backfires as it allows Derek to slide even deeper inside him. They both moan at the deeper angle. Stiles fucking twitches on Derek's cock, gyrates on it almost as it doesn't just slide over his prostate at this angle.

It fucking punches it and his head rears back catching in that space he loves to nuzzle on Derek, between his neck and shoulder. Derek somehow shoehorns his head to keep Stiles' own head anchored there as well as he fucking pushes now, inside Stiles. Harder and harder.

Just the way he likes, punching against Stiles poor abused prostate until it simply dances and jerks in agonised pleasure. "Come for me baby, give me everything." The whisper slides across Stiles skin like fingernails on a chalkboard.

Scratching every single nerve ending that still has any life in it. And on that last word, the word Stiles wants to have tattooed on his body for Derek, he comes. Nothing touching his cock at all. He just…explodes because of Derek. And as he jerks on Derek's cock and his come splatters on his bed he feels Derek swell and release inside him too.

Wiggling his hands he winces as Derek releases him. Bringing them down, Stiles simply snuggles deeper into Derek's body as it curves over him protectively. Derek removes his leather jacket without getting up and Stiles slides into sleep with Derek following him, covered in nothing but his everything.


	7. Forever And Everything Ch 7

_A/N - Now remember, this is fiction. I did research mature age circumcision. The information I found is that in my country, it's a day surgery. One abstains from intercourse for about two weeks and uses a condom for approximately a month to give the scar a decent chance to heal without inflammation/irritation. I have however taken liberties with Stiles' side effects after his surgery. As I said, this is **fiction**._

* * *

The next morning Stiles wakes first. He stretched without waking Derek and looked him over. His face was more relaxed in sleep. Not so intense. But the intensity was just the beginning of what attracted Stiles to Derek in the first place.

Sitting up he gets as far as crawling to the foot of the bed with some idea of getting breakfast when he feels movement and a mouth suddenly latches onto a butt cheek. "Ow, fuck, you shit!" He very nearly screeches.

Derek falls back with a chuckle. "How could I not? It's so pretty." Stiles turns on the bed with narrowed eyes.

"Pretty? My butt is pretty?" He questions in a threatening tone.

"Well, sexy pretty yeah, it's pert and bouncy, and so fucking sexy it's all I can do to keep my hands off it." Derek admits.

"Nice save dude, at least you didn't call it a bubble butt." Stiles smirks as he stands on the bed and steps off onto the floor. He walks unselfconsciously to his dresser, takes out a pair of sweats and drags them on.

Derek watches Stiles lazily as he scoops up their clothes from last night and begins to fold Derek's while he hangs his own up. "Where's my tie?" He asks Derek, the last he remembers is wearing it when they were making love. And yes that was sappy, it was also the truth, they did make love.

Rooting around in the bed Derek drags it up and out. Stiles looks at it. It has come on it. With a shrug he tosses it in the hamper along with Derek's shirt from last night and his own. And that reminded him. He went to a drawer.

"Hey, I've got a bunch of your stuff I've laundered in here, take it when you want yeah? I figured I'd leave the drawer for you anyway." Stiles steps back. "I'm gonna go make some breakfast, want anything in particular?" He turns and comes up against a naked Derek.

"You're giving me a drawer?" He asks huskily as his arms wind around Stiles' waist, fingers gliding over his skin and down under his sweats to cup his previously discussed sexy, pert and bouncy but not bubble butt ass.

"Uh, yeah. We spend so much time at each other's places now, we do each other's laundry when we leave stuff there, it makes sense." Stiles answers as his head falls back. Derek's fingers are ghosting between his cheeks where he's still wet and slippery from last night.

"Left dresser, second drawer down." Derek answers him before he kisses him senseless.

Pulling away Stiles grins. "I've got a drawer at your place too?" He asks just to hear Derek say he does. He'd started staying over there once a week or so when his father had an overnight shift. Not because he needed to, because he wanted to. And Derek didn't interfere with his study as he'd originally thought he might.

Neither did Peter or Cora actually. His being there had made Cora study more if anything according to Derek. Gave her company so to speak.

"You do, you can have more if you want, or need to." And Stiles is kissing Derek as if his life depends on it. Letting Derek pull him back to bed, down on top of him.

"And what exactly are you after Mr. Kinky?" Stiles asks with a grin. As if he didn't know. Derek's fingers were delving inside him now, driving him crazy as they played with the come still inside him from last night. When they pull out Stiles moans in protest and then sucks in a deep breath as Derek sucks them clean.

"Wait right there." Stiles is off the bed and in his closet before Derek can grab him. He comes back with a cowboy hat. "I did promise I'd wear a hat." He plops the straw cowboy hat on his head and Derek grins and shakes his head even as he moves back to the middle of the bed and sprawls invitingly.

"Ride me cowboy." He answers in what Stiles calls his morning sex voice, all gravelly and husky with sleep.

"Oh I plan to dude, I plan to." Stiles steps up and onto the bed, walks the couple of steps until he's straddling Derek's hips and then kneels down. Leaning forward he grabs his headboard and then his other hand grabs Derek's hard cock.

Tilting his hips he puts Derek's cock at his hole and slides down onto it with a groan. Settling himself with a few wiggles of his hips Stiles grins at Derek's groans.

"Giddyup." Derek growls at him as Stiles sits there just staring, transfixed by his beauty once again.

With a shake of his head Stiles complies with Derek's order. "Thank Christ I run." He mutters as he begins to move up and down, riding Derek's cock. He stills for a few moments, rotates his hips without lifting them and Derek growls, growls underneath him.

"Jesus fuck, alright." Stiles says grumpily.

Shaking his head Derek laughs breathlessly. "What can I say? You bring out the animal in me."

Grinning proudly Stiles doffs his straw hat and winks. But then Derek's hands come to rest on his hips and the jokes finish. Because, fuck he's hot and hard and fucking sexy underneath Stiles. And his pupils are blown in desire. Desire for Stiles.

That never fails to make him even hotter. That Derek Hale, wants him, Stiles Stilinski. Forever and everything. Stiles' head falls back, the cowboy had falling back on the bed. Neither care.

Derek's fingers are digging into Stiles, bruising him with intent Stiles knows. He doesn't care. He does the same. Reaching back one hand Stiles plays with Derek's piercings and pulls and tugs at the three rings in his perineum, he's learned over the last weeks they elicit the most response from Derek once he's aroused.

To get him aroused though Stiles tugs and plucks at his nipple rings and his cock piercing. But when he's aroused? It's the perineum piercings that push him over the edge. "God, Derek you feel fucking amazing." He mutters as he pushes down on Derek's cock, feeling it throb and heat inside him.

"Gonna suck yourself out when you come?" He asks with a grin as Derek's eyes open, all black and aroused and he snarls a yes. "There you go, got you looking at me didn't it?" Derek's fingers dig in harder and he begins to thrust up with purpose.

Stiles looks down at his own cock. He's so hard his foreskin is all the way back, his head exposed, red and weeping pre-come enough that its pooling on Derek. Smearing it around a little Stiles slicks up his fingers and then sucks them into his own mouth.

Derek's moan is filthy almost beyond belief. Stiles slicks his fingers up again as his other hand pulls at Derek's piercings, this time though he looks at Derek, knowing his own eyes are looking the same, all black and needy as he slowly slides his slicked fingers over his own nipples, leaving the pre-come there for Derek to taste later.

"You…fuck!" Derek is beyond words, Stiles can tell. And that pleases him. That Derek desires him enough to be lost for words he is so mired in Stiles.

"Me too." Stiles answers as he starts to fuck up and down on Derek's cock, faster and harder, looking to come. Before the words 'touch me' can leave his mouth one of Derek's hands is on his cock. Sliding his foreskin up and over his head, faster and faster, shifting him quickly to orgasm. And that knowledge, that innate knowing of Stiles and his needs pushed him over the edge.

Stiles feels his balls draw up and empty in pulses onto Derek's body and hand as he continues to jerk him through his orgasm. He feels Derek's balls draw up against his wrist and then Derek come deep inside him as his cock throbs and jerks in Stiles' ass.

Before he can slump on Derek, Stiles watches his hand scrape through his come on Derek's body and he pushes up. Stiles falls back and grins. He knows exactly what's coming next. He rolls before Derek can tell him to and pushes his ass out. Derek's moan is desperate with need and want and Stiles grins even more as he puts his hands back and spreads himself open for Derek to do with him what he will.

"God, I'm beautiful? No, you, you're the beautiful one. The one made for me, the one who takes me, gets me, understands me. Wants _me_." Stiles frowned over those last two words. The emphasis told him Derek was still somewhat unbelieving in how much Stiles wanted him. Needed him even.

Over the past few weeks Stiles crush had grown beyond that, into something way more. Something where Derek's words of everything and forever meant something to Stiles. And more, they were something he wanted. But how did he convince Derek of that?

He is brought back to the here and now by Derek's warm, wet tongue sliding over his hole. Slurping obscenely as he did so, sucking madly. His fingers pushed Stiles' own come inside his ass and then his mouth and fingers were there.

Poking and prodding, mixing it all up and then pulling him apart so Derek could suck it all back out. It was fucking obscene and erotic and hot on so many levels. Stiles knew that no one would understand what they did, how they did it and he didn't fucking care.

They were each other's and that was all that mattered. He feels his cock jerking again and fists it. Derek always did this. It was so fucking hot, his desire for Stiles' ass that Stiles mostly came again straight away.

Today though, he just held himself, let himself throb. He wanted in Derek's ass when Derek was finished with his. Turning his head back he reached a hand for Derek's face, stilled him. Derek looked at him, pupils still blown wide. "Prep yourself, I'm going to fuck you when you're done."

Stiles shuddered at the raw moan Derek released. He swiped his tongue over Stiles' ass a few more times, sucked at his hole, drawing their come back out and swallowing, then he pulled back and lay down.

His hand reached for the lube and opened it even as he spread his legs. And this, this was something Stiles never ever got enough of. Derek pushing his own fingers inside himself, prepping himself for Stiles' cock. Stiles turned around and sat up, crossing his legs as he just watched Derek's fingers disappear inside his own ass.

"Fuck, you are so fucking beautiful Derek. So beautiful." Stiles kneels up as Derek continues to fuck his own fingers and kisses him. Soft and wet and gentle. Not the way they usually kiss, but something Stiles needs to give Derek at this moment.

When Derek pulls his fingers out and offers them to Stiles, he licks them with relish, making sure he's as loud as possible. He loves the flush Derek gets as he does so. Then he pulls on his cock, pushes back the foreskin properly and begins the slow slide of pleasure into Derek.

Feeling his eyes flutter closed Stiles can't help grinning at the sound Derek makes. "You need something Der?" He opens his eyes and asks huskily.

"No, got everything I need right inside me." Derek answers on a breathless snarl.

"Oh, you want me to leave you alone with it then?" Stiles asks on a grin.

"Yeah, if you can do without your cock, it's not leaving me till I've come on it again Stilinski, don't even think otherwise." Derek is truly pissy at him now.

"Aw, Der. Don't be like that, you know you love it, how I make you squeal like a girl on my cock when you come." Derek's snarl this time is nothing but animal-like. "Okay, you know, I think you've been watching way too much animal channel. You're sounding very feral you know." Stiles laughs outright now.

"If I'm feral, it's because you make me so." Derek grits out now. And Stiles melts. He can't help it. To know that he and he alone makes Derek feral with desire? Well that's truly something.

Stilling himself Stiles looks down at Derek, all flushed and wanton and needy for him. For Stiles. "Really, I mean, I really make you feel that way?" He's asking seriously now. He stills everything, waiting on his answer.

"Yes," Derek pauses, regroups so he can answer Stiles seriously in turn. "You make me want and need and desire like no one ever has Stiles. You make me animalistic with it. Feral, wild, untamed." Derek answers him as best he can.

Leaning down Stiles kisses him exactly that way, wild and untamed. And he feels Derek splash over their bodies as he does so. Pulling back Stiles looks into his eyes, the black of his pupils almost overshadowing the green, except for the finest green ring around the edge.

He loved Derek Hale. And he was okay with that. And Derek had better be as well. Because once a Stilinski chose their mate, that was it.

And so without thought or intention, Stiles allowed himself to come in Derek as well. With a shouted moan that had his father banging on the door as he walked past.

"Oh God," Derek buried his head in Stiles' shoulder as the Sheriff did that and Stiles collapsed on Derek with a laugh.

"Jesus, I forgot he'd be home." He laughed harder as he felt Derek's face heat. "Don't worry about it diddums, I'll protect you from the big bad Sheriff." He would deny to his dying day that he squealed like a girl when Derek suddenly dug his fingers into his ribs.

"Breakfast, I need breakfast." Derek said after they'd tussled around a little.

"Mm, me too. Wonder if Dad has cooked anything for us." Stiles mused as he sat up and reached for his discarded sweats again.

Derek stood and stretched and Stiles drank him in. "I love your tattoos, will you do one for me?" He asked. "A word, here." He stood and gestured to his left arm, high up near the shoulder, he drew a semi-circle around the top half indicating where he wanted the word tattooed.

"Sure, you going to let me ink anything else on you?" Stiles looked at Derek.

"You really want to ink more on me?" He asks. "I thought you were just joking around."

Derek shook his head as he reached into his backpack and drew out a pair of his own sweatpants. Tugging them on he answered Stiles. "No, totally serious, like piercings, you'll carry ink perfectly. Got this idea for something, let me draw it up so you can see what I'm talking about." He looks down at himself. "Will your dad have an issue if I don't wear a shirt?"

Stiles shook his head. "He'd have to have an issue with me too, I'm not putting one on until we've showered." They walk downstairs together and into the kitchen.

"Just in time, thought I'd have to put it in the oven. How did the dance go? No issue with the school I take it?" The Sheriff questioned them as they walked in together.

"No, none. Couple of comments, but nothing I wasn't expecting." Stiles answered as he went for his meds.

"Didn't drink any of the punch? It was spiked, got a few kids drunk-driving." The Sheriff makes conversation though Stiles sees his eyes take in their torsos. They've both got fresh and fading hickey's on them.

"No, Derek told me it was spiked so I was fine. Scott was the only one who drank actually. And Isaac said he'd get him home." Stiles watches Derek get out the juice and pour three glasses with a soft smile.

They eat companionably together and clean the kitchen. It's late morning when they've finished. Stiles is about to suggest he and Derek shower when his dad clears his throat. It's a particular noise this throat clearing, one Stiles knows well.

He sits down and motions for Derek to do so as well. "What's up Dad?" He asks point-blank.

His father shrugs and draws patterns on the table. "Can you stay with Derek tonight? At his place?" He asks Stiles as he looks at both he and Derek.

Pursing his lips Stiles hides a grin. "Sure can. When do you need me gone by?" He asks as he feels Derek's hand grip his thigh under the table. His dad and Peter had been dancing around for weeks now.

"As soon as you've showered so I can clean and then shop and know you're not going to make a mess while I'm gone." Stiles rolled his eyes. He'd never actually been one to make a mess, but his dad was kind of over anal retentive about his space, their space rather.

"Just for that Derek and I are showering together." Derek chokes as does his dad.

But he answers Stiles anyway. "Fine, just…enough with the noises okay? At least until I'm getting some too?" His last sentence is pleading and Stiles laughs and Derek joins him. They push back their chairs and begin to walk away.

Derek turns back in the doorway. "Peter likes citrus scented lube." He blushes as he says this and turns and practically jogs down the hall and up the stairs to the shower leaving Stiles laughing as he wandered after him and the Sheriff blushing all over. Exactly like Stiles did.

##########

Stiles wakes on Tuesday morning in his own bed and on his own. Derek would be here that evening after he'd been released after his surgery, they'd discussed it already. His Dad would drop him at the hospital and and bring him home, get him settled. Then Derek would take over for the night.

It was nice that his Dad didn't have to take a personal day, they had others now to help. Stiles showered and make sure he was extra clean. That would no longer be an issue after today. And he couldn't wait.

He takes his morning meds, the doctor's said it was okay to and drank his last glass of water for some time. Then he sat at the kitchen table and waited for his father. Stiles thought about his last several weeks.

He and Derek were finally together, a couple. And more, a long-term couple. Stiles realised he had to tell Derek he was on track to graduate early. He had no idea what he was going to do once he did, but he'd find something. Even if he just pushed papers. Though he'd prefer to be moving a bit more, but he'd take what he could get.

And Scott, he had to tell Scott as well. He was thankful Scott now had Isaac and Allison. And Lydia and to a lesser degree Jackson and Danny. Stiles was glad he had people, other people at school. Lydia hadn't even realised he was going to graduate early and he'd figured she'd be onto it by now.

Guess Jackson had her all hot and bothered. Stiles rolled his eyes. That dude seriously had his head stuck up his own ass. And Lydia wasn't far behind him. Jesus, that fact alone should have been enough to turn Stiles from her.

Whatever, it didn't matter he thought to himself. He'd plucked the brass ring. Or the brass ring had plucked him. He flushed all over as he remembered that day in the kitchen. When Derek had read his paper and things had just…snowballed.

Gathering nothing but hot, sexy snow along the way. He grinned and palmed his cock through his sweats. He was sans underwear as the doctor said briefs would only irritate him after he'd been operated on. He was to stay horizontal for a day or so and then could basically begin regular daily stuff, except sport and sex.

His phone vibrated a text and Stiles grinned. It was Derek.

'_going to keep it?'_ Stiles frowned.

'_why would I cancel something I've wanted like forever?'_ He questioned. Derek was crazy.

'_ha, no once they cut it off, are you going to keep it?' _

"Ugh, no fucking way." He types the same back and gets a smiley face followed by the word good.

'_you are so fucking kinky, SO FUCKING KINKY'_ He typed back.

'_they'll ask you, they asked my friend'_ Stiles frowned.

'_seriously?'_ He pulls a face at the green tick icon he gets back.

'_that is fucking sick, it's not like it's my tonsils'_ He snorts at the winky face he gets in return.

'_why the fuck are you up?'_ He asks Derek.

'_because you're going into hospital, I wish I was with you.'_ Stiles heart skittered in his chest.

He types furiously before he loses his courage_. 'I LOVE YOU DEREK HALE'_

Immediately a message flies back. _'I LOVE YOU TOO ? STILINSKI'_

"What the fuck?" Stiles sends back the same message.

'_you think I don't know you haven't told me your real name? can't believe I just told someone I love them via text and I don't even fucking know their real first name!' _Stiles laughs as his dad comes into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo." He brushes a hand over Stiles' hair where it's sticking up. He hasn't combed it since he got out of the shower.

"Morning Dad. I told Derek I loved him." Stiles says to his father. "And now he's getting pissy because he doesn't know my real first name." His father laughs as does Stiles.

"Gonna tell him?" John asks as he gets some breakfast for himself.

"Not until we get married or I apply for a passport and we travel together."

'_are you asking my first name?'_ Stiles sends back after talking to his dad.

'_no, you'll tell me one day, Stiles suits you anyway, as does baby.'_ Stiles grins.

"He says he's not asking, I'll tell him one day when I'm ready."

"Smart man." He laughs out loud at his father's comment.

"Yes, he is." He leans into his father when he drops an arm around his shoulders briefly before he sits down at the table.

He and Derek continue to text while his dad gets ready. Then they grab Stiles' backpack with his book and a computer game. They text all the way to the hospital and it's only when he's inside that he has to switch off his phone. He stops for a second, says he'll text soon as he can and switches it off.

His dad will call Derek anyway.

His father waits with him and he is the last face Stiles sees before he is wheeled away.

##########

"John?" John looks up. It's Melissa McCall, Scott's mother.

"Hey Mel, how are you?" He asks her as he stands and busses her cheek.

"I'm fine, how are you? Are you okay, is Stiles okay?" She questions quickly.

"I'm fine, today is Stiles' surgery, that's all." He looks at her and she pales.

"What surgery, what's wrong with him?" She grabs his forearm and holds on tightly.

"He's fine, he's just being circumcised, did he not tell you?" He asks her quietly as he draws her to the seats and pushes her down in the chair.

"Uh, no. No mention from he or Scott, not an inkling." She says in a hurt tone.

"Well, he's been caught up with his boyfriend, he's gone down hard and fast, well not fast, they've been circling each other for over a year before they finally decided to go for it. I think Derek was wary because he thought Stiles was under eighteen. For which I'm grateful." John said. And he was. Not that he'd have stopped Stiles and Derek if Stiles had wanted to date Derek before he was eighteen.

"I keep forgetting he's eighteen." Melissa murmurs. She rests one hand on John's forearm and the other around his shoulder. "How are you going? He was circumcised, why?" She asks.

"I'm fine, really good actually," John absently brushes a hand over his chest where his clothes are hiding a couple of hickeys from Saturday night. "And uh, well. He wants to be like me, and he said that with his ADHD and what not that he had enough medical issues without having issues with infection, he forgets to shower too often and is sick of having to clean fluff and shit from under his foreskin." John is blunt with Melissa, she's a nurse and a good friend.

"I'm glad. I remember a couple of times he made comments when he was younger about not being circumcised." She says no more. But she sits with John for a bit and that is how Peter finds them.

He raises a brow at the pretty picture they make, dark and fair. He grins as he thinks of being in between them. "Down boy." He murmurs to himself. Stepping forward he touches John's other shoulder. "Hey, how's it going?" He asks as he sits down on John's other side.

He smiles widely as John reaches for his hand and twines their fingers together. "Good. Peter, this is Scott's mother Melissa, Mel this is Peter. Uh,' John pauses as he thinks of how to explain, "He's Stiles' boyfriend's uncle and my friend?" He sighs as he looks at Peter. "What the fuck are we? We haven't discussed that yet." He sounds plaintive.

Grinning Peter leans in and kisses his lips lightly before pulling away. He looks at the lovely Melissa. "That clear enough for now?" He asks politely.

Melissa grins. "More than, who tops?" She laughs as John flushes and Peter laughs too.

"He does…for now." Peter answers her question and John groans. Loudly.

He covers his face with his hands and they both laugh at him now. "Fuck my life." He mutters. But he's also grateful. Grateful Melissa stopped to speak to him and grateful Peter came by.

He stands as the doctor comes in. "Sheriff Stilinski?" He questions and John stands up.

"Yes, how is he, is he okay?" He asks the surgeon.

"He came through with flying colours. He's severely affected by the anaesthetic however, his daily medication is the cause of that. He's going to need to be monitored for the next forty-eight hours, not the normal twenty-four." John nods.

Peter steps forward, "It's okay, we'll help." He says meaning he and Derek. John nods and reaches for Peter's waiting hand again. He misses Melissa's smile.

"That's fine, someone will be out to take you to him in about half an hour and he'll be released to go home in around three to four. You'll be taking him home?" The doctor asks.

"Yes, myself or Derek or Peter Hale." John gives both Derek and Peter's names to be on the safe side. And just as he does that his emergency radio crackles from the chair where he'd left it.

"Sheriff, you there over?" A pause and then, "We've got a major MVA over on…." John picks up the radio as the deputy states there are fatalities.

"Bobby, I'm here, I'm on my way, ETA twenty minutes." He flicks off the radio. "Fuck, I won't be taking him home, it'll be his partner Derek Hale, or my partner, Peter Hale." He says without thinking. He winces when he sees surprise flash across Peter's face, not to mention the doctor's.

But he nods. "Certainly, I'll make a note that one or both will be picking Mr. Stilinski up." He turns away after commenting he'll make sure emergency is aware of the motor vehicle accident that the Sheriff is travelling to.

John looks at Peter, he grins. "We need to have a talk next time _partner_." He places emphasis on the word partner and John flushes.

"Sorry, it…" He trails off not knowing what the fuck to say. "Sorry." He apologises again. "Can you call Derek for me?"

Peter nods and leans in, bussing John's cheek like John had bussed Melissa's. "Go, do your job. Don't worry about dinner, I'll make sure something stays warm for you." John nods and clasps Peter's hand briefly before he turns, nods at Melissa and walks away.

Looking at Melissa as she sits back down again Peter pulls out his phone and calls Derek. "Hello nephew, there's been a change in plans." He explains the situation and Derek says he's on his way. "Take a taxi, that way we don't have too many vehicles clogging up their driveway." Peter finishes. He hears Derek's acknowledgement as he hangs up.

Moving back to the seats he sits down beside the lovely Melissa. "You're Scott's mother?" She nods. "Fascinating, why haven't you been in John's pants before then?" Instead of the outrage he'd expected she just grins.

"I hear you make sinful cakes and what not?" Peter nods. "Make me something gooey and sweet, come over for a coffee one day and I'll tell you."

Peter shakes his head, stands as she does. "Oh I will, I like you." He says. Melissa laughs.

"I like you too Peter Hale, one of the reasons why is because from what I've seen so far, you're good for John. But," She leans up and busses his cheek now. "You break his heart and I'll break you." Peter steps back from her and sits down again.

"Acknowledged." He answers grimly, then his face morphs into a teasing grin. "Gooey and sweet? When do you want to eat me then?"

Melissa buries her face in her hands and laughs for several seconds. "I have to get to work. You swing both ways don't you?" She asked in the next breath, Peter sees she's blushing as she asks.

"I do, so does John in case you were wondering." She nods.

"That I already knew." She shakes her head back and forth. "Batteries, I need batteries." She looks at him as he laughs loudly.

Shaking her head Melissa steps back. She looked down at him for a few moments and then with a firm nod she continued on to work.

Turning back she spoke loudly. "Give Stiles my best, tell him I won't tell Scott." Peter nods and settles in to wait.

Derek arrives within the hour and they go in to see Stiles. He is groggy from the anaesthetic and barely understandable. Peter takes his leave and goes back home where he picks up what he'd been planning to make for dinner and takes it to the Stilinski's.

He lets himself in with Derek's key and starts to prep dinner. He checks Stiles' room and straightens it and makes the bed, the sheets were already fresh he knew. He texts Cora to tell her Stiles came through the surgery okay but that the Sheriff had been called in to work so she should come here for dinner if she was coming home.

She texted back she was catching a movie and for him to give Stiles her love. She also said she hadn't mentioned his surgery to anyone. Peter frowned wondering why Stiles hadn't mentioned it to anyone either. He wondered if Stiles had been teased at school for being uncircumcised. Probably. Children were cruel, very cruel. He should know, he'd been one.

After finishing prepping for dinner and dessert Peter is washing his hands when his phone rings. It's Derek, Stiles is ready to be released. "I'm on my way, meet you at the entrance so I don't have to park?" He questions. Derek acknowledges and Peter hangs up.

Walking out the door he calls John. "He's just been released, I'm on my way to pick he and Derek up now."

"Thank you, I don't know how to repay you." John sounds harried.

That Peter can help with. "Your mouth on my cock is a good start." He says in a sultry voice.

John inhales sharply. "I can do that, there is movement and then, "I'm a fan of your cock after all."

Peter snorts, "You're a fan of my cock piercing you mean."

Laughing John answers, "That too. Thank you Peter, for taking my mind off Stiles, just like you wanted to."

Huffing Peter says, "Well I obviously didn't do a good job if you knew what I was doing then did I?" He answers sarcastically.

"Ha, you did fine, but I'm not Sheriff for my pretty face you know." John answered as he hung up.

"Shit." Peter said to himself as he got in his car. He took a moment to rest his head on the steering wheel. "I am so screwed." He started the vehicle and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

_A/N - For those waiting for Sheriff/Peter to be written. Yes I will be writing 'their' story, but in chapter ten of this story another couple came to the forefront and insisted their story needed to be told first. Which now I understand as their story helps Sheriff/Peter's story. Also, do Sheriff/Peter have a ship name? If so could someone please let me know what it is as I'm unaware being fairly new to the Teen Wolf (read Sterek) fandom._


	8. Forever And Everything Ch 8

_A/N - Again, remember this is fiction. The incident with the nurse is made up. Whether that sort of thing happens in real life I have no idea._

* * *

When Stiles wakes he feels like his face is falling off. He keeps touching it to the irritation of the recovery room nurses. It isn't until they check his chart and realise what daily meds he takes that they understand he's suffering the side effects of the anaesthetic almost over-affecting him.

As he slowly comes down he realises that Derek instead of his father is sitting next to him, holding his hand though he can't actually feel it.

"Dad?" Is all he can slur after several attempts.

"He had an emergency, a bad accident." Stiles nods, or thinks he does and passes out again.

'Supposed to be neurolept." He mutters sometime later.

"Yeah, your other meds are increasing the effects." Derek answers him. He's reading Stiles' book now. "You like Matthew Reilly?" He asks Stiles.

"Yeah, like watching a movie, you?" He manages this sentence without slurring and is proud of himself, even if he does say so himself.

Derek snorts and Stiles realises he's spoken aloud. "When can I go?" He growls now as he turns on his side to watch Derek.

Arching his hips to pull out his phone, Derek makes Stiles mewl as he watches him. And he flinches as a steady throbbing starts in his groin. "Oh Jesus, no hard on. You can't be sexy for the next two fucking weeks!" He winces at the screech of his voice making Derek laugh softly.

"I'll do my best baby." He answers.

Stiles looks up at him fretfully. "I know I'm being fucking stupid and I know you aren't laughing at me. I can't even begin to say how much I appreciate that right now." He says in a much less screechy voice, but one a little high-pitched nonetheless. "Fuck, I sound like I've been mainlining helium!" This time Derek laughs a little louder.

"Take it easy. You'll be home in your own bed soon enough, you can come stay with me during the day if you need to, there's a pull out couch at the shop. And a television." He looks at his phone. "Doctor should be around in another half hour. He said you should be fine to go then, you can get up now if you need to go to the toilet or something." Derek shifts his hips subtly as he shoves his phone back in his pocket.

Stiles smiles. "Sounds nice." He drifts, dozing until the doctor comes back into the room. He inspects Stiles incision and releases him. He also asks if Stiles wants to keep his foreskin. Stiles shudders. "No fucking way." He shakes his head vehemently making himself dizzy.

The doctor laughs and tells him to get dressed but not to leave until the nurse comes back for Derek to sign his release and give him his meds and his follow-up appointment. Stiles grumbles as he stands and shuffles to the bathroom.

"I can't wait to get home and shower off this fucking smell." He says as he relieves himself with Derek watching at the doorway. He's got Stiles' sweats slung over his shoulder.

"I bet, I've never been in hospital myself but I've been around for some of Peter's surgeries." He says quietly and Stiles feels like a selfish twat complaining about such trivial shit when Peter has no doubt spent countless hours in hospitals since the fire.

"Sorry." He says simply.

Frowning Derek steps forward and squats as he shakes out Stiles' sweats. "What for?" He asks as he helps Stiles into them, one leg at a time.

"For being a baby. When Peter…" Stiles trails off not knowing what to say.

"It's fine, he doesn't even hate hospitals actually, it's not an issue. He even came here to wait with your dad until he was called away. And he's coming to pick us up." Derek's tone is mater-of-fact and that lets Stiles know more than anything that he's telling the truth. "Oh yeah." Derek continues. "Scott's mother said best wishes and she wouldn't tell Scott."

"Shit, she saw Dad?" Stiles questioned with a wince. Derek shrugs.

"Not sure, Peter told me to tell you that."

"Dammit, she must have. Fuck." Stiles puts both hands on Derek's shoulders as Derek stood, drawing Stiles' sweatpants up as he did so. He slid them carefully over Stiles' groin and settled them on his hips. Then he took off the hospital gown and threw it in the shower stall.

He moved back to the bed where he'd thrown Stiles' t-shirt and took it up with a smile. It was actually a t-shirt of Derek's that he'd worn today. He found himself flushing as Derek raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't say anything about how pathetic Stiles was though.

Instead he merely motions Stiles over and helps him into it, followed by helping him into a sweatshirt that he even zips up. He's helping Stiles sit awkwardly on the bed when the nurse comes in with a clipboard and a business size envelope.

She hands the clipboard to Derek. "Okay, sign here Mr. Partner and you can take your boyfriend and go. Here is the information you need, emergency numbers and the details of your follow-up appointment at the doctor's rooms next week. It was fun sweetie but you sure do have a sailor's mouth." She said with a sarcastic tinge to her voice.

Derek stood to his full height. "And that is your professional opinion then is it?" He asks in a soft voice. Stiles stares at him, he feels his heart thudding. The nurse opens her mouth to continue but Derek beats her to it. "I mean, you being a nurse and all, it was your professional opinion that my boyfriend here, he was fun, but he had a sailor's mouth, after coming off a fucking anaesthetic? That is your professional opinion, am I correct?" The nurse stares at him as he speaks.

He doesn't raise his voice, doesn't move forward or threaten her physically. But his voice. Stiles gulped. His voice threatened like nothing he'd ever heard before. Every word was a threat, the way he threw her own words back in her face and just, degraded her occupation.

No, Stiles shook his head, that wasn't right. He didn't degrade her, he made her realise that by being so unprofessional she had degraded herself. Fuck that was sneaky, so fucking sneaky. Stiles watched in amazement as the nurse took back the clipboard and looked down at it. She nodded and withdrew from the room without a word.

"Fuck, you have to fucking teach me how to fucking do that. Fuck, that was fucking awesome." Stiles just stares at Derek as he calls Peter and tells him they'll wait at the front entrance.

He gathers Stiles' things, does a check around the room and of the bathroom before he helps Stiles up and they begin their trek to the front entrance to wait for Peter.

At the nurses station the nurse who had discharged them was doing paperwork. Derek stopped Stiles at the station and he looked over in puzzlement. "A copy of the discharge papers, the ones with your signature on them too." Is all Derek says. "For insurance purposes." He finishes as the nurse opens her mouth.

Shutting it with a snap of her teeth she moves to another room. She is back within minutes with several sheets of paper. Derek looks them over and checks the signatures. Then he looks at the nurse's name. "Sign something for me." He orders her. Stiles frowns again and opens his mouth but Derek shakes his head.

He watches mutely as the nurse signs a blank piece of paper and he checks her signature against the one on the release papers. "Thank you, so glad you did your job so professionally." He says as he takes the papers and shoves them in Stiles backpack with the others. Then he takes Stiles hand and walks slowly with him to the elevators.

Stiles stays silent until he's in the lift. "Okay, what'd I miss?"

Leaning back on the wall, Derek sighs. "Some nurses play a power game, there's a particular game they play where they don't sign release papers properly when a patient is released and it delays insurance payments. We, we went through it a couple of times with Peter. We learned the hard way. When she was so shitty, I didn't trust her. I figured if your dad had been there nothing would have happened, but when she got pissy, or came in pissy I decided all bets were off."

Stiles leaned on Derek's strong body. "I love you Derek Hale." He says verbally what he's only said via text earlier that morning.

"Love you too question mark Stilinski" Derek answers as his mouth kisses Stiles' hospital smelly hair. "I'll be glad when you've had a shower too." He whispers as the elevator doors open.

They wait with Derek helping Stiles sit comfortably until Peter shows up a little later. Derek helps him into the passenger seat and they drive home.

Stiles smiles when Derek hands him his sunglasses. Everything is way too bright outside. He winces through the car ride though Peter's SUV is way more comfortable than he or his dad's vehicles.

When he's home he breathes a sigh of relief and then manages to get up the stairs. Derek helps him shower making sure his dressing stays dry. When he's in a pair of pyjama pants and another of Derek's t-shirts Peter brings some food in.

"You're a God, thank you." Stiles says as he looks at the soup. "Mushroom?" He asks.

"Your father told me you liked it when you weren't well, I thought this qualified." Peter says with a smile. He leaves Derek and Stiles to it and they hear him go back downstairs.

'You're okay with staying up here or do you want to be downstairs?" Derek asks him as he draws Stiles' desk chair beside the bed.

"Upstairs for now, I feel wasted dude, I just want to sleep." Stiles feels like he's slurring his words. He manages to have the soup and the juice and Derek puts the water on his bedside table.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Derek asks him as he takes the tray from Stiles' lap.

"Fuck yes please." Stiles whines as he tries to slide down in his bed until he's lying flat on his back.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." Stiles dozes. He hears the murmur of voices and then his front door opens and closes. He hears feet on the stairs even as he hears the quiet hum of Peter's SUV as it backs out of his driveway. Then a warm body is lying beside him on the bed and drawing him close.

Stiles falls asleep in Derek's arms with a smile on his face.

##########

"Fuck." Stiles mutters as he tries to sit comfortably in the doctor's office a week later. He and his dad are there for his stitches to be removed.

"Cool it, it won't be long now." Sheriff Stilinski whispers to him.

"I know, they're just itching." He answers just as softly.

When they're in the doctor's office Stiles lies on the exam table as his doctor looks at the incision. "Looks good, very very good. Let's get these stitches out and you'll be good to go." He says as he takes up the scissors and tweezers. He snips and pulls carefully taking out Stiles stitches.

When he's finished he pokes and prods Stiles' penis a few more times, checking the scar now the stitches are gone. "I'll see you back in two weeks. Just to make sure and then you should be done with me. Now," He pauses as he takes off his gloves and washes his hands as Stiles looks down at himself with a smile.

"You have a partner, he's the one I met at the hospital?" Stiles nods and the doctor motions he can get up and get dressed which he does. "Okay then, are you sexually active?" Stiles nods and is proud he doesn't flush. It's not like his dad doesn't know.

"Okay then, you can commence intercourse – as in you giving penetrative sex – in a week but you need to use a condom until you come back to see me in two weeks, same with receiving oral sex. The condom will protect your scar from getting inflamed. Understand?" Stiles nods.

"Yeah, it's fine. We're going to wait for that until we don't have to use one. We're exclusive." He answers and it isn't until his dad inhales that he realises he's never told him that he and Derek didn't use condoms. Shit.

"That's fine then, for yourself and masturbation, take it easy, stop as soon as it feels irritating. And that's going to take a while, the scar will take several months to truly heal. But that's fine, one day you'll have had sex and realised you didn't need to watch out for it and I'm told that is a very good feeling." The doctor grins and Stiles can't help but grin back.

"Two weeks Doc?" He asks and the doctor nods. "And orgasm in a week?" The doctor nods again. "Thank fuck, I think I'll release the Mississippi when I can finally do that." The doctor laughs this time and Stiles is very gratified to hear his father join him. He can't be too mad then.

When they're on their way home Stiles sighs. "Get it out then, Derek is waiting at home."

"You're in a committed relationship? When were you going to tell me?" Stiles frowns that is not what he was expecting.

"Uh, I thought that when I told you I'd told Derek I loved him that was kind of obvious?" He questions in a puzzled tone.

"Stiles, fuck. Is Derek your one?" His dad asks him quietly.

Stiles thinks on the question. He knows the answer but honestly he's not ready to share. He wants to keep that little kernel for himself for a little longer, Derek should be the first one he tells anyway. But, this is his dad.

"Yeah Dad, he is." The Sheriff nods.

"You couldn't have found anyone better." He answers quietly.

Stiles smiles. "Thanks, haven't told him that though."

"Is Derek on board?" The Sheriff thinks he will be but you never know.

"Well considering the first time we were together, before we were even together rather, he said he wanted forever, I think so." Stiles says.

"Good then, he is. I'm very happy for both of you." John sighs. He thinks Stiles' mother would be happy too, but sad because she'd never understood the inherent and youthful ease with which Stilinski's found their mate. She had been eighteen and John twenty and he'd fallen hard for her despite his seeing someone else.

Someone else his wife had had a crush on. But they'd worked it out.

"Stilinski's, we're monogamous creatures for the most part. And we usually manage to keep the ones we choose young. My granddad was lucky when his first wife died, my grandmother, he found someone else. But I don't think it was the same. We're almost like wolves in that we mate for life."

"Then you and Peter aren't going to be anything long-term?" Stiles asks curiously. "I know you've hooked up and I know you like him, a lot."

"Honestly I don't know. Your mother subscribed to the notion that I had two mates and that I'd find my male one one day." John winces wondering if that was too much for Stiles.

But he nodded thoughtfully. "I buy that, it makes a lot of sense actually. So you and Peter may in fact be or get serious?" He returns to his original question.

"I don't know. We've not talked about that. At all. Just what we want out of right now. But…I did call him my partner in the hospital." John winced now as he thought of it.

"Yeah, what'd he say?" Stiles asks as he turns to look at his dad.

"Uh, we haven't mentioned it since."

"Dad! You can't keep him hanging like that, he deserves more. If you want light and easy that's fine or more that's fine too, but you freaking tell him. That's just wrong. You raised me not to do that, you don't get to be one of those 'do as I say, not as I do' father's." Stiles is waving his arms around now and nearly smacks the rear view mirror in the process.

"Take it easy, I will. I just haven't had the chance yet."

With a snort Stiles calls him on his answer. "That's bullshit and you fucking know it. You talk to Peter, tonight, don't come home until you have." He steps down from his father's cruiser as he speaks and slams the door walking up the footpath without a further word.

John realises he's right. So he's got a double shift now to work out what if anything he wants from Peter Hale. He's horribly afraid that he wants forever with Peter as Stiles is getting with Derek.

##########

Stiles sighed at his locker in the changing room. It was the third Tuesday he was back at school, the previous two as per the doctor his dad had written him a sick note saying he couldn't do any gym or physical sports. But now? Well, now he was good to go. He made quick work out of stripping out of his gym clothes and hitched a towel around his hips as he went to the shower. If he'd had gym last period he'd have taken off without showering.

He still hadn't told Scott about his circumcision. He honestly hadn't planned to tell him beforehand at all, but he also hadn't planned to not tell him either. He'd thought that he'd have the surgery and then tell him a day or so later when he rang or texted about wanting to do anything.

But Scott had been as silent as Stiles himself had been communication wise all spring break. And so here he was now, at school in the shower and naked, facing the wall in the hope that no one would notice. He knew it was a vain hope, and that was really his fault. Or Derek's.

Yeah, he'd blame Derek for marking him up so much the other guys checked him out to see what hickey's he had and where. Stiles snorted to himself, he might blame Derek right now, but he didn't really. He'd loved every second of any bruise Derek had bitten or sucked into his skin. So yeah, that didn't work.

Soaping himself down quickly he make sure his incision was clean and then switched off the shower and quickly hitched the towel on again. He nearly makes it, until fucking Jackson takes note of a hickey down on the back of his left hip. And that makes him become the centre of attention.

And of course he hasn't changed out of his towel yet either. Fuck. "Yeah, so I've got a hickey Jackson, don't be jealous baby, I'm sure your Mistress would mark you up good if you asked her to." He simpered at Jackson, fluttering his eyelashes as the other guys laughed.

And while their attention was diverted he dropped his towel and pulled on his briefs. But Jackson saw. Fuck it all to hell.

"Dude, you're cut?" His voice is awed for just a few seconds before his usual smirking scowl replaces it. "Joining the club a little late aren't you Stilinski?" And there he is. Stiles thinks.

He pulls on his jeans as the locker room falls silent and then his t-shirt and usual collared shirt over the top. He ignores everyone as he sits and pulls on socks and his everyday runners. Moving deliberately slowly and methodically Stiles then stands and shoves his hands through his hair in lieu of a comb.

Then he grabs his backpack, turns to the door and stops with his hand on the knob. "Yeah, I did. So fucking what?" He questions quietly as he then opens the door and walks out. He'd taken so long and everyone else had stopped, giving him their attention that the rest of his gym class are actually late to their next class. Except for him.

His circumcision has spread to the rest of the school via text and instant messaging he guesses from the reactions he garners as he finishes his last class of the day. And after going to his locker he heads out.

He's not yet seen Scott and is wondering if he should text him or just drop by his place after school. Then he remembers he'll be at work. So he texts, _'ream me when you're ready dude'_ and leaves it at that.

Scott would or he wouldn't. Stiles was a little saddened to realise he didn't really care. Were he and Scott drifting apart as friends? His internal monologue is cut short by the tall, dark and handsome hottie leaning on the driver's side of his jeep.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" He questions as he walks up with his keys in his hands.

Danny moves away and scratches his head. "I, uh." He stops and looks down at the ground. Then he takes a deep breath and lets it out and looks at Stiles. "You didn't get cut for your boyfriend did you?" He asked quietly.

"What?" Stiles is aghast. "No, fuck no!" He exclaims.

Releasing a sigh of relief Danny nods. "I didn't think that was something you'd do, but…I just wanted to check, he's a little older." He finishes up and turns to walk away as he hitches his backpack.

"Danny, I'm cool dude, Derek's only six years older than me." Stiles says. Danny turns back with a surprised look on his face.

"Are you kidding me? He looks like he's about thirty or something. He's only twenty-three?" He questions.

"Twenty-four, I'm eighteen remember?" Stiles answers.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting. So," He trails off for a few seconds. "You want to get a coffee or something?"

Stiles frowns. "Now?"

Danny nods. "Yeah, that okay?"

With a shrug Stiles nods. "Yeah, that's fine, the place over on…" He says as he gets in the jeep.

"Yeah, meet you there?" Danny asks.

"I'll wait out front for you." Stiles starts his jeep and pulls out.

When he's at the coffee place he's lucky enough to find a park right out front. He pulls in and jumps out, shoving enough change in the meter to get through till when they cut-off for the day. Then he pulls out his phone.

'_having coffee with Danny'_ He texts Derek.

'_have fun'_ comes back followed by _'what we do together, stays between us'_

Stiles snorts _'not sure why he asked me' _he texts back.

'_probably b/c you're gay and a reasonably nice person, he might be lonely' _Derek answers then _'have a client, call you tonight, have FUN'_

Stiles chuckles and sends back _'lubs ya hales'_ He gets no response, but he doesn't expect one. He will no doubt get one later tonight or when he talks to Derek, Tuesday's they spoke on the phone as they went to bed. And yes, it often degenerated into phone sex. Hot, dirty, kinky phone sex and mutual masturbation sessions.

Shaking off his simmering arousal Stiles leaned on his jeep and waited for Danny. He walked up a couple of minutes later. "Dude." Stiles greets him.

"Hey, you want to grab a table out here?" Danny asks.

Stiles nods. "Yeah, outside is good, fresh air and all that jazz." He says.

"What are you drinking? My treat, I asked you here."

"Uh, something cold and something with caramel." Stiles gestures to the table he's going to grab and Danny heads inside.

He plays with his phone, checks to see if Scott has responded to his text and wonders if he should drop by the clinic on his way home. Probably, Scott was a stewer and Stiles wasn't in the mood to wait him out. He wasn't making any apology either. Enough was enough.

It was like he was jealous or something. Frowning Stiles thought about that for a second. Was he jealous? Not of Derek, but the time he and Derek spent together? Stiles' contemplation is cut short by Danny putting down a frothy concoction covered in whipped cream in front of him. Stiles smiled as he thought of Derek's food kink and him eating panna cotta off his dick some weeks ago. That had been hot. Fucking hot.

"That's an interesting grin." Danny says with a grin of his own.

Stiles looks at him as he swipes a finger through the whipped cream a licked it off. "Food play." Is all he says however.

With a grin Danny nodded. "I've heard good things about it, can't say I've any experience." He took a drink of his own vile pink drink.

"Dude, that looks like Pepto-Bismol or something, worm medicine!" He says with a cackle as Danny eyes him wryly over his spoon as he scoops up some whipped cream.

"Stiles, you can't help yourself can you? You just," Danny gestured widely, "say whatever comes to mind."

With a nod Stiles scooped some more cream up with his finger. "Yeah I do. They say part of it is the ADHD and shit, but mostly I can't be bothered. It's not worth the fucking hassle of filtering, it's not like I'm imparting world secrets or something." He says a little defensively.

"I know, sorry. I just…envy that I think maybe." Danny says contemplatively. "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you and Derek wanted to come out dancing one Saturday night. Not to get drunk or anything, jut to dance. Jackson mentioned you dancing at the formal."

Frowning Stiles stopped eating his drink and looked at Danny. "Why now?" He asked bluntly.

Flushing Danny looked down at his drink then back up. "Well, I love to dance and usually I don't mind going on my own, but it gets lonely. And I never got any vibe off you at all dude, ever. I mean your 'am I attractive to gay guys' mantra was kind of stupid and shitty, but it never gave me any vibe and I've got really good gaydar." He drank some of his Pepto-Bismol and then continued,

"So that's why I never asked you before, even though you're actually a good dancer and all that. I used to go with Roy, but he transferred out." Stiles nods, Roy had finished junior year and his parents had moved. He'd been the only other 'out' dude at their school.

"And here I thought you just didn't like me because Jackson is your best friend, if he's such a good friend why doesn't he go dancing with you?" Stiles can't help questioning. He doesn't understand why Danny hangs with Jackson, Danny is nice, well except when it comes to hooking up and Jackson it most assuredly not.

"Why are you so aggressive when you're picking up dudes?" Stiles asked out of the blue.

"If I answer that will you come out dancing with me?" Danny asks after a pause.

Nodding Stiles waits for his answer. "You know I was sick as a kid right?" He asks.

Stiles nods again. "I remember you being in the hospital when my mum was." He says quietly. Their moods darken, neither wanting to remember those times.

"Sorry, about your mum I mean. I don't think I ever said that." Danny says suddenly.

"Might've had something to do with the fact that you were sick yourself at the time dude." Stiles says sarcastically. Then he changes the subject. "Dancing, yeah. Should be fine. I'll check with Der and get back to you yeah?" He asks.

Nodding Danny drinks some more of his vomit-drink. "Sounds good. On a Saturday night. We should like, take a taxi too."

Shaking his head Stiles answers. "Nah, Derek and I don't drink or at least not enough. One of us'll be your designated driver if you want. But no sneaking out without us knowing where you're going. My dad would kill me." He says.

Danny laughs. "Deal." They drink silently together. "Anyway to answer your question, I'm aggressive with dudes and hooking up because I was sick, I know how fragile our lives are, I want to make the most of mine."

Stiles merely nods in answer. It was the truth, their very existence was nothing but fragile.

"Did it hurt?" Danny asks Stiles out of the blue.

"Did what hurt?"

"Duh, getting circumcised." Danny smacks his hand as he asks and laughs a little.

"Oh, no. Well, recovery hurt a little sure. But, I wanted it. Had for ages so I'd like, researched it and shit, I knew what I was getting into. Derek and Peter were really good. And Dad when he wasn't working."

"Who is Peter?" Danny questions.

"Oh, Derek's uncle uh," Stiles picks up his phone and flips through to his album. Then he opens it and flicks through until he catches a candid photo of Peter taken out at the Hale house.

Danny's jaw drops. "He is Derek's uncle?" He questions. "The dude is like the same age!" He's salivating Stiles can tell.

He grins. "Down boy, he and my dad are seeing each other. And he's like thirty-five or something." He's not quite sure of how old Peter is, but thirty-five sounds like a nice middle of the road figure.

"Damn, you have all the luck. He and your dad, you okay with that?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's been fun watching him get interested in someone again.

"So your dad is bi?" Danny asks. Stiles nods. "And Peter is?"

"Bi as well." Stiles answers.

And you are?" Danny asks now.

"Straight up gay."

And Derek is?" Danny queries.

"Also straight up gay."

Shaking his head in thought Danny drinks down the last of his drink, Stiles is only half-finished his.

"You want another?" Danny asks as he stands up.

"Nah, I'm good you go ahead." Stiles watches as Danny walks inside. He thinks Danny wants more than what he's asked so far, but whether or not he asks it today is another matter.

It's nice to talk to a dude actually, a school dude he qualifies in his head who isn't going to get bent out of shape if he mentions something sexual like anyone else he hangs with would.

Danny comes back with a smaller pink version of what he'd just had and Stiles winced. "My blood sugar is just curdling dude from looking at that."

Grinning Danny slurps it up. "It's nice." Stiles shudders.

"So, what's the real reason you asked me here today?" He gets to the point with Danny. "We've confirmed I'm gay, I've said yes Der and I will go dancing, you've apologised to me about my mum, unless we braid each other's chest hair – of which neither of us have any anyway – we're pretty much done. Unless," He pauses and nails Danny with a look. "You have something else to tell or ask me."

Watching Danny drink and eat his cream Stiles knows he does have more to say.

After several minutes Danny looks over at him. "I wanted to apologise for the way I've treated you the past few years."

Snorting Stiles answered him. "Why, because you've suddenly realised we're 'family'?" He made quote marks with his fingers as he said the word family.

"Kind of, it was more the circumcision. It made me think of how you were teased and while I didn't say anything, I didn't tell people, didn't tell Jackson to back off and stuff. And I should have."

Thunking his head down on the table Stiles groaned loudly. "Dude, seriously?" He looked up. Danny was serious. "Fuck me sideways." He huffed as he sat up. He shot the woman who frowned at his language two tables away the finger as he looked at Danny. "It was nothing to do with you, none of your fucking business. And don't forget you were a sick shitty thing until freshman year, it wasn't like you could have stood up for me when everything was at its worst anyway."

Taking a deep breath Stiles continued. "I finally dealt with it myself because I just got sick of it. My father was all 'turn the other cheek' and shit. Well I can fucking tell you, turning the other fucking cheek doesn't do shit except get it smacked too. What!?" He questions the woman now as she huffs at him. "You're a fucking adult, I'm sure you've heard the word fuck, fucking, fucked before. It's an acronym you know. It stands for fornicating under carnal knowledge. Look it the fuck up." He stands and walks off leaving Danny sitting there for several seconds.

Waiting by his jeep Stiles fumes. He takes out his phone and rings Derek praying he can answer. He can.

_"What's up?"_ He asks. Stiles can hear conversations in the background.

"Tell me to calm the fuck down before I do damage."

_"Calm down baby, why don't I swing by tonight after dinner and you can tell me about it?"_ He does as Stiles asked and then offers himself.

"Please." Stiles hangs up and turns as Danny walks up.

He takes a deep breath and then lets it out.

"Okay, clean slate yeah? It's not your guilt to carry around. I dealt with it and I don't want anyone, anyfuckingone to take that away from me, not you, not my old man, not my fucking mother dying, not Scott or his mother, nofuckingone. You got that?"

Danny nods. "Yeah, I do. It's why I wouldn't let my parents send me to a plastic surgeon to get rid of my scars. They're part of me, they make me who I am, so I do get it, more than anyone maybe." Pausing Danny began to turn away then turned back. "You and Derek should come to my party on the weekend, Saturday night."

Stiles nods. "Sounds okay, I'll check." Scrubbing his hands over his face Stiles looks at Danny. "We should do this again, regularly. Like maybe every Tuesday after school, talk about school and homework and your sex life and shit." He rolls his eyes now at the woman who is also leaving the coffee shop.

She frowns at him as she walks past and then stops. "It's really an acronym?" Stiles nods.

"I swear to fucking God." She surprises both he and Danny by smiling.

"I'll look it up." Shaking his head Stiles watches her walk away. Then he turns back to Danny. "Women." Danny snorts and then begins to laugh, long and loud and hard enough that he has to lean against Stiles' jeep.

"Yeah, thank God I'm gay." Danny finally answers as he wipes away tears. They part ways companionably and Stiles is glad to have cleared the air.


	9. Forever And Everything Ch 9

_A/N - Apologies if I've confused anyone, I have changed the title of my story. Picking titles is not my strong suit and it isn't until now that I finally found one that is better than Stiles Gets Circumcised._

* * *

Stiles is working quietly on the computer some hours later, doing the last of his homework and study when he hears the stairs and recognises Derek's footsteps. Closing his laptop for the night Stiles stands up and moves into Derek's arms as he holds them out upon entering the room.

"Rough day?" He asks as he rocks Stiles from side to side.

"Fuck yes, though not till the end. I expect Scott is going to be really pissy at me for a bit though."

Derek snorts, "Why because you never told him you were being circumcised? I thought you were the gay one?" He questioned sarcastically making Stiles laugh.

"Yeah, good point, I just may use that." He leans on Derek as he has no other and just rests his body and his mind. "You're the only one I'm ever still with." He whispers. "You let me be me." He feels Derek smile against his hair where he's brushing his lips.

"I love that I allow you to be still." He whispers back.

Pushing a little, Stiles back's Derek toward his bed until they're at it. Then they lie down together, him sprawling over Derek and they continue to hug. Stiles drifts with Derek, just hugging, absently kissing and more hugging. They're both erect but ignore their arousal, focussing instead on just connecting with each other.

"I feel like I've been with you forever, like we were meant to be or something." Stiles says after a while. They're settled now, Derek's head on his chest, his arm flung over Stiles' abdomen. Stiles is resting a hand on the back of Derek's buzzed hair. "I used to wear my hair like yours." He says absently.

"Yeah, I've seen pictures on your Facebook." Derek muses. "You carry both looks. Cora says I look even more like a gangster with it like this, but it's easier." He says.

"It is, as you've seen me do, I still don't go to hairdressers." Derek laughs.

"I'm a complete failure as a gay dude aren't I?" Stiles asks morosely.

"Fuck no, that's just stereotyping anyway." Derek answers.

"Yeah, but Danny is all over this shit. Aftershave, manscaping – he's why I thought about doing that paper as a joke you know – moisturiser, fuck knows what else. Oh we're invited to his party on Saturday night too, he specifically said we should come." Stiles wonders if Derek will understand a word of what he'd just said. He often confused himself as it was.

"I don't know about you, but I prefer cock, whether it's trimmed, furry as or waxed bare as a baby's butt, cock is my absolute preference. I learned that young, the psycho bitch tried to get me to think different but she didn't. So manscaping, aftershave and shit, it's just a bonus. And yeah, Saturday is good, want to go out for dinner first or what?" Derek answers Stiles after a bit.

Stiles takes a deep breath. Derek understood him, more he got him, inside and out. "So are you okay if I organise to get all waxed and shit? I want to try it out." He says as he runs his hand down Derek's back. "Take this off." He says as he tugs the shirt.

With a huff of air, Derek raises up enough to remove his shirt and lays back down again. "Yes, by all means, I wasn't joking though, it hurts like a motherfucker."

"I remember, that's okay. I love your bare ass, I want the same." Stiles strokes Derek's tattoo's over his back now. It still fascinated him. From what he could tell the first one, the oldest one was a triskelion. The rest of the tattoo's seemed to radiate out from it, not the least of which were the flames.

There was no other way to describe them other than flames. Black inked lines, sometimes an inch or so thick, sometimes less. But they radiated from the triskelion, out over Derek's shoulders and back and down his hips. There were other designs in there though too.

Celtic mostly, small symbols, variation's of the triskelion, but not always. No words though, not like he wanted. "Hey, can we do my tattoo tonight? Is it too late?" He asks as he shifts a little on the bed to check the time. "It's ten-thirty, is that too late?"

"It's my shop, my hours are when I want baby, if you're sure?" Derek sits up taking up his shirt but not putting it on.

"I'm sure. I want it. I even know the script." Stiles stands and goes to his desk. He sifts through his papers until he finds the words he wants tattooed. "I want two now, one on each arm. These words." He says as he hands the paper to Derek.

Derek stares at them for a second then stands and enfolds Stiles. Stiles hugs him back as his heart settles. This, this man standing in front of him, this man is his forever and his everything.

##########

Stiles sits silent and still as Derek tattoos his right shoulder having already done the left. "We should spend the night at your house, I mean your house not your apartment on Saturday night. If the doctor gives me the all clear on Thursday I mean." He muses as he stares at the watercolour on the wall in front of him. It's a wooded scene, all blacks and greys and browns, faint hints of silver in the moon, the wolves hidden here and there. It's powerful, melancholy and disturbing. And familiar.

It is not until Derek has finished his second word and is taping his arm that Stiles realises he's seen it before. "Those are the woods at your house." Derek nods.

"Yeah, a lot of my landscapes are memories from when I was a child. Peter keeps hanging stuff in the shop with a price tag. I keep getting surprised when people buy it. I don't paint to sell things. But he has an eye for what I can bear to part with. And I guess if I didn't do something with them, they'd take up too much space." Cleaning up his work station meticulously Derek lets Stiles stay where he is.

Thoughtfully standing up, Stiles stares at the painting. "If I give you a description, do you think you could draw it for me?" He asks as he allows Derek to help him on with his t-shirt.

"Probably, why?"

"Well, I've been fooling around with the idea for a graphic novel, writing, plot, characters and stuff. I've got a lead on publishing it online, but they want artwork, told me to find my own artist. You interested?"

Derek paused. "I, like a comic book?"

"Sort of, more words, more pictures, no 'boom's' or 'kapows' and shit. Longer too. Let me get you a couple I've got so you have an idea. It'd be cool if we could maybe do it together." Stiles rubs his hands together. His arms hurt a little, mainly a dull throbbing.

"Gonna stay tonight?" He asks quietly as he settles in the passenger seat of Derek's SUV on the way back home.

"Can I?" Derek asks him around the toothpick he'd started chewing back at the studio.

"Yeah, it'd be nice." Stiles smiles as he leans his head back on the headrest.

"Yeah, okay then. I'll call Peter when we get there. You should put another lot of ointment on before you go to sleep too." Derek says.

They pull into the driveway and get out together. Walking upstairs hand in hand they go through their evening routines. Derek has a toothbrush here now as Stiles has one at his apartment. Putting the ointment on the bathroom bench Stiles peels off the covering on the tattoo on his left side. The word is there, inked and raised and bleeding a little, but he can tell it's going to be gorgeous when it's all healed.

"You're a genius man, a genius." Derek picks up the ointment and slicks it carefully on the word before Stiles covers it again and they repeat the process on his other arm.

"Your dad is going to kill me is what." Derek mutters as he caps the tube.

"Nah, he already knows I'm getting my cock pierced, it's cool. And I will get the guiche one day soon too." Stiles hadn't felt up to getting it pierced while on Spring break as he'd originally planned. Derek closes his eyes and Stiles grins when he sees the tips of his ears turn red. He drops a kiss on Derek's shoulder as he opens the bathroom door and sees his father turn from his room.

He shakes his head and says simply, "Goodnight you two, no noise now, I need my beauty sleep."

When Stiles settles in bed with Derek he just smiles in contentment.

##########

It's in gym class on Friday before Stiles sees Danny again to say yes to his party. Danny grins and they head to their lockers. Stiles strips down and this time is aware of the looks at his body. No new hickey's to speak of but…"Fucking tattoos now Stilinski? What's next, gonna get your nips pierced?" Jackson asks sarcastically.

"No, my guiche actually Jackson. You want to come and hold my hand?" Stiles says as he undresses and takes up a towel. "You can Google that you know, g-u-i-c-h-e." He spells it loudly for everyone who is eavesdropping.

This time he walks to the showers naked and proud of his circumcision as well as the two words tattooed on his body, High up on each arm where they connect to his shoulders. Curving in a semi-circle. One word on each, showing the world his commitment to Derek Hale.

Forever. Everything.

Written all lowercase and in a beautiful cursive style. Stiles had art, fucking art inked on his body. And when Derek finished with him he knew he'd have a lot more. And he was okay with that. He grinned to himself as Scott stepped up beside him.

"I like your tattoo's, they mean something?" Scott asks him.

"They do, like yours does." Stiles answers as he gestures to Scott's arm band.

"Cool. I'm glad you're happy dude." He says no more as they shower off the sweat of gym. Back at their lockers they dry off and dress. "Uh, so you want to catch up or something this weekend?" Scott queries.

"What about Allison?" Stiles asks, Scott had been joined at the hip with her for the better part of a year now.

"She's away with her parents for the weekend, her grandfather is ill." Stiles shook his head.

"Yeah sure, Derek and I are catching a movie tonight if you want to come along." He named the movie and the time they were going. He did not mention that they'd be having an early dinner beforehand.

"Okay cool, I've been wanting to see that." Scott grins and claps Stiles on the shoulder, forgetting about his tattoo and rushes to class. Stiles winces as his shoulder throbs. He shakes his head as he applies the ointment to each one and heads to class himself.

Texting Derek before his teacher arrives in the room he tells him Scott is coming to the movies with them. _'cool, should I ask Cora and Isaac?_' Not a bad idea actually, Stiles text back a yes as the teacher comes in and he puts his phone away. He hears it buzz but ignores it until class is over.

'_does he think this constitutes talking and shit?'_ Derek was not a Scott fan, well more that he wasn't an Allison fan. It had taken Stiles a visit to the newspapers in the town library to understand why. Allison's aunt had been the woman Derek and Peter referred to as 'psycho bitch'.

Apparently Kate Argent had been a fucking murdering, crazy psycho bitch at worst. Psychologically unstable and deluded at best. She literally thought Derek and his family were monsters and set their house on fire after locking them inside. Only Derek, Cora and Peter had been away. Peter had tried to enter the house to save everyone. He'd managed to pull Laura out but she had not survived the burns to her body.

And then Peter had gone somewhat insane himself and tortured and killed Kate Argent. Stiles was glad she was dead, that was all he had to say on the matter. But he could understand Derek's reticence with anyone related to psycho bitch.

Finishing class Stiles stopped by his locker for the books he needed for the weekend. He'd do all his work tonight when he got home and tomorrow. He sighed. If Scott wanted to catch up again he would. He wasn't the sort of friend who dropped his friends because he had a special someone.

Danny is leaning against his locker as he gets to it. "Hey again."

Stiles grins. "Hey D-man, what's up?" He spins his combination as Danny moves out of the way and opens his locker.

"I want in on the movie." Danny says with a lazy grin.

Frowning, Stiles looks at him. He works through what Danny hasn't said before he answers. "Sure, but I don't think Isaac swings our way."

"How did you know?" Danny asks with a frown.

"Ha, not just a pretty face you know. Plus, I like to deduce and when you add that to my dad being Sheriff…" Stiles trails off and Danny laughs.

"Fair enough, can you help us sit beside each other at least? So I can see anyway?"

"Sure can, be careful though. He's, fragile." Stiles says after thinking of a proper word to describe Isaac's frame of mind.

"Dude, I know. His father," Danny breaks off and shakes his head. "I'm just glad Cora got him to do something about it." He finishes. Stiles murmurs an agreement and makes no mention of Peter and his dad's involvement. "When and where are we meeting?"

Stiles tells him, and they part ways. He shakes his head as he goes home to get some work done. He's put dinner on warm in the oven for his dad and is in the shower when arms slide around his waist and a stubbled kiss lands on his shoulder.

"Hey." He turns, winding his arms around Derek's neck. "Fancy meeting you here." He angles his head and their lips meet in a languid kiss.

"Likewise, I meant to go home." Derek said between kisses. "But my SUV just like, pointed in this direction." They kiss with more intensity and then Stiles pulls away and kneels.

He looks up, eyelashes spiked with moisture, water streaming down his face. "Allow me to thank you properly then." He laps at the head of Derek's cock, tongue flicking the piercing and pulling on it lightly.

Derek groans and fists as much of Stiles choppy hair in his hands as he can. Then one hand pulls away to brace against the wall as he bows over Stiles' own body in pleasure.

"Yeah, gonna suck me till I come? Share my come with me?" He says as his hips begin to move.

Stiles loves Derek like this, undone and uninhibited. He is like this with no one other than Stiles, not even his family. Sinking down he swallows as much of Derek's cock as his can, his tongue working the underside all the while, slipping back and forth, sliding up and down.

He's turned on by the sounds Derek is making like always. Feral, violent sounds that tear from his chest almost against his will. Derek pulls away, "Wait, not like this. We decided to wait until after the party tomorrow."

Looking up, Stiles continues to jerk Derek's cock off. "That's for me, this is for you. Let me do this, I want to, you want it and…I need it." He said quietly.

After a searching look Derek nodded and watched as Stiles leaned in again opening his mouth and taking Derek in again.

"That's it, take me in, fuck I love your mouth, it's like you were made for me." He mutters as he again bows over Stiles' body. Stiles moaned around Derek's cock, his own hand fists his cock as he licks and sucks at Derek's.

"No, hands off. It's mine as soon as you're done." Derek practically growled at him. Stiles looked up and whined around Derek's cock in protest but his green eyes glowed a warning at him.

Slowly, very slowly he slid his hand off his own cock and rested it on Derek's thigh instead. He could feel himself throbbing in time with his sucks on Derek's cock. In retaliation he grabs Derek's balls, yanking hard.

It has the opposite effect as he just grunts in pleasure. "More, harder." He says, both hands on the wall now, bracketing Stiles between the wall and his own warm, wet body.

Moving his other hand in between Derek's spread legs Stiles' fingers slide along his rings before he begins to play with them teasingly. Tugging, pulling, tapping the three rings in Derek's perineum incessantly.

"Fuck, fuck you, fuck!" Derek exclaims as Stiles feels Derek's balls draw up and his body tense before his cock began to release into Stiles' waiting mouth. Swallowing greedily Stiles took nearly every drop. Then he stood, careful of his own still hard cock and shared his last mouthful of come with Derek.

Derek groaned as Stiles shared his come with him. They kissed for a time before he moved Stiles around so their positions were reversed. Before he could kneel however, the water began to cool.

"Fucking hell." Stiles swore. Derek stood up.

"To be continued." He says with a wry smile as they quickly showered and got out. "I can't wait until tomorrow night." He says as he drops another kiss on Stiles' shoulder and rubs his towel over his head. "Do I need a shave?" He questions Stiles who shakes his head.

"Nah, I like you scruffy. Shave tomorrow for your working day. Not tonight for play." Derek grins at him and gathers up his clothes before opening the shower door and walking to Stiles' bedroom. Stiles dries off and drags on the sweats he'd brought with him.

Back in his room he moves to his dresser drawer for underwear. He's pulling a pair of khaki boxer brief's up his legs, wondering where the hell they'd come from when he'd never worn them or seen Derek in them before when Derek speaks.

"Where the hell did you get Peter's underwear?" Stiles freezes.

"I, uh assumed they were something you'd maybe just put in the wash?" He stepped out of them again and both he and Derek stared at them. "Fuck that feels just fucking wrong." Stiles mutters as he kicks the boxer briefs away.

With a laugh Derek grabbed them and put them in the hamper again to be washed. "Well, next time put them in your dad's drawer yeah?"

Nodding Stiles shudders, "Copy that, I thought it was weird, but it never crossed my mind they could be Peter's, which is stupid given he's spent nights here." He takes up a pair of grey one's checked with Derek that they're not Peter's and steps into them.

"I like you wearing my underwear." Derek palms his cock as he moves in on Stiles.

"Mm, I like wearing your underwear, when are you going to suck me off?" Stiles pushes into Derek's hand, hungry and needful.

"Bed, now." Derek's hand grasps the waistband of the underwear and pulls lightly. Stiles follows happily, stepping out of his boxer briefs again along the way. "Good thing we're going to dinner on our own before we meet the others." Derek says with a grin as he backs to the bed and pulls Stiles down with him.

"Fuck yeah." Stiles whispers as Derek guides him on his knees to straddle his face. "Fuck you're beautiful." He says as he leans down, bending double to kiss Derek forcefully first. Pulling away he manhandles his cock a couple of times before he reaches for the lube too.

Derek's hands move to his cock and guide them into his mouth and then envelopes him in the wet heat of his mouth. Stiles moans as he squirts lube onto his fingers. Then he arches his back a little and slides them between his buttocks, slides them around his rim before pushing one inside on another moan as Derek's tongue flicks along the underside of his cock.

"Fuck, it's different now. I love it." Derek pulls off as he looks at Stiles' newly circumcised cock. It's an elegant looking one, not too heavy, not too thick, not too long, not too short. "It's Goldilocks, if Goldilocks had a fucking cock." He says lewdly.

"Oh you dirty fucker." Stiles moans as Derek pulls him forward into his mouth again. Then he jerks as he feels one of Derek's fingers at his hole, pushing in alongside his own. They move in concert, fucking in and out of Stiles' ass together.

"Yeah, fuck yeah." Stiles moans. The feel of his cock in Derek's mouth now is totally different. He feels more sensitive because his cockhead is totally exposed, there is no foreskin to cover it or mess with his sensation at all.

"Jesus, that feels fanfuckingtastic." He slurs his words as his hands grasp his headboard to hold himself upright. His fingers now replaced fully with Derek's as they twist and turn inside him, stroking over his prostate teasingly. "Fuck, I can't. Don't tease me." He whispers as he opens his eyes and catches Derek's green eyes glimmering up at him, his long lashes fanning across them sexily.

Stiles lets go of the headboard, one of his hands sliding to Derek's buzzed head. He grips the back of it and, just pulls Derek to his cock, pulling his mouth down over his now exposed cock even as his ass clenches on those long fucking fingers inside him.

"You fucker!" he exclaims, flinching as Derek's middle finger flicks firmly at his prostate. "Don't you…" he cut's himself off as Derek flicks him again and he spasms around his fingers even as his balls draw up, emptying into Derek's willing mouth.

"Ohhh, you. Fuck that's it suck me clean you fucker." He says again.

Slumping finally, Stiles sit's on Derek's chest as Derek mouths at the head of his cock softly, licking and sucking it like a lollipop.

"God, you nearly fucking killed me." Falling back, Stiles let's Derek manhandle him to the side where he rests his feet on the headboard while his head is at the foot of the bed. Crossing his legs, Stiles rests his hand on Derek's thigh. He smiles when Derek's hand comes down to cover it.

They lie there for a time, just being together, letting themselves calm down. Eventually Stiles raises his hips, reaches for his underwear and pulls it back on. Sitting up, he stands reaching a hand for Derek who allows himself to be pulled up. Stiles slides into his arms like liquid velvet and they stand, hugging for a little longer.

"I wish we weren't going out tonight." Derek mutters. "I want to stay home and fuck you raw." Stiles' cock begins to harden again at his words.

"Tomorrow night, we've got a plan, we need to stick to it. Otherwise we'll fucking kill each other. But, I want you to stay here tonight, or let me stay with you." He says as he burrows into the warmth of Derek's bare chest. No hairs have started to grow back yet, it's smooth and silky soft and Stiles loves it.

"I never did say, but I'm a total convert to manscaping, or should that be man waxing?" He questions as he finally steps away and grabs up a pair of jeans.

"I've got no fucking clue. It's not like women say 'femalescaping' is it?" Derek questions as he pulls on a pair of black briefs and his jeans. He sits to pull on socks and his boots and takes the long-sleeved t-shirt Stiles tosses him, standing again to pull it on too.

"Good point, no they don't. And when they get waxed and shit it's like 'a leg wax' or 'a brazilian' he says sarcastically as he makes quote marks with his fingers around the words.

Laughing Derek stretches before tucking in his t-shirt. "Where to for dinner?" He asks as he grabs up his backpack and keys. He shoves his phone in his back pocket and they walk downstairs together.

Stiles heads into the kitchen making sure his dad's dinner is going to keep properly and comes back. "You should grab your stuff, I can drop you back here on the way to work in the morning." Derek says as he waits in the hall.

Shrugging Stiles runs back up the stairs and packs some stuff for an overnight stay. He doesn't visit the bathroom, he and Derek have reached the stage of keeping toiletries in each other's places. Downstairs he shoots his dad a text message as he gets into Derek's SUV.

'_staying at Der's tonight, in his car, dinner's in the oven'_ He smiles as his dad send back a green tick icon. "We should plan a Sunday lunch one day soon, the two of us, cook it for everyone. Maybe invite Scott's mother." Stiles says as he turns to watch Derek drive.

"You're truly beautiful you know that, inside and out." He smiles quietly as he sees the tips of Derek's ears darken in the streetlights. "I am not looking forward to this movie tonight now that we've got company.'

"It'll be okay, is Allison coming too?" Derek asks calmly.

"Fuck no, the only reason Scott's coming is because she's out of town, I wouldn't subject you to her babe." Stiles says vehemently.

Derek says nothing as he pulls up behind his shop and they get out and walk down to the Thai restaurant. It's become a regular venue for them to eat at. When they're seated he orders a coke as does Stiles and then reaches for Stiles' hand. "It's not an issue. I know damn well she wasn't even aware of what psycho bitch did. Plus Peter more than paid her back, forget about it in relation to Allison, I have."

Clenching his fingers on Derek's, Stiles looked at him. "How can you be so fucking calm?" He asked as their entrees were served.

"Because I've had nearly ten years to deal with it and Peter's resulting actions. Perspective comes with time. Having said that though, Peter doesn't feel the same way. Cora was too young to really remember the woman at all." Derek pulls back after an extra squeeze on Stiles' fingers.

"Okay, I just." He shakes his head. "I know Allison is nothing like what psycho bitch is or was. But are you sure?" Stiles can't help questioning Derek.

"Stiles," Derek pauses as he tries to think of what to say and Stiles waits him out. It was one of the things they loved about the other, that they'd wait for each other, in any way, even if was just for how they'd phrase a sentence. "Have you heard of survivor's guilt?" Stiles nods.

"Well I have that, my trying to be straight and hooking up with an older paedophilic psycho bitch from so far below hell it's not even funny caused me to lose nearly my whole family. Sometimes I can barely get out of bed it's so bad. The least of my issues is psycho bitch's niece or brother." Derek paused for a second. "The redheaded stepsister aka Allison's mother though, she freaks the shit out of me and I don't mind admitting that." He says quietly.

Nodding emphatically Stiles agrees. "Mefuckingtoo." He breathes. They sit back as their plates are taken away and wait until their main meal is served.

"Okay, I get that. I won't be encouraging her company, but I won't actively avoid it either. That's as far as I'm willing to go." He says bluntly and watches with a catch in his breathing as that wonderfully beautiful smiles flashes across Derek's face.

"Deal, now let's eat so we can get this show on the road. How many people are we meeting now?" He asks as he starts to dip into his main. "Oh, I like the idea of us doing a Sunday lunch. Sooner rather than later."

"Cool, I have a hankering to try to knock Peter's dessert socks right off." Stiles says teasingly as they both decline the dessert menu.

"Ha, good luck. If you do, he'll just think of it as a competition and you'll never hear the end of it." Derek says as they walk hand in hand up to the movie theatre.

When they arrive Danny is already waiting. "Hey, I got my ticket. Do you guys want anything from the snacks?" He asks.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll get our tickets, you wait for the others yeah?" Stiles questions and Derek nods. As he stands in line Stiles sees Scott, Cora and Isaac walk in. Scott comes over and gets in line with him having taken Isaac and Cora's money to get their tickets.

Cora heads for the snack bar and Isaac sits with Derek and Danny as he comes up. "Dude, Danny is coming too?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, he asked to come along after he heard us talking about it." Stiles answers as he gets his tickets. He waits while Scott gets theirs as well and they head back. As they're standing in line Scott begins texting Allison from the look on his face. Cora and Isaac talk and Danny stands with Stiles and Derek.

"So what's your party for on Saturday?" Stiles asks him, Danny is not one to usually have a party.

"Well, unlike you I wanted to have an eighteenth birthday party. Did you forget I gold held back a year too dude?" Danny asked him. Derek slings an arm around Stiles' shoulders as they move forward in the queue.

"No, but I thought your birthday was like a month ago?" Stiles is sure it was.

Nodding Danny concurred. "Yeah, I wanted to wait until after so people didn't realise, most people have forgotten I'm older, same as you." He says and Stiles nods.

"I hear you dude." He says as they hand their tickets to the usher.

When they're in the theatre Stiles and Derek manage to make sure Danny does get to sit next to Isaac, not that he seems to mind either way. Settling down Stiles and Derek sit as they usually do, Derek's arm around Stiles' shoulders, Stiles hand on Derek's thigh.

"Oh dude, no making out." Scott hisses across at them.

"Are we supposed to be twelve?" Derek asks Scott sarcastically and Stiles snuffs a laugh.

They always sit like this and they've never yet actually made out in a theatre.

As the movie starts Stiles grins as he sees Danny and Isaac's hands collide in the popcorn. Danny's hand lingers and while Isaac's doesn't, it doesn't flinch away either. Danny may just be on the right track Stiles thinks.

After the movie they decline the offer to go for a coffee, leaving the others to decide if they want to. Scott asks Stiles to hang out tomorrow and he says yes for the afternoon.

As they're settling into bed back at Derek's Stiles sits up, the covers pooling around his hips. "Do you think Isaac might swing our way, or both ways?" He asked. "I mean, I have no gaydar so what do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe. But some of that might be his general timidity because of the way his father treated him too. It can mask a lot of things." Derek lies down and switches off the light and they sleep together.


	10. Forever And Everything Ch 10

The next evening they're packed for a night out at the house, Stiles had been out there earlier in the day while Derek was at work and done some set-up. The place could be locked up now, it was mainly cosmetic stuff that needed doing. He couldn't wait to get back out there again with Derek.

They're in Derek's SUV again and they park down the block. The music is already pounding a heavy bass beat. Linking hands they walk up to Danny's house only to come across a couple making out in the hedge and then a lacrosse player vomiting on the sidewalk.

"Lovely." Stiles murmurs and Derek laughs.

"Not interested in drinking to excess?" He says with a smile.

"No, even if I could I don't think I would. I don't like being out of control like that." Stiles says in Derek's ear as they step inside.

"Control is a thing with you?" Derek asks as they survey the party. Stiles senses something in his tone.

"It is with both of us wouldn't you say?" He says this nearly licking Derek's ear he's so close to make himself heard.

"Yeah, but control. Let's talk about that tomorrow yeah?" Derek says, borrowing one of Stiles' habits, adding a yeah to the end of a sentence or question.

With a shrug, Stiles steps forward into the moving morass of bodies around him. "Okay." He shouts back.

They talk and laugh with people. They ignore the looks that he and Derek get. They have no trouble as Danny greets them both happily. After a few hours Stiles and Derek are in the kitchen getting some water. They lean against the counter as they talk together.

'That guy with the eyebrow is here." Derek says.

"Yeah, think he'll come back to you for something else?" Stiles grins.

"Doubtful after the scare you gave him. He'll probably go to the mall where they do it in the back of that cosmetic's shop. Then he'll get an infection, or they'll damage a nerve." Derek grins as well.

"You are so bad." Stiles says with a shake of his head and an arch of his pierced brow.

"I am, it's why I have so many piercings myself, though I'm thinking of letting some go." Derek says now as he takes a swallow of water. Stiles' eyes follow his neck as he swallows.

"Yeah, which ones?"

Derek shakes his head. "No idea."

"Your bars." Stiles says decisively. "They don't do anything. And then you'd still have even numbers Mr. OCD."

Frowning Derek looks at him. "What do you mean they don't do anything?"

Putting his water bottle down, Stiles crooks a finger. Derek obeys and leans on him, their hips sliding together. Stiles looks at Derek as he palms his nipples and plucks the rings he's wearing in them tonight.

"Because," He says with a fey grin. "These help arouse you." He slides a palm down to Derek's cock and then his fingers are opening his zip and the button so he can take it in his warm hand. "And this being played with arouses you as well." He says as he pulls on Derek's cock piercing. Then his fingers skate down past Derek's balls. "But these," He moans lightly as he feels the heat Derek has generated between his legs. "Fuck, I want in there, these," He continues again as he pulls on Derek's guiche rings. "These babies help you come. So if you're wanting to get rid of something, get rid of the bars on your balls. They're cosmetic."

Derek's head drops to Stiles' shoulder as he pushes his body into Stiles' hand. "Fuck, you're going to make me come right here in Danny's kitchen if you don't stop."

Stiles moans now too. "I'll be coming with you."

Winding an arm around Stiles' hips Derek hauls him up close. His hand is caught between their bodies, fingers in Derek's perineum rings, tugging on them.

"Hey, I've got bedrooms you know." Danny's wry voice interrupts. Pulling back a little, Stiles keeps Derek turned away as he carefully puts his cock back in his jeans and does them up. Derek palms his cock and places a kiss on his lips.

"Later." He promises as he turns to Danny. "Sorry, we were talking piercings."

"Uh huh. Oh hey Stiles, are you seriously getting a guiche?" Danny asks him now. He's holding a bottle of Corona and while he looks happy, he's nowhere near drunk.

"Yeah, why?"

Danny shrugs, "Just wondering. I've thought about getting it done, but I don't know anyone who has had it done so I don't know what's its going to be like. The internet only tells you so much you know?"

Nodding Stiles looks at Derek, he looks back and nods. Stiles nods too. "I've got one." Derek says to Danny, "I can answer any questions you've got."

"One, dude be honest. He's got three." He says to Danny and laughs as Danny's jaw drops.

"Three, seriously? Can I see?" Stiles and Derek freeze. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't hitting on you guys or anything, I just. I really do want one and I'd love to see yours if you have three." Breaking off Danny takes a long swallow of beer.

"Uh, I'm okay with it if Derek is, if I'm there as well." Stiles finally says. He looks at Derek. "If you're not I have no problem, if you are I have no problem."

Derek looks at him. "I'm not shy, I've shown clients so," He shrugs. "Let's do this, now because Stiles got me hot and I'm about to drag him out of here to fuck his ass." Derek says bluntly as he looks expectantly at Danny.

"Okay, um let me think, my parents room. I've got a key." He turns and Stiles and Derek follow him through the house and up the stairs. They ignore the people in the hallway who watch them go to Danny's parent's room and unlock the door. He gestures them inside and then locks it behind them.

"Rumour mill is going overtime now I bet." Derek says as he shakes his head. "How many people took pictures just then?"

"A few to several." Danny answered. "Um, what lights?" Stiles looked around the room.

"Okay, let me do this." He switched on the bedside table lights and then a floor lamp. Then he dragged a chair so it was facing the bed. "Derek with me. Danny in the chair."

Stiles positions Derek as he moves to his side. Danny sits obediently in the chair, leaning forward, elbows on his knees and his chin resting in his hands. His eyes are intent and focussed. They all ignore the banging on the door.

"Okay, if you're giving a show, let's show Danny everything yeah?" Derek looks at Stiles and with a roll of his eyes he nods.

Stiles kisses him and then his fingers find his nipples, he plays with the rings and it's only when he pulls on them that Danny's breath gets heavy. "Oh, they're pierced too." He whispers.

"Yeah, they are. They're good for arousing him as you can see." He says, now making sure Danny can see everything he's doing to Derek. He slowly pulls Derek's t-shirt up and over his head.

"Tattoos too. Wow." Danny is awed now and Stiles grins up at Derek who shakes his head at him, but grins back as well.

He stays at Derek's nipples for ages. Tongues them, pulls on the piercings. Generally drives Derek crazy. Then his fingers move back to Derek's jeans, his thumb pops the button and his finger's tug the zip down. He tilt's Derek's hips so his cock appears, head first directly in Danny's line of sight.

"Oh dude, cock piercing too?" He moans and moves now. Spreading his own legs and palming his own cock. "Dudes, I'm…you're fucking killing me, Stiles touch him I'm begging you. Derek please, let him blow you or something, please?"

Stiles laughs as his palm jerks Derek's cock off a little. His thumb swipes the head of his cock and he lets go, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it clean of pre-come. He hears two moans now and he grins. This was such a power trip.

He moves his hand back down and hooks a finger through Derek's cock piercing. Then he pulls firmly. Derek's moan is filthy, Danny's matches it in every way. And Stiles is suddenly hard too. He hadn't been before, making sure he was keeping Derek in a good line of sight for Danny.

Making sure Derek was comfortable with what they were doing and shit. But now, fuck. "Shit." He mutters as he drops to his knees. His hands grasping Derek's hips. His jeans pushed down to mid-thigh. He swallows Derek down, moaning around his cock as Derek and Danny moan at his actions.

He pulls off and begins to lick Derek's cock, slow like he's licking an ice-cream, trying to make it last in the heat of the day. Danny flat-out cries in pleasure when his tongue slips around the piercing and pulls on it, before he moves it into Derek's slit and tongue fucks him there.

Pulling back he looks up at Derek. "You ready for the rest?" He asks huskily as he licks his lips.

"Yeah, hurry up or I'm going to take your circumcised virginity on this fucking bed in front of your friend." Derek's words are firm. He's telling Stiles that yes, he's okay but to also hurry because he wants in Stiles' ass. His words make both Stiles and Danny moan at the thought.

"Dude, why the fuck are you moaning like a fucking cheerleader behind the bleachers?" Stiles asks Danny as he bends down and takes off Derek's boots and socks. The pounding on the door starts back up again and Stiles hears Jackson's voice.

"Because you two are fucking hot, the idea of being able to watch you fuck is even hotter." Danny leaves off watching them as his phone rings shrilly. Unlike most people he has a regular ring tone on his phone. "What Jackson?" He asks grumpily as his eyes move to Stiles and Derek as he slowly pulls Derek's tight jeans down his legs.

"It's none of your business if I'm fucking them or they're fucking me, you know I always play safe, now keep an eye on things for me and leave me alone. And stop pounding on the door!" Danny ends the call and presses some buttons on his phone.

"Might want to come a little closer for this dude." Stiles says as he grins over at Danny. He helps Derek sit on the bed and then slowly pushes him back. Then he palms his balls and pulls the skin up, so Danny can see the ladder pierced there.

"Holy fuck." Danny's voice is almost star struck now. "How many piercings to you have altogether Derek?" He asks seriously as he drags the chair closer to the bed so he can look his fill.

"Twelve, but I'm getting rid of the ladder. As Stiles pointed out, it doesn't do much for me."

"What do you mean?" Danny asks as he watches Stiles' hands play with Derek's cock and balls. Stiles laughs lightly.

"You saw before how aroused Derek was with me playing with his cock piercing and his nipple piercings. The ladder doesn't do anything like that." He runs his fingers over them and while Derek's balls draw up, they soon drop.

"Not like a lasting effect then?" Danny says as he begins to understand.

"Exactly." Stiles slides his slender fingers over Derek's testicles again and then pulls them up. "Spread for Danny now Der, let him see what you've got."

Danny grins as Derek huffs and pulls his knees up, thereby exposing the three gold rings in his perineum.

"Oh my God, they're beautiful." Danny found himself reaching for them before he realised and pulled back. "Sorry." He said to Stiles.

Stiles nodded and then his fingers moved to the rings. He slid his fingers over them, tugged them and flicked them. Each time Derek moaned and moved on the bed, his hips beginning to thrust slowly, as if he was fucking something.

"These babies," Stiles plays with them for a bit longer. "They make him come." Danny can see that from the way Stiles is manipulating them.

He pulls back as the dampness of his own jeans makes itself known. He's leaking pre-come like a sieve.

"Do, did you uh get aroused or come when you were pierced?" Danny asked Derek. Stiles stopped playing, his fingers flying to his eyebrow piercings telling Danny that his answer at least was yes.

"I pierced myself so no." Danny shuddered at the thought of piercing himself with a large gage needle. Stiles merely looked at Derek.

"Kinky." He said making Danny's cock jump.

"Guys, it's been educational, Derek I'm going to be calling you for an appointment, did you do all three at the same time?"

Derek raised himself on his elbows as he looked at Danny. "Yeah I did."

"Okay, thanks." Danny stands and moves toward the door. "I'll just wait outside for you to get dressed again." He says to Derek as he stops at the door.

"Danny, just fucking jerk off in here okay? Get changed into something of your Dads, most people are too drunk or stoned to realise you've got different pants on dude."

Turning around Danny goggled as he watched Stiles take Derek into his mouth again. This time all the way. Danny's fingers are on his own cock as he watches his live porn show. Stiles fingers are at Derek's nipple rings as his mouth licks and sucks Derek's cock.

Danny moves to the bed, stands at the foot of it getting a good view. Stiles is hard but not touching himself. Derek's hands are touching what he can of Stiles. And Stiles then moves his fingers lower. Danny watches them begin to play with the rings in Derek's perineum.

Twisting, tugging, flicking. Torturing Derek, keeping his arousal front and centre. Danny strokes his cock hard and fast, needing to come. Wanting to come, to give himself some relief. His balls draw up and he releases into his own hand just as he see's Stiles hook his pinkie finger through all three rings and pull. Hard.

Danny stood and watched, his cock flaccid and hanging outside his jeans now as Derek shot into Stiles mouth and Stiles swallowed him down without spilling a drop.

When Derek has finished coming Danny steps away and moves to his dad's wardrobe. He grabs a pair of jeans and underwear, then moves into their bathroom to clean himself off and change. When he returns Derek is dressed and he and Stiles are sitting on the bed holding hands.

Apart from Stiles' slightly swollen lips, there is no sign of what had just occurred. "So, a guiche then?" Derek questions Danny now.

"Yeah, in the summer holidays I think. For healing and stuff."

Derek agreed. "Excellent idea. Practical too. You know where I am?"

"I do, if not I know where this one is." He motions to Stiles who grins and then stands and rubs his hands together.

"So kiddies, what are we going to tell people? There is no fucking way they're going to think we weren't having sex of some kind."

Derek shrugs as does Danny. "Well, why say anything?" Derek asks. "I mean we did actually have some form of sex, the three of us." Stiles thinks about it for a second.

"You're right, fuck it. You okay with that?" He asks Danny.

"Yeah, I feel like I need to kiss you both goodbye in front of everyone or something though." Danny shook his head at the thought of kissing Stiles and Derek. He'd never been interested in Stiles until about a year ago when he'd seen him out running.

Then he'd never made a move because he'd thought Stiles was straight. And then Derek had come along and swept Stiles right out from under him. But that was okay. Isaac was who he truly wanted a chance with anyway. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, low and angry.

"What is it?" Stiles and Derek asked in unison. Stiles sounding more shocked as Danny wasn't usually one to curse so foully.

"Isaac." Danny says only the one word. "I'm such an idiot. There is no way he is going to even look at me now, never mind consider going out with me like he said he would." He smacks the heel of his hand on his forehead in anger at himself.

"Well, if anyone will believe the truth, it will be Isaac. And for the record, we're okay with you telling him the truth." With a morose nod, Danny braces himself and opens the door.

Isaac is standing across the hall, his eyes on the door. "You okay?" He asks quietly as Danny walks out.

"I'm fine, why?" Danny asks in puzzlement.

"Just checking you went in there consensually." Isaac looks at Derek and Stiles as they walk out behind Danny and close and lock the door. Then Derek passes Danny the keys.

"I did, mainly to see Derek's piercings, I'm thinking of getting something done." Danny says to Isaac as Derek and Stiles move past them toward the stairs. "Night guys, thanks for coming."

"Anytime." Derek answers.

"Yeah dude, we had a blast. See you tomorrow Isaac?" Stiles asks as they pause at the top of the stairs.

Derek watches Stiles as he says goodnight to Isaac and Danny. He'd not come back in the bedroom. Derek was going to remedy that as soon as they were at the house.

He felt his own cock twitch in anticipation of fucking Stiles tonight and he smiled to himself. They walk downstairs together, quickly moving through the throng of people.

They manage to get outside without being accosted by anyone thankfully. In the car Stiles stretches and Derek nearly moans at the sight. "You ought to be illegal." He muttered to Stiles making him chuckle.

"Back at you babe." He laughed quietly.

Grinning Derek focussed on the road and getting out to the house. His own cock was twitching in interest again already. He watched as Stiles palmed himself, teased himself and Derek with light touches on his jeans.

"You didn't come before, I'm going to blow you first thing." Derek says decisively as they pull into the drive of his house.

"I'm approving of that statement." Stiles says as he pushes a hand up under his shirt and t-shirt and flicks it across a nipple. Derek flat-out groans as he sees him out of the corner of his eye.

He refuses to take his eyes off the driveway now. Pulling up out front of the house Stiles is out of the vehicle and running lightly up the steps before he has switched off the engine.

"Running doesn't matter, I'll still find you." Derek calls out as he gets out and locks his SUW.

"I fucking hope so." Stiles calls back as he opens the door with the key Derek had given him and dashes insides, leaving it open behind him for Derek.

Walking inside, Derek locks up behind himself. He checks and makes sure the house is still secure from when the builders had been here yesterday. Then with slow, measured treads he walks up the stairs.

He doesn't search for Stiles, knowing full well he'll be in their bedroom. Stepping inside Derek isn't disappointed. Stiles is there, with the candles burning again. Derek flicks off the overhead light, it's only a bare bulb at present as the electricity has just been connected. He's still to choose what lights he wants in the rooms.

Derek watches as Stiles begins to strip. Slow and steady, letting his clothes fall where they will until he is naked. He steps back to the bed and sits down on it, pushes himself back until he's lying flat on his back in the middle of the bed, Derek had had a double bed that would eventually be a spare room bed erected in here last week when he and Stiles had made the plans to stay here tonight.

"How do you want me?" Stiles whispers to him as his hands begin to wander sinfully over his body, pinching his nipples, scratching lightly at his stomach, stroking his neck and face and then back down before eventually stopping on his erect and dripping cock.

"Exactly where you are." Derek answered him as he stood at the foot of the bed and disrobed, his t-shirt coming off first. He sat on the bed to unlace his boots and remove them along with his socks. He feels movement and suddenly Stiles is there, his cock drawing wet pattern' of pre-come over his broad back.

Derek stills after he moves his hips and then pushes his jeans off his legs so he is sitting naked on the bed with Stiles drawing in pre-come on his body. He feels the patterns and smiles.

"I love you too." He answers back to Stiles non-verbal words.

A chuckle reaches him. "Glad you got what I was spelling dude." Derek pushed back and Stiles went with him. Then he twisted and settled between Stiles' spread thighs.

"I did, my mother used to play that game with me as a way for me to lean my alphabet." Derek said softly.

He watched Stiles grin at him. "My mum used to do it when she was in hospital. She could talk to me without the doctor's and nurses' hearing." Stiles said.

Derek leans down to kiss Stiles and Stiles opens for him. Their tongues melding together, wet and slippery. Pulling away a little, Derek kisses down Stiles neck and over his collarbone. He nips at Stiles' nipples and sucks a little.

Following Stiles body, kissing and licking his way down to his restless hips as they move mindlessly in pleasure. He stills Stiles' movements and just looks at Stiles' now circumcised cock.

"Fucking beautiful." He murmurs as he looks up at Stiles. He sees that he is flushed all over as Derek loves. He smiles and leans down, inhaling Stiles' smell. "Blow job or rim job?" He looks up into Stiles warning light eyes.

"BJ and fingers, you're gonna eat me out when you've come in my ass anyway." Stiles answers him almost petulantly and Derek snuffs a laugh against his thigh as he opens his jaw and begins to suck strongly. "Fuck. You fucker." Stiles says now as his legs move restlessly.

Pulling off, Derek licks the inflamed flesh proudly and then kisses his way up to Stiles' turgid and dripping cock. He looks up and keeping eye contact with Stiles he opens his mouth and swallow him down, his tongue laving along the underside of Stiles' cock.

As he buries his face in Stile's pubic bone Derek hears him gasping. His hands are trying to fist in Derek's too short hair and his hips are trying to thrust up unsuccessfully from where Derek has him pinned.

"Fuck, Derek, fuck, don't tease me, not tonight." Stiles pleads as he looks down at Derek, buried in his groin. Derek grins around his cock and comes off slowly. His tongue slides around his now exposed head and Stiles groans. His hips arch, or try to. Then he feels somehow slippery fingers at his hole and he spreads his legs like a fucking slut.

"I'm not teasing you baby, you need it I know. But we've got to still be careful remember?" Stiles tries to catch his breath, to calm down, but he is aroused, has been aroused since he'd sucked Derek off in front of Danny.

That he'd done something like that without thought, fuck that had been hot. But not something he wanted to do again. As soon as it was over he'd wanted to be alone with Derek. Thankfully Derek had read his mind and they'd left immediately. "I don't want to do that again, with Danny. With anyone." He says fretfully as his emotions suddenly overwhelm him.

And like that Derek's fingers are gone, his mouth no longer on his cock, leaving it cold and exposed in the air. But then he is gathered into Derek's arms, being cuddled gently against his body. "Shh, it's okay. I know. I'm happy with it being just us. I only did that because you looked like you were enjoying it, you're more than enough for me to keep up with. Your mind baby is so deviant, I'm never going to be bored. I was worried you might not feel the same way." Derek strokes him the entire time he speaks.

He pauses between words to kiss and lick and nuzzle at Stiles, making sure Stiles is aware he means every single word he's saying. Stiles feels his panic recede. They cuddle for a long while. Derek stroking him and Stiles just leaning and letting himself be loved on.

"I never thought I'd find someone who liked me the way I am. Who didn't want to change me. And I never thought I'd find someone while I was still an adolescent. But I mean what I had you ink on my arms Derek. Like you said our first night together, forever and everything. I want that with you, no one else." Stiles sits up, drawing away from Derek's warmth for a bit.

"I've been meaning to tell you, I'm taking all those AP courses to graduate early. According to the principal I should be graduating by Thanksgiving. I wanted to finish high school when I was still eighteen. And I want it over. I'm over being schooled." He lies back down again and Derek picks up stroking his body where he'd left off.

"No college?" He questioned finally. "How long have you known about the early graduation? Does anyone else know?"

"No college, at least for now. Maybe community college, I just want to work first, don't know where, don't care where, just work. And I've known about it longer than I've known you. Dad and I talked to the principal before you and Cora and Peter came back to town." Stiles feels Derek relax a little at his words.

"Don't worry, it wasn't you, you're not making me change anything, or try to finish school earlier because of you. And no, you and Dad are the only ones who know, no Danny knows, he's doing the same. He got held back a year too, only he was the sick one."

"When are you going to tell Scott?" Derek questioned quietly as he stroked up and down Stiles' back.

"Soon I guess. He'll be okay, he's got Allison, Cora and Isaac. We've been drifting since he hooked up with Allison anyway. Don't even think he realises it. His mother does." Stiles is hurt, Scott hadn't tried to contact him, hadn't been bent out of shape enough to be angry at him over being circumcised and not telling Scott beforehand.

"Shh, whether you drift or not, whether you stay brothers or not, don't worry about it now." Derek whispers as he pushes Stiles up and back over to sprawl on his back. His mouth is on his soft cock again and it hardens quickly in his mouth. He drags his tongue up and down Stiles' cock and then begins to suck as his fingers begin to press inside Stiles body, stretching him, stroking his prostate.

"Oh God, fuck yes Derek, yes." Stiles is muttering words, he knows he is but he doesn't know what they are. He only knows he's loving the treatment he's getting. His cockhead feels extra sensitive as Derek lavishes attention on it.

Nor raw, not sore. Just sensitive. Stiles loved that it was there, Derek didn't need to push back his foreskin for it, it was just there now, like Derek's was. "Oh God, I'm so fucking glad I got cut." Stiles manages to elaborate on his current feelings.

"You had a gorgeous cock before, now though? Spectacular." Derek says as he pops off to speak to him. Then he sucks Stiles back down again. Stiles feels his balls draw up even as Derek's long middle finger strokes his prostate.

"Fuck." He chants over and over, He explodes in Derek's mouth, filling it with his come. He opens his eyes to see Derek looking at him, watching his face as he comes. That makes Stiles' come just a little more.

Then Derek is pulling away and moving up, sliding his throbbing cock inside Stiles' still spasming hole. "Fuccck." He draws the word out as he finally bottoms out in Stiles. "I fucking missed being inside your hot ass." He says as he leans over on his hands, letting his hips just push relentlessly into Stiles so his cock is just, braced inside him.

Stiles looks up at Derek as he stares down at him. He slides his arms down Derek's body as he grabs his ass and pushes him further inside. "God, yes." Stiles wants Derek to fuck him and fuck him hard.

He brings up his right leg and pushing Derek back a little slides it in front of Derek and then across as he twists his body with Derek still inside him. He angles his right leg, bends it and they both groan as Derek pushes into Stiles a little further with the change in position.

Then Stiles twists his torso back so he is looking up at Derek's beautiful face again. "Fuck me." He says slowly and clearly. "Hard, make me come again without a touch on my cock."

Raising an eyebrow Derek looks down at Stiles challenging grin. Shaking his head he pulls back a little and braces himself, one hand on the bed, the other on Stiles' canted right hip. Then he looks back at Stiles from under his brows. "As you wish." He grins as Stiles huffs at the old line from Princess Bride.

And he does. Hard and fast, short thrusts, repeatedly hammering Stiles' prostate until he is a massive throbbing body of nerves, his cock hard, erect and dripping again. Sweat slicks their skin, pools in dips and valleys on their bodies and soaks into the bed.

Mired in each other and the pleasure they're drawing they fuck mindlessly, like animals. Derek feels his cock piercing pushing against Stiles prostate and it sets off a chain reaction. He see's Stiles come, his cock exploding again, even as he feels his ass spasm around his cock.

Stiles drags Derek into orgasm with him. Feeling Derek flooding his ass, he spasms strongly as he flashes on Derek sucking it out of him later on. And he reaches up, grabs Derek's nipple piercings and twists them teasingly making Derek moan and his hips stutter in his orgasm. Making him come more.

When he goes to pull out though, Stiles stops him. "No, not yet." Instead he twists around again, hooks his leg back up until Derek is again fully seated between his legs. Cock going soft but still snug in his ass. Stiles pulls him down and they lie there together. Their heartbeats thundering in each other's ears.

Derek grins sometime later when he realises their breathing and heartbeats have synced. He wishes they'd be like that all the time. Pulling back slightly, Derek looks down at Stiles. His forever and everything. "I should get the same tattoos." He says quietly as he looks at the words he'd inked on Stiles.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Stiles murmurs sleepily.

"I've got an expo I'm going to, my mentor will be there, I'll get him to do it then. Same place?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but words on opposite shoulders, so whatever side we're on with each other, they're both there, yeah?" Derek nodded as he leaned in to kiss Stiles slowly.

Eventually he softens enough that he slides out of Stiles though neither of them made any move to cause it to happen. Pulling back a little Derek looks down. Stiles is still splayed and wide open, his hole is pulsing come.

He looks at Stiles sharply when his hole flexes and pushes out. Stiles grins. "Been practicing I see." Derek says with a grin as he slides himself back on the bed.

"You seem to like my hole, the least I could do is make it present for you." Stiles says as he feels his whole body flush. "Besides, I had some spare time on my hands what with not being able to jerk off for a while and stuff." He feels his body heat as Derek just stares.

Then, "Do it again." Stiles pushes, flexes and present his asshole again for Derek in a perfect rosebud. Derek groaned loudly. "That is so fucking sexy. So fucking sexy, you have no idea what it does to me to see you do that for me." He says as he leans down, his elbows spreading Stiles thighs for him and his mouth glides over Stiles hole.

Stiles lets his muscles relax as Derek tongues him. He feels the odd drawing sensation as Derek sucks and his come moves out, toward Derek's mouth where he swallows. "Save the last for me." He says as he leans up on his elbows, watching Derek lick at his ass, suck at it, draw his own come out and swallow it down.

"Deviant is right." He mutters as he sees his cock twitching again. "We are so fucking deviant." He grins as Derek winks at him. "Sick, twisted, hot, sexy, monogamous and mine!"

Stiles pounces suddenly and pushes Derek on his back. Well, Derek lets himself be pushed on his back. Stiles isn't stupid enough to think he could move his mountain unless his mountain wanted to be moved.

But one day, he knew he'd do it. He slides his body over Derek, rubbing off on him, grins when Derek rubs back. Leaning down Stiles kisses him, then pulls back and rolls over so he's presenting his ass to Derek. "Have at me then, when you make me hard again I'm going to fuck you."

Derek's moan is music to Stiles' ears. He feels Derek spread his cheeks and pushes back insistently, looking for the warm, wet glide of Derek's slightly rough tongue over his ass. He loved Derek rimming him, as much as Derek loved rimming him.

And he loved when Derek took his time and built him up so he just came from being rimmed without a touch on his cock. But tonight, though, tonight he wanted to fuck Derek's ass.

He wanted to fuck his virgin circumcised cock into his man's hot, clinging and somehow fucking wet ass. He wanted to stay there until he'd come and then still stay there just like Derek had before until he'd softened so much he just fell out.

And then, "I want to plug you, after I come in your ass, I want to plug you so you're stuck with me inside you for a bit." The sudden bite on his ass cheek made Stiles cry out in a mixture of shock, pain and arousal. Derek had never bitten him so hard before.

"You need a plug, do you have one?" Derek's voice is husky as he pulls back, his fingers pushing inside Stiles and twisting and turning, slicking themselves up with his own come. The slurp tells Stiles that he's sucking on them now. Then, Stiles is pushed down and rolled over. Derek moves over him and up the bed, his form sinuous in the flickering light.

He reminds Stiles of an animal the way he moves, he always has. Predatory, silent. Deadly almost. Like a wolf or something. He opens his mouth as Derek kisses him and does as Stiles asked, shares his come.

Derek's hand moves to his cock, it's lubed. Stiles has given up wondering how he manages to lube himself without Stiles himself realising he's done it. Stiles feels the lube, warm from Derek's hand be spread over his cock.

Then Derek pulls back. "How do you want to fuck me?"

"On your stomach, next time I want you to ride me though." Stiles answers. Derek turns and then twists and flops on the bed, his head down the foot of it. He rests on his elbows and looks back at Stiles.

"Well? What are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to fuck me?" He raises one of his eyebrows querulously and Stiles grins.

"Bossy bottom aren't you?" He sticks out his tongue and then moves between Derek's legs, his own knees spreading them even further. "No prep huh? Guess you want to be feeling me for a while then don't you?"

"I do, now fuck me." Derek orders Stiles as he begins to push his ass back, Stiles spreads his butt cheeks and pushes forward until the exposed head of his cock is at Derek's entrance. It's wrinkled and tight and Stiles knows Derek is going to feel this.

Steadying himself now with one hand he begins to push, slow and steady on Derek's hole. Not hard enough to bother his still healing scar tissue though. Derek groans and pushes back suddenly and Stiles' cock slides inside the warm haven of Derek's ass.

"Fuck, you're like coming home." Stiles mutters as he moans like a filthy whore when he's fully seated in Derek.

"Yeah, I've missed you being there." Derek says as he tilts his head a little and twists to look up at Stiles. Stiles leans down and they kiss awkwardly for a few seconds. Then he pushes forward, pulls out and then fucks back in again, snapping his hips so Derek is pushed into the bed.

"You like that don't you?" He asks Derek as he moves his hands until he's on his palms, they're under Derek's arms, on either side of his body. Stiles rests all of his body over Derek, lets him feel Stiles everyfuckingwhere. "You like me fucking you hard and deep, making you feel me for days, don't you Der? Tell me now." Stiles whispers in to Derek as he pulls himself back, his eyes rove Derek's tattooed body, "Mine." He mutters as he moves back and forth, again finishing with that snap of his hips that pushes Derek down into the bed.

"God, fuck, yes. Yours, always." Derek answers Stiles statement instead of the questions he'd asked.

"And you like feeling me like the fucking phantom in your ass for days don't you Der?" Stiles goes back to his original questions.

"I do, fuck I do, when I'm at work, I love to move and wince and know that you caused me to feel that way." Derek answers Stiles. He would, of course he would. He would do anything for Stiles. "You make me need like I've never needed." He gives Stiles everything in that sentence.

And Stiles takes it. "You think you don't do the same for me?" Stiles is breathless now, his cock feels full and over-sensitive in Derek's ass, but not painful like the doctor said to watch out for.

He just feels...right. It feels right to not have his foreskin there too. He doesn't have to worry about cleaning under it, whether he's missed something when Derek sucks him. He knows, like he knows now, that it's all good.

"Like you said from the beginning Der, everything." Stiles fucks hard and fast now, loosening Derek's ass, making it his, owning it. "I'm gonna fuck you so much that you're always gonna be loose and open for me. I'll just have to look at you and you'll be opening for me, gonna come for me Der? Without me touching you, you gonna come all over the mattress for me? I'll make you lick it off, I know you'd like that."

Derek's groan of pained pleasure told Stiles everything he needed to know. He was going to come, and he'd lick himself off the bed if Stiles told him to. "Oh you are a dirty, dirty fucker. And I fucking love it." Stiles muttered as he leaned down and licked a wet stripe up and then down Derek's spine.

He could feel his balls drawing up at the vision of Derek licking his own come off the bed. Fuck, he wanted, needed to see that. And he'd lick right there along with Derek he knew. And they'd swap and share mouthfuls. Oh fuck, he was so done. He was just as dirty and deviant as Derek. It was a good thing they'd found each other he thought idly as he continued to fuck Derek.

Slowing down a little Stiles reached for Derek's shoulders, pulled and tugged on them until Derek was moving up off the bed and into Stiles' arms. They were now kneeling on the bed, Derek held flush against Stiles' lean body.

Stopping his movement, Stiles just hugged Derek to him for a time. One arm sliding languidly around Derek's waist, the other around his shoulders, palming and tugging on a nipple ring as he did so. Keeping Derek flush against him, Stiles kissed and sucked at his neck, he shivered as Derek moaned in pleasure.

"Gonna jerk you off, want to see if you coming will make me come too." Stiles mutters as his hand moves from Derek's waist to his cock. He strokes it softly, not holding or tugging just yet.

"Oh God, seriously? And I'm the dirty fucker? Well if I'm dirty, then you're just twisted. Twisted like the knot on a tree twisted." Derek says in a choked whisper. "Who the hell thinks of that?"

Stiles laughed. "Nice try, I know it turned you on my precious." He lisps the last two words and Derek shudders.

"Not Lord of The Rings, I beg you. Any quote's but those, please."

Stiles huffed a laugh."Okay, but you can't quote…Game of Thrones. Those books were just fucking creepy, like almost paedophilic with their ages and shit." Stiles shuddered and not on a good way when he thought of those books.

"Deal, you gonna jerk me off or am I doing it myself?" Derek asks. Then he squeezes his ass muscles on Stiles' cock making him groan and lose his train of thought.

"Fuck, you fucker, trying to top me." He very nearly thrusts before he remembered what he was actually doing. His hand begins to move on Derek's cock again, stroking, petting almost. His fingers tangling almost absentmindedly in the piercing, his thumbnail pushing into Derek's slit.

Derek shuddered as Stiles' thumbnail pushed into his slit. "I uh, like that." He is embarrassed to admit this kink.

"What, slit play? Stiles is stroking him a little firmer now, but still without any type of rhythm or pattern.

"Yeah, oh God," He says on a sigh as Stiles' thumbnail returns to his slit.

"You Derek Hale, Derek Hale who belongs to Stiles Stilinski have quite the plethora of kinks don't you?" Stiles noses Derek's neck, inhaling his sweat and arousal. It made him almost high.

"Um yes?" Derek answers with a question. "Do you have a problem with that?" He asks now even as he tries to move on Stiles' cock where it's still snuggled tight in his ass.

Stiles stops him, his other arm moving to wrap tightly around his hips. "No Der, I love you and your kinks. I've got a few of my own as you know." Stiles answers him. He begins to stroke Derek's cock in a rhythm now, starting to build him to an orgasm.

"No moving, want to see if I can do this, if you can make me come like this." He says.

If Stiles could have seen Derek's face right then he'd have known the answer was going to be yes. Because Derek started to squeeze and release his internal muscles. Wrapping them tightly around Stiles cock and then releasing them, pulsing them, squeezing erratically and then using a rhythm.

He could feel Stiles' heartbeat against his back stutter and then pick up. "Are you grinning at me Derek Hale?" Stiles says as he cranes his neck to look at Derek's face.

"I am." Derek answers, he's breathless as he continues to use his muscles to fuck Stiles' cock.

"I should have known better, of course you'd still be able to fuck me." Stiles says on a laugh as his hand settles in to make Derek come. Derek matches Stile' hand with his ass muscles on Stiles' cock.

"Oh fuck, that is good. You are amazing. So glad you're mine." Stiles is spouting gibberish now as Derek's muscles almost…flutter on him, like each muscle is tensing and releasing individually on his cock without any particular rhythm. It was the oddest and yet most amazing sensation.

"Fuck, how the fuck did you learn how to do that?" He asks on a whine as he feels his balls draw up. His hand is a blur on Derek's cock now and his other hand drops from Derek's hips to slide under his balls and tug on his perineum rings.

"Yes, harder." Derek says as he tries to shuffle his knees apart even further. He rolls his head back, rests it on Stiles' shoulder, leans into his neck as he focuses on his own cock and ass. His balls draw up and he moans, long and low as he releases in pulses that his ass matches on Stiles' cock.

"Oh fuck." Derek grins as he feels Stiles start to fill his ass.

As Stiles' hand stops moving on Derek's cock Derek takes it in his own hand and brings it to his face. "You did say I'd have to lick it off?" He questioned as he turned to look at Stiles. Stiles nodded and watched as Derek slowly licked and sucked his hand clean.

He moaned as he felt his cock twitch in Derek's ass. But that's all it was. He knew he was spent for now. When his hand is clean, Stiles holds Derek's hips, with Derek's hands over his own as he slowly pulls out.

He moves jerkily off the bed to his backpack and pulls out the plug. Derek looks at it and then rolls his eyes as he moves to the edge of the bed. He spreads his legs and props his feet on the side of the mattress as he waits for Stiles to come back to the bed and push in the plug.

Resting on his elbows he looks at Stiles. "In case you didn't realise, this is a kink."

"Oh, I realise." Stiles grins. "It stays in till morning." Derek shakes his head at Stiles' statement.

"Like me putting you in a collar is a kink." Derek looks at Stiles as he says this and Stiles stars at him.

"Seriously? You want me in a collar sometimes?" Derek can see the full body flush beginning and the twitch of Stiles cock as it struggles valiantly to rise.

"Yes, you were made to be collared. All long and lean and pale skin, and your neck. Your neck is made to wear collars." Derek watches Stiles' hand stroke over his neck.

"Okay. When?" He asks as he pushes the plug in, taps it and raises an eyebrow at Derek to confirm it's secure.

"It's good, comfortable too." Derek answers his query and then pushes back on the bed, drawing Stiles with him. "So did you already own it, or did you buy it just for me?" He teases Stiles as they get under the covers together.

"I bought it for you." Stiles is still flushing and Derek kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm glad, not that I mind sharing it, but I like that you bought it for me." Stiles ducked his head and Derek put a finger on his chin, drawing his beautiful eyes back up to meet his.

"Remember what I said, there is nothing about sex I find dirty. That means physically or mentally dirty yeah?" Stiles' eyelashes flutter over his cheekbones for a second before he looks back into Derek's eyes steadily.

"I remember." Stiles' flush deepened and Derek wondered what the hell he was thinking when he spoke again. "I, uh…watch a lot of porn, or I did. With Dad never being home and stuff, I've seen things." He flushed even deeper with that admission.

"Why would I have a problem with that?" Derek asks him as he sits back against the headboard, propping a pillow behind him. Stiles sits up and twists, drawing his legs up so he's resting his chin on them as he looks at Derek now.

"Because I've seen some kinky shit that turned me on and I want to try it out on you." Derek grinned as he tilted his head and breathed deeply.

"When?" He asked, his voice has deepened in arousal and he can feel his cock thickening.

"Well," Stiles looks down and then up again, his eyes closing and then opening. "Our first night together you mentioned me taking your whole hand." He whispers this, as if it's a shameful secret.

"I did, do you want that?" Derek asks as his heart jumps into his throat. To see Stiles like that, to hold him, literally hold him in his hand. It's all he can do not to try now.

"I'd like to try, I did some research, there's preparation, or there should be for a uh, clean and good result." He is mortified by this conversation but Derek keeping eye contact with him, his hand on Stiles' drawn up foot is keeping him grounded and centred.

"Okay, we can look at it together, when did you have in mind?" Derek asked Stiles softly.

"I thought not until summer, you know it's warm then and uh, you invited me to that expo in San Francisco with you. I thought maybe then?" He questioned. "We can talk about it, research, I can…practice the uh, enema part." He ducked his head as he said his last words.

"Not without me, if we're doing this, then I'm there for everything baby, everything." Derek says as he moves his hand from Stiles' foot up to his arm's where they're wrapped around his legs.

Releasing a sigh of relief Stiles nodded. Then he looked back at Derek. "What about you? I know about your food kink, and you mentioned slit play, which I've seen online by the way. What else?"

It was Derek's turn to swallow in trepidation now. He was laying himself bare for Stiles. "I was serious before, I'd love to put you in a collar."

Stiles frowned. "Like a BDSM collar?" Derek nodded. "I never got that vibe from you at all."

"No, I don't really have that, like you know the hard core players do. But every now and then I'd like to." Derek shrugged. "And if you come to the expo with me in the summer, you'll really need to, or carry a taser with you."

"What? Why?" Stiles asked as his eyes widen

"Because it's a BDSM expo. So there will be a shit ton of Dom's there and not all of them play nice unfortunately. The one rule they follow is they don't touch someone who is collared. Even Peter wears one when he comes."

"So why do you go to them then?" Stiles hadn't looked at a lot of BDSM when he'd been doing online research at all.

"Because the other thing Dom's like to do is mark their sub's. With ink and piercings. And I'm good at what I do, my mentor says they're getting requests for me still and when people heard I'd opened up shop here they said they'd come up. He told me to book a booth and see what happened. So I have." Derek shifted a little, brought his own legs up, rested one on Stiles' flank.

"So I talked about it with Peter, if it's profitable I'll go back next year, if it's not I won't." Derek watches Stiles process what he'd said.

"Do you uh, is play the right word? At these things?" Stiles asks as he frowns trying to wrap his head around what Derek has said.

"No, never. There's a huge BDSM community in San Francisco and I've been to a couple of clubs, but no. I've never played, not like that. I've watched some shows, but that's all. It's just the idea that you're wearing my collar more than anything."

"How come you don't wear a collar then? Why don't they bother you?"

"Because I dress as a Dom., leather pants, wristbands. And I usually let this grow out a bit." Derek touches his stubble. "I've been told my bearing helps." Stiles nods, that he gets.

"I wouldn't have thought Peter would have trouble, he's so, confident and I don't, just…" Stiles trailed off giving up on trying to make a point.

But Derek got it. "He's pretty, people make the mistake of not looking beyond the surface and they think he's a light and easy twink. The scars, they don't detract from that at all, which neither of us get."

"When he wore the Dom get up once, it didn't work. Which is fucking pathetic. Because he's way more dominant than submissive."

"Oh, don't tell me that, I'll be picturing him spanking my father and fuck! Now that image is in my brain, fuck!" Stiles batted at his face with his hands, comically trying to get it out of his head.

Derek laughed and pushed Stiles so he fell sideways on the bed. "Maybe, your dad is kinky and you inherited your kinky side from him." He laughs again as Stiles groans a protest.

"God, no. Please don't say that shit to me." Stiles rolls on his stomach and then gets on his hands an knees, presenting his ass to Derek unintentionally. Derek inhaled, smelling Stiles and himself and then leaned over and smacked it smartly before he soothed it with a wet kiss.

Groaning Stiles pushed back into Derek for a few seconds. Then they both pulled away Derek reached for Stiles and he moved back into Derek's arms. "I have to take my meds." Derek murmured an agreement.

"Yeah, and clean our teeth." He pulled away, pressing a kiss to Stiles' shoulder before he got up. Stepping to his own backpack he grabbed his toothbrush and went into the bathroom, switching on the bare bulb there too. He cleaned his teeth and brought his toothbrush back out as Stiles got up and took his own in.

Settling in bed after blowing out all but one candle Derek waited for Stiles. He watched as Stiles repacked his own toothbrush and then took up the container of his meds and opened it, he poured them directly into his mouth and swallow them down with some water. Blowing out the final candle he settled in bed beside Derek.

"I think, if you want to collar me, I'd like to wear something all the time that doesn't signify that I'm like, a submissive. Something leather. I'll like having you around my neck." He says quietly as he snuggles to Derek's side.

"You slay me Stiles." Derek says quietly as he draws him close and drops a kiss on his messy hair. "I know someone who makes stuff, we can take a look at her website." Derek paused for a few minutes. He could tell Stiles was still awake. "Do you want me to wear something too?" He knew he'd guessed correctly when Stiles relaxed infinitesimally against him.

"That'd be cool, maybe a bracelet though given you're uh, not a sub and shit." Nodding against Stiles' hair Derek agreed.

"Smart Stilinski, very smart." He felt Stiles snuggle in a bit more and he hugged him tighter.

"I aim to please." He paused as Derek's heart stuttered a little. "Well, you anyway."

Snorting out a laugh Derek closed his eyes. And holding Stiles close he slept.

Stiles smiled as he felt Derek sleep against him. He loved Derek Hale. And Derek Hale loved him. And, he shivered in pleasure, he'd finally been circumcised. He pulled Derek closer to him, he stirred briefly but didn't wake as Stiles pulled him in.

He was happy.


	11. Forever And Everything Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Stiles woke to the sun coming in his bedroom window. He rolled over into Derek's sleepy warmth putting his back to it. It was way too early. Pressing against Derek he smiles to himself as he thinks of the coming day. Derek murmurs and presses back into Stiles, his hands move to clasp Stiles' closer to him and Stiles grins as he feels the rub of Derek's leather bracelet on his arm.

He can feel his own necklace when he swallows. It's firm around his throat, not tight and not loose. Realising he's awake Stiles thinks about waking Derek but decides not to. He steps out of bed and drags on some sweats and makes his way downstairs.

In the kitchen he takes his meds with water and starts the coffee for Derek and his dad and then drinks a glass of juice as he looks at the white board he'd tacked on the wall. Pursing his lips he begins to prep for the lunch he and Derek are making. They're going one better and doing an entrée as well as a main and a dessert.

Looking at the dessert he'd chosen Stiles grinned. If it worked it was going to knock Peter's socks off. He started to prep for the honey tuiles and had them cooking when his dad came home from work. Stiles sent him off with coffee and a muffin of Peter's that Derek had brought over.

He's making the fig jam when Derek comes in. He sits at the table and watches Stiles as he cooks the fig jam. "Going to leave the sauce until last?" Derek asked as he looked at the whiteboard.

"Yeah, make and serve straight away." Stiles says. He passes Derek a muffin and he eats as Stiles finishes with the jam. Then he takes a muffin himself and another glad of juice. He's already wired, coffee would have him dancing on the ceiling like Gene Kelly.

Derek presses a kiss on Stiles' cheek as he stands and Stiles takes his seat at the table. They'd set the table in the dining room last night.

Stiles watches Derek make the sauce for their entrée. It's the easiest dish, now all they need to do is wait for people to arrive and boil the pasta to go with it. Derek had made it fresh last night and it was now covered in flour after drying.

"Stop, you're the enemy, you don't get to set foot in here until after lunch." Stiles ordered his father who laughed and obeyed his order, stopping in the doorway.

"Okay kiddo, is there anything you need I'm dashing out for a bit."

Rolling his eyes Stiles looked at Derek. "Do they seriously think we don't realise they're going off to have sex somewhere?" Derek laughed and shook his head as he wiped his hands and opened the fridge for the pork belly.

He started to prep it as he listened to Stiles and John banter back and forth. When John had left Stiles came over and they began to prepare and cook working together. Time passes and Stiles' mobile alarm begins to beep.

"Time for a shower, you or me first?" Stiles asked.

"You go." Derek says. "I'm going to finish the potatoes."

"Cool, be back soon." Stiles ran down the hall and up the stairs. Derek grinned after him for a few seconds before he got back to work.

They traded places when Stiles came back down, freshly showered and shaved and dressed with a shirt this time as well.

Derek went upstairs and took his shower, he thought about he and Stiles and Peter and John. And Stiles graduating by Thanksgiving or Christmas. And where they were going. Wherever it was, it would be together.

Drying off in front of the mirror he looks at the words now inked on his own upper arms, matching Stiles' words. Forever and everything. He'd taken a day to drive to San Francisco and have his mentor do them as a surprise to Stiles a few weeks ago. And it had been a nice surprise.

He'd also picked up the bracelet and two collars. And those had been an even better surprise.

Shaking his head he decides to forgo shaving today. It is Sunday after all. He checks the dining room one more time when he's back downstairs and moves into the kitchen. "Smells fantastic."

"It does, and it's going to taste fantastic as well." Stiles grins over at him, his face is flushed from the oven door he'd just opened and Derek leans in for a kiss. "Mmm, you taste even better." He murmurs as they kiss again.

The front door opening distracts them. It's Cora and Isaac along with Melissa McCall. Some weeks ago, Peter and John had invited her to one of their lunches and she had become a regular when she wasn't working, as had Isaac and Danny. Scott and Allison had been once, but usually they had Sunday lunch with Allison's parents which neither Stiles nor the Hales minded at all.

Stiles wasn't sure what was going on with Danny and Isaac, but it was something. He was staying out of it all together. Though he knew Danny was falling for Isaac, he knew that because he reminded him of himself when he'd started to have feelings for Derek.

Isaac kept everything close to his chest but Stiles thought he might like Danny, though how deep that like ran was anybody's guess.

The last two to arrive were his father and Peter. Both looking very flushed and smelling very freshly showered. Stiles shook his head at them and then grinned at Derek. "You ever get the feeling we're the adults?" He questioned.

"Yeah, all the time." Derek deadpanned making everyone crack up.

Peter, the cad just smiled and his dad winced. Stiles snorted a laugh as he served his dad and Peter and Melissa a glass of wine. Everyone else was drinking the punch he'd made.

When they sat down to a lunch of pasta with pickled anchovies and rocket, followed by slow cooked pork belly with Asian greens and a seared scallop in orange and brown sugar dressing with potatoes on the side they all laughed and joked and messed with each other.

Like family.

Yes, not really, but close enough. And the thing was, the core of this Sunday lunch group of Cora, Peter, his dad, Derek, himself and Isaac? Well, they were family, now, forever and always.

And when Stiles served his dessert of caramelised figs with goat's curd and fig caramel sauce, he did indeed knock Peter's socks off.

* * *

_A/N - Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited, reviewed and just simply read and enjoyed my AU version of Sterek. Next story in my Teen Wolf fandom will be **Damaged Goods**, Isaac and Danny's story, followed by Sheriff(John)/Peter. There will of course be Sheriff/Peter in **Damaged Goods**, especially Peter at this stage for reasons you will read about if you choose to follow on this Teen Wolf journey with me. And I hope you do. Its been a pleasure for me to delve into. Thank you again to everyone._


End file.
